Prohibido enamorarse
by Meri Hany
Summary: Kevin comienza a experimentar diversos sentimientos cada que ve a Edd; ¿será acaso amor, deseo, pasión, o simplemente atracción? Ni el mismo lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que para evitar enamorarse se deben de seguir ciertas reglas. ¿Ganará en su propio juego con sus propias reglas establecidas o simplemente caerá en el intento?
1. Date cuenta

**Nota: Esta historia esta publicada también en AmorYaoi bajo el seudónimo de Hany Chan.**

 **¡Espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Date cuenta.**

Ahí estaba, mirando su nuca como un completo idiota, debería mejor estar poniendo atención a la clase... si, tal vez, pero es que verlo se había convertido en algo tan irresistible ¿pero qué carajos? ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Desvió su vista hacía su cuaderno y pensó con claridad, esto no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

Le tomo demasiada fuerza de voluntad el no voltear en toda la clase a verlo y por más que suene sorprendente por primera vez presto completa atención al profesor, todo con tal de no mirarlo a él. Las horas se le hicieron eternas, porque la clase era aburrida, pero sobre todo porque debía ignorar a aquella persona, aquella que ocupaba su mente de un tiempo a la fecha.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el reloj de manecillas que marcaba cinco minutos para salir de la clase, por fin, sólo cinco minutos y ya, esta tortura terminará. Sin esperar a que la campana sonara se levantó de su asiento, con replicas por parte del profesor las cuales le importo un comino y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir volteo a ver a uno de los pupitres de los asientos delanteros, estúpido ñoño, pensó y sonrió al mismo tiempo, ojalá y no haya visto esa estúpida sonrisa. Salió del salón azotando la puerta y se dirigió hasta los baños.

—Eres un idiota, sí, un grandísimo idiota —se hablo así mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo de los baños—, más te vale poner en orden todos tus estúpidos pensamientos —mantuvo un tono acusatorio como regañándose por su comportamiento. Se enjuagó su rostro con agua fría esperando que así su cerebro dejará de pensar tantas idioteces y por un momento cerró los ojos recargándose sobre el azulejo de uno de los lavabos y la primera imagen que ocupo su mente fue él, de nuevo, el Doblemente Bobo. Golpeó la cerámica con sus nudillos y salió que lo llevaba el diablo de los baños.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela sin importarle a quien iba golpeando en el camino, es más, todos notaban un aura endemoniada lo cual les hacía alejarse de él para prevenir algún golpe. Saco una libreta de su casillero azotando la puerta de este y dio media vuelta para largarse a su casa, pero de repente se paró en seco pues ahí estaba Edd, junto con sus tontontos amigos buenos para nada.

—Tsk, idiotas —susurró y caminó hacía ellos dedicándoles una mirada de furia—. Oye, cuidado Doble ñoño —tiró los útiles de Edd de un manotazo—, para la próxima sujétalos mejor... Ja.

—¡Ey, imbécil! ¿Quién te crees, pedazo de idiota...

—Déjalo así Eddy —contestó Edd antes de que su amigo hiciera más escándalo y levantó sus libretas como si nada con la ayuda de Ed.

—Fíjate, ¡Alcornoque! —siguió Eddy gritando las palabras al viento, sin importarle que Edd le había pedido callar o el hecho de que Kevin ya se había marchado.

—Alcornoque —rió Ed.

—Un día de estos le haremos pagar por todo esto, ya verás... Es más se me está ocurriendo una idea —volteó a verlos maliciosamente.

El pelinegró rodó los ojos hartó de los _planes_ de su amigo, siempre eran una pérdida de tiempo con un instinto de morir internalizado, porque aceptemoslo, sus planes siempre, SIEMPRE eran arriesgados, y sin ganancia alguna más que heridas, moretones, ah, y enemigos.

—Cada día dices eso, Eddy, pero nunca funciona nada de lo que dices —mencionó como de costumbre, como un poema de todos los días—. Tal vez y sólo tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en algo productivo como los estudios o...

—Sí, sí, sí, como digas, cabeza de condón. Por lo mientras vamos a mi casa.

Kevin apenas y escuchó lo que el baboso de Eddy le había gritado, y sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que esas acciones eran inmaduras y tontas, pero no podía evitar actuar en contra de Edd, decirle, o hacerle algo, cualquier cosa, y si tenía que comportarse como un chaval de 12 años lo haría. Es por eso que gritarle cosas como _nerd, bobo_ , o simplemente tirar sus cosas o ponerle el pie para que cayera de bruces cuando pasaba a lado suyo se habían vuelto una costumbre, y lo más sorprendente -o lo mejor- es que Edd jamás le decía nada, jamás lo miraba feo o ni siquiera torcía los ojos, sólo volteaba a mirarlo y a veces hasta se disculpaba con él, algo así como: " _perdón por hacer que tires mis cosas_ " o " _perdón por ser tan nerd y adorable que eres incapaz de sólo ignorarme"_. Lo odiaba. Pero le gustaba, y por eso lo odiaba más. Pero en especial odiaba más a sus amigos; el imbécil de Skipper y al otro tarado, ya que siempre estaban rodándole como si nada. Mierda. Lo que daría por estar tan cerca suyo como ellos, oír su dulce voz, sus modismos tan innecesariamente cordiales y su plática tan poco interesante sobre _ñoñadas_ , oh sí, definitivamente esto iba más allá de un simple interés. El sólo pensar en él una sonrisa idiota se le dibujaba en el rostro instantáneamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, aparte de que pensar en su voz le hacía pensar en sus labios y pensar en sus labios le hacía pensar en un beso, un delicado beso que quisiera robarle... No, no de nuevo. Ese bobo lo traía babeando y le tomo medio año darse cuenta, pero al fin estaba seguro, no era sólo interés esto ya era una atracción total.

Al salir de la escuela se encontró a su amigo Nat, quien le rodeó los hombros.

—¿Por qué tan agüitado? ¿Acaso no te gustan las clases de recuperación? —y es que Kevin iba tan mal en sus estudios que debía tomar clases extras de matemáticas e historia.

—Me encantan —el sarcasmo era obvio que Nat rió.

—Oh vamos, ¿Por qué no puedes ver el lado positivo de las cosas? Morirás joven por tanto estrés.

—Y más si es que tú me estas molestando cada día —lo apartó lejos—. Además, no te creas que es muy divertido estar con esos bobalicones ¿Qué le ves de positivo a eso?

—Pues ni cómo ayudarte, bro —volvió a poner su brazo sobre sus hombros—, ¿Te parece si tomamos algo? Digo, para que se te bajen un poco los sumos —le dedicó una persuasiva sonrisa.

—Que se le puede hacer ante tanta insistencia —alzó los hombros y se subieron a su moto para pasar a comprar las botellas y una vez en casa de Kevin se dispusieron a tomar cervezas, que fue para lo que les alcanzó, pero con eso fue suficiente para que se divirtieran. Nat puso un poco de música para entrar en ambiente y sacó una baraja de su mochila.

— ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? —revolvía las cartas.

—Ya no me queda dinero —señaló las botellas que compraron.

—No tiene que ser necesariamente monetaria, y lo sabes —alzó una ceja a lo que Kevin rio.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando olvídalo, idiota —tomó un trago de la cerveza.

—Oh, vamos —se acercó más al pelirrojo, al punto de casi besarlo—, sé que quieres.

Kevin soltó una carcajada y lo apartó de un empujón.

—Tal vez si te pones un gorro.

— ¿Un qué..? —se quedó sentado en el piso sin importarle mucho aquel rechazo.

—Olvídalo —volvió a reír mientras tomaba un Six de Cervezas—. Iré a mi habitación, puedes irte cuando gustes —era una forma de decirle que ya debía irse.

—Gracias, que hospitalario —le subió el volumen al radio ignorando por completo a Kevin, aunque fuera su casa.

Se encerró en su habitación y con un poco de alcohol en su cerebro se puso a reflexionar la idea de que tal vez amab... que diga, que tal vez le atraía Edd, eso definitivamente lo volvía loco y lo frustraba ya que esto no era nada normal y por lo tanto no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Qué tal que ni es atracción, y si sólo es... No sé, ¿El hecho de que necesito conocer más gente? ¿Un lapsus de calentura? —hablaba para sí, sin convencerse mucho que digamos, la última opción no era aceptable ya que si fuera sólo el deseo habría aceptado al idiota de Nat minutos atrás, así que desgraciadamente debía descartar eso. En realidad no le importaba darse cuenta que un chico/hombre/sexo masculino le atraía, no, siempre tuvo la duda de que tal vez era bisexual, más bien lo que le alteraba es que fuera él, precisamente él, porque no lo entendía, ¿por qué? ¿por qué de repente? Bueno no había sido de repente, habían pasado ya 5 meses desde la primera vez que se sor´rendió así mismo babeando por Edd, pero, aún así no se explicaba cómo ni por qué, lo único que sabía es que era diferente, no era como sus tontos amigos, ni como Natt, o Nazz. No. Doble D era tierno, tranquilo, y siempre con una sonrisa dulce, un chico que siempre le dedica los buenos días cada que lo ve salir de su casa, un chico lindo.

Mierda. Estaba cada vez peor, parecía que ya no tenía escapatoria, aunque quisiera negarlo, esconderlo o evitarlo... simplemente estaba enamorado ¿o no? Hartó de solo correr en círculos en su cabeza y tomando en cuenta que estaba un poco ebrio decidió actuar inmaduro y buscar en internet _"Señales de que estás enamorado"_ , y no es que se creyera enamorado pero sólo por si acaso.

—Veamos.

Abrió la primera página que le lanzó el buscador, leyó un poco la introducción y se dio cuenta de que en la página venían enumeradas las _señales_ que uno presentaba al estar enamorado.

—Número uno —leyó en voz alta sólo para sí—... _"Sólo piensas en ella/él..."_ am... Dos: _"cada que piensas en ella/él, sonríes o te vuelves feliz espontáneamente..."_ Pero que mierda, no tengo porque estar leyendo estas cosas como si fuera una adolescente desquiciada —se salió de la página decidido a olvidarse del tema, cuando de reojo vio otra página titulada: " _Como no ceder ante el amor"_ , la abrió y observo que se enumeraban una serie de pasos los cuales igual a la otra, pero a diferencia de que aquí eran consejos para evitar enamorarse.

—Número uno: "D _ate cuenta de que estas enamorándote..."_ blabla... _"si no hay espacio en tu cabeza para nada o nadie más, si cada que la ves te pones nervioso, o te es necesario llamar su atención es porque ya existe el amor..."_

Al leer esto vinieron a su memoria que todos los hechos citados ya le estaban pasando, y es que era cierto que últimamente solo pensaba en DobleD, y que cada que lo veía debía molestarlo o como sea llamar su atención.

—Carajo... De acuerdo, digamos que ya estoy enamorado —lo dijo aún no muy convencido. Pero tal aceptación le cayó como un chorro de agua fría, congelada. Decidió leer el artículo completo como una niñita estúpida y el segundo punto se refería a la relajación.

— _"Respira. Quizá te pongas muy nervioso mientras le hablas o piensas en ella/él... Lo único que necesitarás hacer ahora es calmarte."_ Bien, Según esto sólo debo respirar cada que lo vea y esta estupidez acabará, perfecto, muy sencillo.

Ya no veía con claridad la pantalla de su laptop así que decidió acostarse sin dejar de pensar en su situación y obviamente en su bobito. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido dejando su laptop prendida en donde podía leerse lo siguiente:

 _"ADVERTENCIA: No pienses en él cuando te vayas a dormir. Si empiezas a sonreír como niña y pensar que es "tan lindo/a", te estarás condicionado para amarlo y te acostumbrarás a esa sensación cuando lo veas. Detente._

 _Si no te ha dado ninguna señal de que le gustas, no caigas en la trampa y le digas que lo amas"._

* * *

Se levantó por la mañana sin muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela, la cabeza lo mataba como era de esperarse y eso que según él no había bebido mucho, salió de la habitación recordando que cierto huésped no deseado tal vez seguía ahí.

—Buenos días, amor —Nat se encontraba ya despierto y arreglado, listo para ir la escuela—. Te he preparado el desayuno.

—Gra..cias —notó que sobre la mesa solo había un vaso de jugo y un pan de dulce—, pero cuanta amabilidad, sabes que nunca te casaras, ¿cierto?

— ¿Así es como me agradeces que tan si quiera piense en ti? Y a menos que tú quieras casarte no lo haré —ese comentario casi hace que Kevin expulsara el jugo por la nariz de la risa.

—Anda entonces, se buena esposa y enciende mi moto.

—Pero que romántico, llegar a la escuela juntos, con la misma ropa del día anterior —Le lanzo un beso con las manos y salió a revisar su motocicleta.

—Anda ya lárgate —alcanzó a gritarle.

Esto era _rutina_ de casi todos los días, la mayoría del tiempo se quedaban a dormir juntos ya sea en casa de kevin o en la de Nat, y por las mañanas éste siempre salía con sus jugueteos de matrimonio perfecto. Matrimonio, definitivamente no se imaginaba casado ni nada por el estilo, pero ver a DobleD cocinándole un buen desayuno, eso si lo anhelaba, sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y salió acompañando a Nat, marchándose a la escuela.

En el camino se toparon con los tres Ed´s que al parecer se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellos, la única diferencia es que ellos iban a pie.

—Baja la velocidad y divirtámonos un rato ¿quieres? —el pelinaranja le hizo caso, también era algo normal molestar a esos tres.

—¡Ey! A su derecha, soquetes —gritó Nat y Kevin pito al pasar a lado de ellos.

— ¿Otra vez tú, alcornoque? Ve a fastidiar a tu madre —Eddy miró desafiándolo.

—Cálmate, Eddy, si los ignoras es mejor —DobleD miraba al frente sin importarle los "bravucones".

—No, si les doy una paliza es mejor —alzó sus puños como poniéndose en guardia, Edd volteo para detenerlo antes de que hiciera una locura bajándole los brazos.

—Discúlpenos si no ponemos atención a sus ofensas, pero estamos muy apurados por llegar a nuestras clases —el tono en el que lo mencionó sonó muy arrogante lo cual hizo molestar a Nat.

— ¿De aquí en cuando tienes tanto valor, eh, ñoño?

— De aquí en cuando cualquier animal se cree con el derecho de insultarnos —Kevin soltó un bufido al aguantarse la risa, y Nat se puso colorado y de un momento a otro agarro a Edd del cuello de su bien planchado suéter para pegarle un buen puñetazo.

—Ey, detente —el pelinaranja lo zafó de aquel agarre impidiendo el golpe—, tranquilo, hombre —su semblante lucia algo furioso y el peliverde lo notó, no sabía por qué se había enojado al intentar pegarle a ese bobo pero daba igual, subió de nuevo a la moto y avanzaron.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti? —hablaba a sus espaldas.

—Solo te detuve hombre, no habrás querido golpearlo de verdad ¿o sí?

—Obvio que no, por lo menos no tan fuerte —rio—, pero tú ¿No me digas que te has enojado por qué intente lastimar a DobleBobo? Debe ser porque lo amas.

—Idiota, sólo no lo molestes, no me importa si es a Eddy, pero DobleD no —bajaron de la moto pues ya habían llegado.

—Estás loco, debe ser la cruda —Nat solo rio y se dirigió a su reunión del club de arte—. Nos vemos al rato.

—Lo que digas —camino hacía su aula.

Debido a sus bajas calificaciones sus maestros le habían dicho que debía tomar clases extras de sus materias, es por eso que tenía que llegar tan temprano a la escuela y a su desgracia esas dos materias que debía tomar eran en la clase de los Ed´s, la verdad no le incomodaba tener que estar en el mismo salón que el idiota de Eddy o Ed más bien lo que le preocupaba era esto que sentía por DobleD y tener que verlo por las mañanas sí que le incomodaba. ¿Cómo esperan los maestros que ponga atención a sus tontas clases extras si esta junto a Edd?, así menos podría concentrarse.

Antes de entrar a la clase pasó al baño, necesitaba echarse un poco de agua fría, Nat tenía razón, la cruda le estaba afectando, se sentía un poco mareado y la luz lo molestaba. En definitiva, no tenía ganas de entrar a clases.

—¡ _Perdón, Edd!_ —oyó que gritaban afuera de los baños.

— _No te preocupes Ed, adelántate y dile al profesor que estoy en los sanitarios._

Edd entró y Kevin miró que tenía embarrado en la cara una especie de salsa, no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿No se supone que tenías mucha prisa por llegar a tus benditas clases? —habló Kevin antes de secarse la cara con su playera—. Por cierto ¿Sabes que tienes un poco sucia la cara?

—Perdón Kevin, pero no necesito de tu sarcasmo —lo que tenía en la cara en realidad era yogurt de fresa, que Ed intentó abrir minutos antes y por torpeza lo derramo sobre DobleD—, podrías dejar de burlarte y abrir la llave del agua, creo que me ha caído un poco en los ojos —Kevin le hizo caso de inmediato y enseguida fue por unas toallitas de papel para ayudarlo a limpiarse—. Gracias, por cierto, mis disculpas a tu amigo, no fue mi intención ser grosero.

Ahí estaban las disculpas, como si Edd supiera que Kevin caía rendido ante ellas, y como si no le importaba que Natt hubiera empezado todo, no, Edd siempre demostraba ser mejor.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ja! Creo que le diste una lección al responderle, se lo merecía —se recargó en los lavabos esperando a que el pelinegro terminará.

—Solo lo dije sin pensar, no es como que tuviera un propósito —rió algo ingenuo—. Por cierto ¿Tú no piensas entrar a clase?

Esa pregunta le hizo pensar que hasta hace un momento estaba decidido a no entrar, pero en un instante y en cuestión de solo hablar un poco con Edd le hizo cambiar de opinión, ¿cómo podía ser posible? En tan solo segundos la fatigues se le olvido y lo único que quería era estar cerca de Edd.

—Me aseguro de que no te saltes la clase —contestó con una sonrisa dibujada, estaba entablando una conversación con Edd sin necesidad de llamarle nerd y eso se sentía asombrosamente bien.

—Creo que mas bien será al revés, yo vigilaré que entres —se secó las manos y la cara con la toallita de papel y empujó levemente a Kevin hacia la salida—. Anda vamos, chico rebelde.

—Bobo —dicho esto le bajó su gorro hasta taparle toda la cara, de tal manera que le quedo como "pasa montañas" y se echó a correr al salón dejando a DobleD atrás, quien sólo bufo e intentó alcanzarlo pero Kevin ya había entrado al aula. Él entró un segundo después con una gran sonrisa en la boca ya que la "bromita" del pelinaranja lo había divertido y se sentó en su pupitre, no sin antes pedirle disculpas al profesor por la tardanza.

Kevin se sentó hasta atrás como de costumbre y una vez acomodado saco una hoja y un lápiz y se puso a trazar algo, acto seguido lanzó el papel a Edd, el cual por cierto le pego en la cabeza. Al abrirlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pues en el papel se apreciaba un intento de dibujo de él con la cara toda manchada de rosa, exclamando un pequeño dialogo que decía "¡ _Ay, mis ojos!"_.

Kevin sonrió al verlo reír y soltó un suspiro.

Mierda.

Definitivamente estaba enamorándose, ya no podía negarlo más. Sin embargo, podía evitarlo, aún estaba a tiempo para no caer en el amor… Recordó haber leído sobre esto en la estúpida página. Ahora ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso después de aceptarlo?


	2. Respira

**Capítulo 2. Respira.**

Se encontraba en clase de física, la verdad estaba aburrido y demasiado harto y para empeorar las cosas su amigo Nat no dejaba de fastidiarlo.

—¿Entonces, Kevin? —le habló de nuevo Nat. Él se sentaba a un lado suyo en todas las clases, y justo ahora le susurraba para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

—¿Entonces qué? —repitió el pelinaranja, no le había prestado atención en toda la clase.

—Que si vamos a casa de Rolf, compraré una botella de vodka, esta vez yo invitare.

—No —contestó algo seco—. No estoy de humor.

—Bueno ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan de buenas?

—Solo no estoy de humor —cortó la conversación y logró que Nat dejara de fastidiarlo. En realidad, su mal humor se debía al hecho de que no había visto a cierta personita en todo el día, y es que hoy no le tocaban ni historia ni matemáticas, que eran las materias que re-cursaba con él, por tal motivo se sentía frustrado, no lo sabía conscientemente, pero esa era la razón.

En cuanto acabó la clase salió enseguida, tal vez su entrenamiento de fútbol lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Sí, tal vez golpear algo serviría.

Iba a subirse a su moto para pasar a comer su casa antes de ir a entrenar cuando vio a Edd en la entrada, lo que le sorprendió fue que no se encontraba con sus amigos de siempre, esta vez estaba solo con un tipo, quien al parecer era de duodécimo grado. ¿Quién era ese? Y ¿Qué mierda quería con DobleD? Una rabia inundó su ser, ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Celos? Intento relajarse contando hasta 10, no podía ser posible que sintiera celos, en unos segundos se calmó un poco pero en vez de regresar a su motocicleta se acercó a DobleD y a su compañero, se alejó de ellos unos cinco pasos para poder escuchar lo que le decía. Así es, sólo escucharía por mera curiosidad y entonces después de saber de lo que hablaban se iría, eso sería todo.

—Anda, sabes que te necesito —volvía a repetir el chico extraño, el cual estaba demasiado cerca del pelinegro.

—No Rick, de verdad que no puedo, mira tengo toda mi tarde ocupada —se le notaba algo incómodo, era obvio que no quería seguir hablando con ese idiota.

—Oh, vamos lindura —insistió.

¿Lindura? ¿Kevin había escuchado bien? Sintió la rabia de nuevo, y esta vez era mayor.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, sabes, debo alcanzar a mis amigos —Palmeó el hombro del mayor y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando lo jaló del brazo.

— ¿Ni por qué te lo pido por favor? —lo acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—. Anda, vamos a mi casa.

—No, ni… —no acabó de responder pues de la nada Kevin tiró de un puñetazo al tal Rick— ¡¿Kevin?!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! —el mayor se levantó sobándose la mandíbula y se acercó a Kevin para comenzar la pelea, aunque conocía que era capitán del equipo de americano no le intimidaba en absoluto—. Estás muerto, hijo de puta.

Sin avisar Kevin le tiro otro puñetazo esta vez en el hígado, como un gancho, Rick lo tomó de la cabeza y por simple inercia la azotó contra su rodilla, sacándole un poco de sangre, el pelirrojo tomó la ventaja y rodeó su cintura azotándolo contra un muro de la escuela, el mayor se abalanzó contra él y los dos terminaron en el piso. Kevin dominó la situación y se posiciono sobre él lanzándole puñetazo tras puñetazo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a DobleD, ¿Entendido? —mencinó Kevin antes de proyectar otro puñetazo, la forma de mencionarlo fue casi en un susurro por lo que sólo Rick pud haberlo escuchado, en un tono cortante y áspero provocando un poco de miedo en el otro el cual asintió. La muchedumbre se formó alrededor de los peleadores y nadie hacía nada para detenerlos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Edd se aventó contra Kevin sólo para quitarlo de encima de Rick, con tal de separarlos, justo en ese momento llego el prefecto.

—Ustedes tres, a dirección, ahora —con ayuda de otros dos maestros los levantaron y se los llevaron. Sí, incluyendo a Edd.

Hablaron por varios minutos con los tres en la dirección y dejaron ir a Kevin y Edd con 2 horas de detención como castigo, por su parte Rick estaba en riesgo de expulsión pues era su tercera llamada de atención en esta semana, así que no lo dejaron ir hasta ver a sus padres.

—Ya les dije que él no hizo nada —habló el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a Edd. Se encontraban caminando por el pasillo.

—Eso no fue lo que yo vi, él estaba en medio de la pelea —contestó el prefecto—, y aunque me es increíble de usted, Marion, debe asumir las consecuencias —él susodicho sólo miraba hacía el piso—. Bueno, entren, den gracias que solo les han dado dos horas.

Ambos entraron al salón resignados y en cuestión de segundos Edd perdió la compostura.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? En este momento están llamando a nuestros padres, oh santo cielo, la tía Rigoberta se enojará mucho —gritaba como en una especie de crisis, tenía sus manos entrelazadas y se le veía muy nervioso.

—Calma, saben que no eres un chico malo así que no creo que hagan mucho alboroto —le hablaba sentado desde una banca con los pies sobre la mesa.

—¡El club! Oh, no, el club —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Se suponía que hoy hablaríamos sobre las especies acuáticas.

—No creo que te expulsen por faltar una vez —seguía relajado con las manos atrás de su cabeza.

—¿Qué tú no te preocupas por nada? —lo miró enojado. En cierta parte era su culpa que él haya acabado ahí— ¡Tienes el labio hinchado! ¡Tus notas no son perfectas y andas por ahí golpeando a cualquiera! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —aunque todo parecía un regaño, la pregunta sonó con preocupación adherida.

—Sólo me cae mal —respondió vanamente—. Y claro que me preocupo, gracias a esto yo falte a mi entrenamiento y si sigo así puede que me expulsen del equipo, pero no lograré nada gritando y alterándome —tomó sus mejillas y las pellizco—. Relájate, bobo.

—Auch —Se quejó.

De cierta manera Kevin tenía razón, lo único que podía hacer era aceptar el castigo y ya después arreglaría lo demás. Suspiro hondo y decidió llevar la situación, se preocuparía de sus padres y de su tía Rigoberta cuando llegara el momento, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era tomar las consecuencias de sus actos, porque aunque en mayoría, todo había sido culpa de Kevin, debía hacerse responsable de sus propios actos. Resignado tomó uno de los asientos a lado del pelinaranja.

—Entonces, Kev… ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo para que lo odiaras tanto? Digo, terminó hecho trizas.

Kevin desvió la mirada y pensó en algo rápido, pero no se le ocurría nada y en definitiva no podía decirle la verdad.

—Asuntos personales. Mejor dime tú, ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él? —intentó sonar lo más natural, aunque quería saber la razón desde hace rato.

—Ohm, pues desde la semana pasada me ha pedido ayuda con química, o mas bien quiere que yo le haga todos sus trabajos, así que me ha pedido que nos veamos para que le ayude —hizo un tipo de énfasis en la última palabra. Kevin alzó una ceja, no podía creer lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

— ¿A si que te ha fastidiado desde hace una semana para que lo ayudes?

—Ajam —sacó una libreta de su mochila.

— ¿Y por eso estaba tan cerca de ti, para convencerte?

—Sí —también saco un gran libro de Lógica.

— ¿Y te ha pedido que vayan a SU casa para que le ayudes?

—Si, eso me ha dicho —comenzó a tomar notas del libro— Pero ¿tú como sabes que me pidió ir a su casa?

— ¡Bobo! ¡ese tipo planeaba llevarte a su cama!

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos como platos y el lapicero que sostenía se cayó.

—Si ese idiota en realidad hubiera querido que lo ayudases no te lo hubiera pedido amablemente, en todo caso te hubiera obligado. Sin embargo, andaba junto a ti coqueteándote y tú ni en cuenta.

— ¿Coqueteando? Creo que me hubiera dado cuenta de eso —un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas. Dejó a un lado su libro y sus notas y presto plena atención a lo que Kevin le decía.

—Tal parece que no lo hiciste —rio—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente?

De cierto modo el hecho de que DobleD no se hubiera dado cuenta del coqueteo lo tranquilizaba un poco, al menos no caería tan fácil con alguien, ¿O el hecho de que fuera tan inocente debía preocuparle?

—Presta mas atención, quieres. Supongo yo que hay muchas personas rondándote —Lo miró de reojo.

—No seas tan dramático, Kev. En primera: no creo que haya más de un pretendiente, y eso según tú, y en segunda: yo estoy muy concentrado en mis estudios como para darle importancia a eso.

—Eso es perfecto —rió con satisfacción a lo que Edd lo miró confuso.

—Bueno, ahora podrás disculparme, pero de verdad necesito hacer mis apuntes de lógica.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Harás tarea en detención? Y quieres que no te llame ñoño, no tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas.

—Perdón, pero ya que estaremos dos horas aquí, no pienso perder mi tiempo.

—¿Quién dijo que estaremos las dos horas completas? —rio de lado y su mirada significaba mas problemas.

—Oh, no. Ya es suficiente con que nos hayas detenido, no querrás que ahora nos expulsen por faltar al castigo.

—Escapemos —se levantó y le estiro la mano invitándolo a acompañarlo, Edd tomo su mano y muy diferente a lo que esperaba lo jalo para sentarlo en una banca.

—He dicho que NO, nos quedaremos aquí dos horas, tú te pondrás a hacer tu tarea y yo leeré mi libro, y si tienes alguna duda en cuanto a tus apuntes, por favor, no dudes en pedirme ayuda —enfatizó lo dicho con una sonrisa que mostraba seguridad.

Kevin se sorprendió. Al parecer Edd, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser el que diera las ordenes, después de todo sí tenía su carácter, lo miró como bobo fascinado por su actitud y decidió obedecerle.

—Bien, nos quedaremos, pero no pienso ponerme a estudiar —agarró su mochila y rebusco algo hasta que dio con ello—, juguemos póker —comenzó a revolver una baraja.

—Paso —contestó sin desviar la vista de su libro—. No sé jugar.

—Pues no es tan difícil, yo te enseñare, Nat me enseñó a mi y ahora le gano en cada partida, tal vez nos suceda lo mismo.

—Enserio Kev, soy muy malo en ese tipo de juegos.

—Entonces jugaremos "Guerra de Ases", solo tiene una regla, gana el de la carta con más valor, vamos, no dejare que leas —cerró su libro de un manotazo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignado y guardó sus cosas, sentándose de tal manera que quedaran uno enfrente del otro.

—Cada quien tiene dos mazos de cartas, las vamos mostrando una por una y quien tenga mayor valor en su carta se queda con ambas ¿Vale? —le explicaba mientras repartía los manojos de cartas.

—Hecho, suena más fácil de lo que creí, pero hagamos como una prueba —rio un poco apenado.

Jugaron el primer round de mentira y para suerte fue Kevin quien gano, así siguieron y de vez en cuando ganaba uno y luego el otro hasta que después de 14 jugadas quedaron empates.

—Esto se esta volviendo aburrido, ¿Ya te puedo enseñar a jugar póker?

—Oh, vamos ya que te estaba ganando —estaba demasiado entretenido.

—Que dices, si vamos empates.

—Por eso, quien gane la siguiente es el ganador definitivo.

—Entonces hagamos esto más divertido y apostemos —le sonrió como incitándolo a hacer algo malo.

—Soy muy jóven para caer en vicios, Kev, si ya te aburriste entonces mejor cambiemos de juego, podríamos jugar TicTacToe.

— ¡Ah, no! Nada de juegos bobos, sólo se vive una vez así que apostarás, estoy seguro que no te harás adicto ni nada por el estilo, créeme ¡Ya se! Si yo gano dejaras que me escape de detención como lo propuse hace rato, y tú vendrás conmigo obviamente, pero si tú ganas nos pondremos a estudiar y a leer como viles nerd ¿Te convence?

—No —cruzó los brazos en señal de que no cambiaría de opinión, Kevin no se esperaba esa respuesta, de verdad pensó que esa idea le agradaría—. Será mejor que pienses en otra cosa.

Bueno, por lo menos había aceptado apostar ahora solo debía pensar en una buena apuesta ¿Dinero? No, eso tampoco le agradaría ¿Un reto? Tal vez, pero ¿qué clase de reto? No tuvo que dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza para que se le ocurriera algo, un beso. Eso es, tal vez con un beso podría comprobar de una vez por todas que es lo que sentía por DobleD, tan solo debía sonar natural y pedírselo como si formara parte de un reto, un simple y juguetón reto. Al solo pensar en eso sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ¿En verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿Y si Ed lo malentendía? Respiro hondo y se convenció mentalmente de hacerlo ¿Acaso era un niño? Debía hacerlo y ya, comprobar si realmente le gustaba o no.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal un reto?

—Entonces ya no sería una apuesta…

—Si lo sería, escúchame, sí yo gano tu tendrás que… —no completo la frase ya que se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el salón de al lado.

Edd se respingo ante el sonido y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse más a Kevin, hasta casi abrazarlo, el ruido sonaba como unos diez cohetes prendidos, era eso o balazos. Enseguida entro una maestra algo asustada.

—Chicos ¿Están bien? —Tenía las manos sobre sus orejas y se le veía un poco pálida, al parecer estaba más desconcertada que ellos—. Salgan, después repondrán las horas del castigo.

Salieron de la escuela junto con todos los chicos que aún se encontraban en ella por diversas razones, y una vez todos reunidos les avisaron que cualquier actividad seria suspendida por el día de hoy.

—¿Qué pasó? —Edd se acercó a la maestra.

—Algún insolente lleno el salón con pirotecnia, pero no pasó a mayores. Buscaremos a los responsables —se acomodó sus lentes indignada—. Por cierto, supongo que tu castigo queda anulado, pero ten más cuidado, Marion, sobre todo con tus compañías —echó un vistazo a Kevin, quien estaba por el estacionamiento.

—Gracias, lo tendré —le sonrió amablemente y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo—. Al parecer alguien te escuchó, nos libramos del castigo.

—Pero que suerte —echó a reír—. Bueno bobo, nos vemos, estoy muriendo de hambre —removió un poco su gorro intentando despeinarlo y se fue directo a su motocicleta.

Arranco lo más rápido que pudo, en realidad sí había sido suerte, estuvo a nada de pedirle que lo besara ¿Acaso estaba loco? No podía andar por ahí pidiéndole besos, sobre todo si intentas evitar enamorarte, eso es como echar limón a una herida, una estupidez. En definitiva, eso había sido como una señal de que no debía cometer locuras, se había salvado de meter la pata y por poco. Tomó aire una vez más para olvidarse de lo sucedido, convenciéndose de que sus pensamientos habían sido un error.

Edd se quedó allí, no esperaba que Kev se fuera, de alguna manera pensó que tal vez volverían juntos a sus respectivas casas, total, eran vecinos, pero bueno que más daba no se volverían súper amigos con solo pasar media hora juntos. Camino a su casa sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, a final de cuentas Kevin siempre sería Kevin aquel chico con el que parecía que estaban en guerra desde pequeños y eso nunca cambiaría, soltó un suspiro resignado, daba igual.

Camino entre los arbustos de los vecinos y de repente sintió una mano apretando su cuello que lo jalo hacía adentro, y antes de que DobleD entrara en pánico y gritara por auxilio notó de quien se trataba.

—De nada —eran Ed y Eddy, ambos con una sonrisa gigante.

—¡Yei! ¡Funciono, funciono! —celebró el grandulón alzando las manos.

—¿Eddy… Ed? ¿A qué se refieren? —parpadeó unas dos o tres veces pues su gran cerebro no captaba aquello.

—Eres libre, de nada —soltó Eddy mirándose las uñas, muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

Tardó unos tres segundos y 2 pestañeos mas en entender exactamente a qué se refería, ¿Libre de… detención?

—¡Sabes que casi quemas la escuela, aún había varios alumnos adentro! ¡Que tal que las chispas alcanzaban papeles! ¡Eso fue muy arriesgado!... te lo agradezco, pero ¡fue muy arriesgado! —estalló al haber atado cabos zarandeándolo de los hombros.

—Sabía que reaccionarias así —movió su mano dando a entender que le importaba poco lo que Edd le gritaba—. Pero, descuida, todo lo planee perfectamente, puse un bote sobre el petardo, aleje cualquier cosa posible a quemarse o inflamarse y salí de ahí enseguida o los primeros sospechosos seríamos nosotros.

—Lo bueno es que te libraste de estar dos horas con kevin —Ed lo abrazó hasta casi asfixiarlo.

—De hecho, eso no fue tan malo… —los dos lo voltearon a ver como si fuera un bicho raro—. No lo fue —Enfatizó.

—Pero si fue culpa de él que te castigarán, o ¿acaso me dirás que te lo merecías? —DobleD guardó silencio—. No te preocupes Edd, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados después de esto. Nosotros atacaremos —alzó un puño como si le estuviera hablando a un ejército.

—Lo que digas Eddy —no sabía de qué hablaba así que le tomo poca importancia, su amigo siempre era así, siempre hablando por hablar sin mucho sentido que digamos. Durante el camino a casa recordó que no había terminado su puesta con Kevin, y a todo esto ¿Qué era eso que iban a apostar? Lo más seguro es que fuese algo relacionado a la humillación o a alguna broma, echó a reír consigo mismo, que bueno que los petardos interrumpieron antes de que Kevin le obligará a hacer una locura. Sí, qué bueno.


	3. Date un espacio

**Capítulo 3. Date un espacio.**

Saltó velozmente de su cama aventando el despertador que no dejaba de sonar.

—¡Por fin! ya tengo todo planeado, hoy será un día perfecto —sonrió de lado a lado, con las manos en la cadera, mostrándo una pose de orgullo total.

—¡Skipper!, más te vale que traigas tu culo a desayunar... of mhe lo tragaref todo yol (o me lo tragare todo yo) —le gritaba su hermano mayor con medio pan tostado en la boca.

—¡Ey, No! No te comas mi parte, abusón —bajó corriendo las escaleras en ropa interior y se tropezó en el primer escalón, lo que le hizo bajar más rápido, devoró todo su desayuno sin siquiera saborearlo y salió de su casa aún con la sonrisa en la cara, pues había pasado toda la noche en vela planeando como vengarse de aquel que le debía muchas.

Recorrió el vecindario rápidamente hasta llegar a la casa de su segundo mejor amigo, o tal vez el primero, la verdad no sabía cuál era el ordén.

—¡Oye, Doble D! Sal, es hora de ir a la escuela —gritó afuera de la casa de éste, molestando a los vecinos—. Se nos hace tarde para llegar a nuestros preciados estudios.

Espero allí afuera como por un minuto y harto de esperar en el portón entro como juan por su casa sin invitación alguna.

— ¿Eddy? ¿Tú, presionándome para ir a la escuela? ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? —lo encontró en su cocina tomando directamente de un cartón de jugo.— Jamás creí que este día llegaría —hablaba para sí mientras Eddy lo ignoraba.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Vayamos por el grandulón —lo tomó de su mano para que avanzará ya que era tanto su asombro que se quedó inmóvil.

—Por fin has cambiado, Eddy, debo decir que es muy repentino pero da igual, lo importante es que por fin aceptarás mis tutorías que con años te he propuesto, y... espera un momento —detuvo su charla para pensar todo más detenidamente—. ¡Tú!

—Holis —llego Ed abrazándolos por atrás— Eddy, ¿ya le comentaste a doble D sobre el gran plan? —sacó una quesadilla medio grasienta de su mochila la cual comió como si nada.

—¡Lo sabía!, era demasiada sorpresa, por qué no lo sospeche desde un principio.

—Oi, oi, no hagas tanto alboroto, calla y escucha —se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—, saboteare su entrenamiento, estuve pensando ¿qué es lo más preciado para ese soquete?, y ¡tachan! Se me vino a la mente su maravilloso equipo de futbol...

—Espera ¿todo esto es contra Kevin? No estarás pensando en meterte con todo el equipo ¿cierto? Si te llegan a atrapar serás hombre muerto.

—Es que no sabrán que fui yo, porque aquí es cuando entra tu ingenio.

—Ni lo pienses, suficientes golpizas nos han dado como para que nos busquemos otras.

—Es que todo está estrictamente planeado, si me apoyas prometo no pedirte nada en un mes ¿Sí? —Edd lo pensó por dos segundos a lo que terminó aceptando, para variar.

—Pero jura que no me molestaras.

—¡Lo juro!

—Yo también lo juro —se unió, de la nada Ed.

En la escuela, Kevin se encontraba sobre su motocicleta, por alguna razón aún no entraba, tal vez porque esperaba a ver a alguien, o tal vez sólo no le apetecía comenzar la tortura de los estudios, si debía ser eso. Tomo el casco a un costado de su cintura y se dirigió a la entrada, cuando vio a Edd, allí estaba, con esos tontos de siempre. Sin darse cuenta se le quedo viendo cínicamente lo cual percibió Edd quien lo miro devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenos días, Kev —Dijo sin más, recibiendo regaños por parte de Eddy.

Su cara se tornó roja en instantes y solo sentía como su corazón latía. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho Kev? ¿KEV? Su amor... digo, su compañero, lo había saludado, así, de la nada y aparte le llamo dulcemente. Era obvio que debía contestarle, saludarlo de igual manera, pero sin oírse como un idiota

—H-hola, tarado —Le hablo a la nada pues Edd ya se había marchado—... Mierda —cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez inhalando y exhalando con el diafragma, para olvidar ese momento, y una vez que se sintió calmado camino a su clase.

Estaba seguro de que estos pensamientos y ¿sentimientos'? se le pasarían en unos días, solo debía controlarse, y no dejarse llevar, después de todo tal vez si había algo que le gustaba de ese bobo pero nada de mucha importancia, nada que le hiciera preocuparse tanto ya que esto era pasajero, según él. Entró a su primera clase, historia, que aburrido el profesor hablaba tan lento que apenas y entendía lo que decía, poco a poco sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, oh no, a este paso se quedaría dormido en la clase.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Edd mirándole, estaba enfrente de su pupitre arrodillado, el salón se encontraba vacío, sólo estaban ellos dos, noto como su corazón se aceleraba extremadamente sintiendo su sangre hervir y antes que preguntar que hacía mirándolo dormir lo que él quería era besarlo.

Se levantó del asiento y tomo a Edd de la barbilla para plantarle un beso, total nadie lo veía, era esta su oportunidad.

—Kev, espera ¿qué haces? —puso un poco de resistencia haciéndose hacia atrás, pero no funcionó ya que terminó aceptando el beso, Kevin pidió que abriera un poco su boca para introducir su lengua a lo cual accedió, el beso cada vez se fue haciendo más profundo de tal manera que sintió ese calor familiar en su entrepierna, debía sacar su miembro, debía hacer que Edd lo tomara entre sus labios, era muy atrevido, pero no podía echarse para atrás, era ahora o nunca.

—¡Tierra llamando a Kevin! ¡Beep, beep, Kevin! —Doble D le gritó entre risitas. Despertó algo sobresaltado dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un miserable sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres, bobo? —bostezó y al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío como en su fantasía más reciente, miró su miembro y dio gracias a Dios a que este no hubiera despertado.

—Ya terminaron dos clases... y como aun estabas aquí, supuse que... que alguien debía despertarte. Perdón si eso te molesto —hizo una mueca algo apenado, la cual causo mucha ternura al pelirrojo.

—Ejem... Olvídalo, supongo que gracias —tomó sus cosas y se acomodó su gorra dispuesto a marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta se detuvo en seco— ¿Y tus tontontos amiguetes? —le pregunto sin voltearlo a ver.

—Ah, ellos amm están castigados, en la clase pasada le hicieron una broma a Jimmy así que los han llevado con el director.

— ¿Ah, bien... eso les pasa por tarados —algo le impedía marcharse del salón—. ¿Sabes..? ya que tienes tiempo libre, supongo, y ya que eres un ñoño —el otro frunció el entrecejo—, perdón, ya que eres muuuuy aplicado —corrigió— ¿podrías ayudarme con Mat?

— ¿Con matemáticas? Por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente sin pensarlo—. Sólo promete que no serás un patán —sonrió.

—Lo prometo —rio dando a entender que sería muy difícil— ¿Con patán te refieres a ser caballeroso contigo y tratarte como una dama o a no ser grosero? —rio más fuerte y noto un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro.

—Sabes a que me refiero, kev. Anda vamos a la biblioteca.

—No, ahí es muy aburrido, mejor vamos afuera.

—Pero ahí no te concentrarás, hay mucho ruido.

—Patrañas, entenderé todo ya que eres tu quien me lo explica, anda —Tomó su mano por reflejo y se dirigieron al patio.

No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, se supone que no debía estar cerca de Edd ya que entre más cerca estaba de él se daba cuenta de que mayores eran sus sentimientos hacía él y por lo tanto la confusión también aumentaba, a parte él no necesitaba de ninguna asesoría ya que Nazz le había hecho el favor de explicarle muchas veces y ya no le iba tan mal en matemáticas, en realidad, todo eso lo había hecho por simple instinto, no estaba seguro de que pasaría tan solo sabía que quería estar cerca de ese bobo, tal vez así se daría cuenta de que ese bobo no podía gustarle.

—Bien, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? —Se encontraban recargados en un árbol lejos de la muchedumbre, a petición de Edd.

—En todo —Jugaba con una pelotita de baseball.

—Podríamos empezar por lo que te cuesta más trabajo, si gustas, o lo que te urge aprender por ejemplo el maestro dijo que las integrales vendrían en el examen —buscó en su mochila sus apuntes, sacando todas sus cosas.

—¿Qué es esto? —tomó una revista de entre las cosas que Edd había sacado y la hojeo.

—Es la revista mensual para los amantes de la _Micología_ —menciono lo más normal del mundo.

—.. ¿Qué? —le dirigió esa mirada que para Edd significaba "raro".

—Nada —tomó la revista y la guardo rápidamente—. Concentrémonos en ti, como te decía —miró a Kevin y éste solo seguía jugando con su pelota—… Puedes dejar de jugar, por favor —intentó quitarle la pelota pero falló.

—No eres muy ágil, ¿cierto, bobo?

—Sólo diré que soy tan bueno con las pelotas —Kevin rió por el doble sentido—, como tú lo eres con los números —se cruzó de brazos indignado a lo cual Kevin estalló de risa.

—No eres tan santo ¿cierto? Ok bobito, te reto, veamos si es cierto lo que dices. Yo resolveré un ejercicio y tu tendrás que atrapar la pelota a tres metros de distancia y el que no pueda hacerlo invitara el almuerzo del otro. ¿Te parece?

—Los dos perderemos, así no vale, concentrémonos en estudiar.

—Oh ya veo, tienes miedo de perder por mi súper inteligencia —le dio palmaditas en su cabeza—. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bien, pero te advierto que no me gusta la comida chatarra, digo, para que te vayas preparando —tomó su libreta y apunto uno de los ejercicios que había explicado el profesor en las clases pasadas—. Ten —Le estiro la hoja—, tienes 15 minutos para resolverlo.

—Perfecto —tronó los dedos de sus manos muy exageradamente y rogo por que las lecciones de Nazz rindieran fruto.

Veamos —pensó— La variable pasa a la izquierda y como tiene exponente pasa con raíz, se baja el cero y se despeja la X... hacemos la ecuación y listo, que fácil.

—Ey, bobín ya la resolví y en menos de 10 min., tal vez no debiste subestimarme —colocó sus manos sobre su nuca en pose de satisfacción—, ahora veamos qué tan bueno eres cachando la pelota.

—El que lo hayas resuelto no significa que este correcto —le sacó la lengua en pose infantil, recibiendo solo risas de Kev.

—Anda, prepárate para atraparla —corrió unos tres metros—. ¿Listo?

—No, espera —juntó su dedo índice y pulgar de ambas manos para formar un cuadrado, intentando así calcular la distancia y fuerza con la que la aventaría.

—¡No seas tan ñoño y solo cáchala! —aventó la pelotita sin demasiada fuerza, y lo único que vio fue como Edd se cubría la cara sin siquiera intentar agarrarla, por lo cual la pelota lo golpeo en la cabeza.

—Auch —gimió sobándose en el golpe, inmediatamente Kevin corrió hacia él.

—Mierda, ¿Estas bien? —revisó el lugar del golpe para asegurarse de que no estaba herido y sintió que Edd se reía.

—Estoy bien, Kev, creo que fue más el susto que el golpe, al parecer perdí, soy malísimo —volvió a reír.

—Pero qué Bobo —lo apego a su cuerpo abrazándolo mientras reía y a su sorpresa él no se resistió. Aunque fue un pequeño abrazo para Kevin fue eterno y placentero y de nuevo sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi se salía de su pecho, fue por eso que tuvo que detenerse.

—Bien, entonces mañana pagaré tu almuerzo ¿Vale? —habló como si nada, al parecer no estaba inmutado por el abrazo tan repentino.

—Sí, y más vale que traigas mucho dinero ya sabes un deportista se tiene que alimentar muy bien —se levantó jugando con su pelota.

—Espera —Kevin abrió los ojos de sorpresa—, ¿Ya te vas? —Kevin asintió con la cabeza—, ¿A dónde?

—Pues a mí entrenamiento... si quieres puedes venir, a... a verme o a sentarte allí en las gradas —se rasco la cabeza nervioso—. No sé, como quieras —Tenía la mirada desviada hacia un árbol.

— ¿Tienes que entrenar diario? ¿Qué pasa si no lo haces por un día?

—Pues... ajam supongo que nada, pero, ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? —Se puso aún más nervioso ¿Estaba insinuando que quería pasar más tiempo con él o algo así?

—Solo lo decía porque no te ayude con la asesoría y se supone que a eso veníamos.

—Ah por eso, no te preocupes _bobetón,_ nos vemos, enserio necesito ir.

Debía marcharse rápido o por Dios que lo besaría ahí mismo, y no quería asustarlo ni dejarse llevar por estas emociones pasajeras.

—Bien, entonces adiós, nos veremos mañana en clase —recogió sus cosas junto con la pelota de baseball sin darse cuenta, se despidió una vez más y se fue.

Sintió algo dentro suyo romperse al verlo machar, no sabía por qué motivo, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba desperdiciando una espléndida oportunidad, pero si de verdad quería evitar "enamorarse" debía alejarse de él, y como no podía alejarse mucho en clases que digamos pues debía hacer lo posible por no verlo fuera de, así que sin otra opción se dirigió a su entrenamiento.


	4. Ocúpate

**Capítulo 4. Ocúpate.**

—¿Tú qué opinas Kevin?

—¿Eh?...

Se encontraban en los vestidores preparándose para el entrenamiento, y al parecer le habían hecho una pregunta sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos, en realidad, no estaba nada concentrado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no le interesaba mucho que digamos, aun así, se dignó a prestarles un poco de su atención.

—Que qué opinas ¿Una chica te toma como un pervertido si intentas tu jugada en la primera cita? Chris dice que sí y que jamás te vuelve a hablar, yo digo que es todo lo contrario —alzó una ceja pidiendo su opinión—, ¿Tú qué dices?

—Emm pues —tuvo que formularse dos veces la pregunta en su cabeza ya que no había prestado demasiada atención— …Supongo que todo dependerá de su personalidad, por ejemplo, si es inocente e ingenua le asustarás —se escucharon risas en todos los vestidores logrando que Kevin se diera cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

— ¿Y si le robas un beso? —pregunto uno de sus compañeros alzando los labios en burla a su respuesta tan cursi que había dado.

—En ese caso no importa, porque es un simple beso —contesto seriamente a la pregunta sin hacer caso de sus burlas—, aunque si eres tú quien la besa lo más seguro es que salga huyendo —Las carcajadas se escucharon de nuevo.

—Quién te viera capitán, ¿Ahora eres la doctora corazón? ¿o al parecer alguien está enamorado?

—Pero qué idioteces dicen, han sido ustedes los que preguntaron, imbéciles —tomó el balón y todos lo siguieron al campo.

Comenzaron su entrenamiento como de costumbre, primero un poco de calentamiento y estiramiento, y después corrieron por minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha, esto era rutina diaria ya que todos los jugadores debían mantenerse en forma, y sobre todo debían acostumbrarse a la condición del deportista. Durante todo el entrenamiento Kevin andaba muy distraído, se tropezó dos veces al correr, y en cuanto se pusieron en posición para practicar las estrategias de juego se equivocó de lugar recibiendo gritos por parte del entrenador, una y otra vez.

Y es que simplemente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido hace menos de media hora, en aquel abrazo, su piel, se sintió tan cálida que deseo volver a ese momento para jamás soltarlo, ¡Que idiota fue al largarse! Tal vez en estos momentos podría estarlo besando, ¡Oh sí!, por fin habría probado esos deliciosos labios, y tal vez también habría metido su mano debajo de su playera para tocar su suave piel, apostaría a que su piel es demasiado delicada, pasaría su mano alrededor de su pecho y exploraría todo de él hasta llegar a sus pezones...

— ¡Kevin, cuida... —no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio como el pelirrojo caía al piso por el balonazo que cayó directo en su cara, en cuanto lo vio caer corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo— Bro ¿Estas bien? —le ayudo a incorporarse.

—Si, idiota —se levantó algo mareado— ¡Fíjate!

—Ey, eres tú él que esta distraído —habló en defensa propia, era cierto, no era culpa suya que el pelirrojo no estuviera prestando atención— si no te sientes bien será mejor que lo dejes por hoy.

— ¡Kevin! —Grito no muy feliz el entrenador a los lejos— ¡¿Puedes dejar de besar el piso?! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Te voy a lanzar a la banca si sigues así, me sirves mas sentado! —se fue acercando mientras gritaba mas fuerte, hasta estar frente a él—. Todavía de que haces que te castiguen ayer, te das el lujo de estar en la luna durante el entrenamiento…

—Estoy perfectamente bien... —le escupió las etras con rabia, no soportaba que nadie le hablara así, aunque fuera su jodido entrenador.

—¡Sabes que estas sangrando! ¿cierto? —Kevin llevo su mano a la nariz y corroboro lo que le decía, sintió un leve mareo al ver la sangre y se desmayó— ¡Alguien arrástrelo a las putas bancas, por amor de Dios! ¡Tenía razón, me sirve más sentado! ¡Todos los demás a posición! —Soltó un pitazo con el silbato que tenía en el cuello mientras dos de los jugadores acataron la orden del entrenador enseguida, levantando a Kevin.

—Maldición —Susurro Eddy a lo lejos escondido tras un arbusto, estaban fuera de la vista de cualquier jugador, aunque desde su posición ellos podían observar perfectamente bien—, nuestro plan fallo tontorrones —chasqueo la lengua en señal de rabieta.

—Pero que mal —respondió Ed sin saber de qué hablaba exactamente, no entendía por qué el plan había fallado si a final de cuentas aun podían hacer la broma.

—De cierta manera esto es bueno, tal vez deberías dejar en paz a Kevin o...

— ¿O qué? Debo desquitarme con él ¿Por qué nunca te puedes poner de nuestro lado? —habló carraspeando a lo que Edd sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bien, pues entonces estaré en la biblioteca —tomó sus cosas, y se levantó del "escondite".

—Cabeza de condón, espera...

—No me llames así, sabes que lo odio y ¿debo recordarte que prometiste ya no molestarme? —Eddy se quedó con la palabra en la boca, dándole la razón con su silencio, no debió prometerle eso.

—Bien, ve a donde quieras —sacudió su mano—, yo me quedare con tontorrón y terminare el plan —Edd solo soltó un suspiro algo exasperado, y se alejó de ellos.

—Pero no te enojes DobleD —alcanzó a gritarle Ed.

—No lo hago, de hecho, me voy antes de que suceda —Le sonrió como un hermano mayor.

Camino sin muchos ánimos, al menos Eddy ya no se metería con Kevin y así éste no le haría daño, o eso es lo que su lógica lo llevaba a pensar. Aunque Kevin a veces era malo, también tenía su lado amable y en efecto, acababa de comprobarlo, eso le hacía pensar que no se merecía las bromas de su amigo, de hecho, nadie se merecía sus bromas, aunque sólo fueran juegos de niños.

En su camino notó como llevaban a Kevin a las bancas, ya estaba consciente y el sangrado había bajado, tal vez debería ir a la enfermería, en algún lado había leído que un desmayo podría ser signo de una contusión, sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero por lo menos debía proponérselo por simple seguridad y ya sería cuestión de él si quería escucharlo o no. Se acercó lentamente a él, y en cuanto el pelirrojo lo vio alzo la vista.

—Así que, si viniste eh, ¿viste el golpe? —rio, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, por Dios, había visto como tropezaba a cada rato y para colmo como era golpeado con un balón, eso si que era humillarse.

—De hecho —saco un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo dio—... Deberías ir a la enfermería —se sentó a un lado de él sobre la banca.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí —dijo en tono burlón, en definitiva, no quería que Edd lo siguiera viendo en ese estado.

—Aunque te rías si es preocupación —Kevin abrió los ojos—, tal vez al caer te golpeaste ¿No te duele la cabeza? Digo, no es normal que te desmayes después de un golpe así.

—Ahh —soltó una carcajeada—, eso, bueno digamos que la sangre no me agrada mucho que digamos —Edd parpadeo al escucharlo y soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿La sangre? ¿Esa es la debilidad del rudo Kevin? —se tapó la boca para no carcajearse—. L-o lo siento

Kevin frunció el ceño, jamás había visto a Edd burlarse de alguien, pero eso no le disgustó en absoluto, por el contrario, le agradaba conocer algo nuevo de él, y sobre todo escuchar esa parte tan dulce que a pesar de que se estaba burlando se disculpaba, sonrío inconscientemente pero el pelinegro no lo notó.

—Bueno, ya basta de burlarse de mi ¿No? —se levantó de la banca— ¿Me acompañarás a la enfermería, bobo? —comenzó a caminar.

—S-sí, espérame Kev —se erizó al escuchar así su nombre—. Lo mejor será que alguien te acompañe, no vaya ser que vuelvas a desmayarte.

—Omitiré que dijiste eso como burla —pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Edd.

— ¿Necesitas apoyo? —se sorprendió por el aquel brazo.

—Sí, la verdad es que aún me siento algo mareado, tal vez necesite que me cargues —se recargo aún más sobre él, depositando casi todo su peso.

—Oye no hagas eso o voy a cae... —se tropezó con una piedrita y el peso de ambos le gano cayéndose debajo de Kevin— ¡Auch..!

Doble D se encontraba tendido boca abajo sobre el pasto y Kevin había caído sobre él, dejandolos en una posición muy incomoda a ambos. Kevin respiro sobre su nuca e inhalo aquel aroma que emanaba, era tan dulce y natural que le dieron ganas de pasar su lengua, aunque se contuvo de hacerlo con todas las ganas del mundo.

—Ey, Kev, sabes que si pesas ¿Gustas quitarte... —Sintió un pequeño bulto molestando en sus nalgas, y antes de que dijera algo Kevin se apartó de prisa.

—Mejor voy yo solo, nos vemos bobo —Se retiró de inmediato casi corriendo sin dar mucha explicación, dejando a doble D algo confuso.

Corrió de nuevo entre los pasillos, su única urgencia ahora era llegar a los sanitarios y terminar con su pequeño "problemilla", tenía sus manos justo en su entrepierna y le importaba un comino si alguien notaba de lo que se trataba tan solo quería terminar con esto.

—¡Justo ahora, justo ahora! —iba gritándole a su "amiguito" mientras se dirigía al baño—. No pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa, idiota.

Todos se le quedaban mirando con burla y algo de miedo. Llego al baño y se metió azotando la puerta, se sentó en el retrete y bajó sus boxers, miro su miembro y ya estaba más que despierto lo cual le dolía, cerró los ojos y con solo pensar en Edd y rozar su punta se estremeció, enrolló su mano en su pene frotándolo mientras recordaba aquel dulce aroma del bobo, subía y bajaba de sólo pensar que estuvo a punto de besarle, soltó un pequeño gemido y lo apretó, hizo más rápida la fricción y se corrió tan pronto como pensó en los labios de Edd rozar su pene, fue el clímax para él, respiro hondo para reincorporarse de aquello y después del placer su reproche mental llego, por dios, ¿Acaso acababa de masturbarse pensando en… Edd? Eso, eso ya era demasiado hasta para él, aunque debía admitir que el placer que sintió no fue como otro igual, y también estaba el hecho de que jamás se había venido tan rápido, pero aun así, no podía ser cierto.

Se limpió con las toallas de papel y salió del baño, no estaba de humor como para ir a la enfermería o volver al entrenamiento así que decidió largarse a su casa de una buena vez. Al salir del baño choco con uno de sus compañeros de americano.

— ¡Kevin!, ¡¿Has visto a ese idiota?! —su compañero estaba todo pintado de colores, todo el cuerpo y parte de su cara.

— ¿Pero qué coño te pasó? —no evito reírse—. Pareciera que un payaso se vino en ti.

— ¡Ese imbécil de Edward! —Estaba tan enojado que, si fuese una caricatura le saldrían humo por las orejas, porque rojo ya estaba. Kevin seguía riendo, ya que es gracioso cuando no te pasa a ti— Cállate y ayúdanos a buscarlo.

—Ok, ok —palmeo su hombro y salió a ayudar a su equipo.

Supuso que se refería al tarado de Eddy, ya que es el único que causaría estupideces, bueno él y el otro grandulón, definitivamente Doble D no era, mierda, el pensar en él le hizo recordar la escena de hace un rato y se sintió humillado, de nuevo, ahora como vería si quiera a Edd, bueno de cierta manera es bueno, lo había asustado y así ya no se acercaría a él... ¡no! No era nada bueno, lo perdería por estupideces, su mente estaba hecha un caos en ese momento se debatía entre alejarse de Edd o no. Seguía pensando eso cuando escucho gritos atrás de los baños, al parecer ya habían dado con Eddy, corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros, no se encontraba muy de humor, pero por nada del mundo se perdería esa paliza, además, tal vez participaría un poco, ya que golpear un Eddy nunca estaba de más a parte que le serviría para liberar tensión.

 **Capítulo 5 Auto-decepciónate.**

—¿Tú qué opinas Kevin?

—¿Eh?...

Se encontraban en los vestidores preparándose para el entrenamiento, y al parecer le habían hecho una pregunta sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos, en realidad, no estaba nada concentrado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no le interesaba mucho que digamos, aun así, se dignó a prestarles un poco de su atención.

—Que qué opinas ¿Una chica te toma como un pervertido si intentas tu jugada en la primera cita? Chris dice que sí y que jamás te vuelve a hablar, yo digo que es todo lo contrario —alzó una ceja pidiendo su opinión—, ¿Tú qué dices?

—Emm pues —tuvo que formularse dos veces la pregunta en su cabeza ya que no había prestado demasiada atención— …Supongo que todo dependerá de su personalidad, por ejemplo, si es inocente e ingenua le asustarás —se escucharon risas en todos los vestidores logrando que Kevin se diera cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

— ¿Y si le robas un beso? —pregunto uno de sus compañeros alzando los labios en burla a su respuesta tan cursi que había dado.

—En ese caso no importa, porque es un simple beso —contesto seriamente a la pregunta sin hacer caso de sus burlas—, aunque si eres tú quien la besa lo más seguro es que salga huyendo —Las carcajadas se escucharon de nuevo.

—Quién te viera capitán, ¿Ahora eres la doctora corazón? ¿o al parecer alguien está enamorado?

—Pero qué idioteces dicen, han sido ustedes los que preguntaron, imbéciles —tomó el balón y todos lo siguieron al campo.

Comenzaron su entrenamiento como de costumbre, primero un poco de calentamiento y estiramiento, y después corrieron por minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha, esto era rutina diaria ya que todos los jugadores debían mantenerse en forma, y sobre todo debían acostumbrarse a la condición del deportista. Durante todo el entrenamiento Kevin andaba muy distraído, se tropezó dos veces al correr, y en cuanto se pusieron en posición para practicar las estrategias de juego se equivocó de lugar recibiendo gritos por parte del entrenador, una y otra vez.

Y es que simplemente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido hace menos de media hora, en aquel abrazo, su piel, se sintió tan cálida que deseo volver a ese momento para jamás soltarlo, ¡Que idiota fue al largarse! Tal vez en estos momentos podría estarlo besando, ¡Oh sí!, por fin habría probado esos deliciosos labios, y tal vez también habría metido su mano debajo de su playera para tocar su suave piel, apostaría a que su piel es demasiado delicada, pasaría su mano alrededor de su pecho y exploraría todo de él hasta llegar a sus pezones...

— ¡Kevin, cuida... —no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio como el pelirrojo caía al piso por el balonazo que cayó directo en su cara, en cuanto lo vio caer corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo— Bro ¿Estas bien? —le ayudo a incorporarse.

—Si, idiota —se levantó algo mareado— ¡Fíjate!

—Ey, eres tú él que esta distraído —habló en defensa propia, era cierto, no era culpa suya que el pelirrojo no estuviera prestando atención— si no te sientes bien será mejor que lo dejes por hoy.

— ¡Kevin! —Grito no muy feliz el entrenador a los lejos— ¡¿Puedes dejar de besar el piso?! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Te voy a lanzar a la banca si sigues así, me sirves mas sentado! —se fue acercando mientras gritaba mas fuerte, hasta estar frente a él—. Todavía de que haces que te castiguen ayer, te das el lujo de estar en la luna durante el entrenamiento…

—Estoy perfectamente bien... —le escupió las etras con rabia, no soportaba que nadie le hablara así, aunque fuera su jodido entrenador.

—¡Sabes que estas sangrando! ¿cierto? —Kevin llevo su mano a la nariz y corroboro lo que le decía, sintió un leve mareo al ver la sangre y se desmayó— ¡Alguien arrástrelo a las putas bancas, por amor de Dios! ¡Tenía razón, me sirve más sentado! ¡Todos los demás a posición! —Soltó un pitazo con el silbato que tenía en el cuello mientras dos de los jugadores acataron la orden del entrenador enseguida, levantando a Kevin.

—Maldición —Susurro Eddy a lo lejos escondido tras un arbusto, estaban fuera de la vista de cualquier jugador, aunque desde su posición ellos podían observar perfectamente bien—, nuestro plan fallo tontorrones —chasqueo la lengua en señal de rabieta.

—Pero que mal —respondió Ed sin saber de qué hablaba exactamente, no entendía por qué el plan había fallado si a final de cuentas aun podían hacer la broma.

—De cierta manera esto es bueno, tal vez deberías dejar en paz a Kevin o...

— ¿O qué? Debo desquitarme con él ¿Por qué nunca te puedes poner de nuestro lado? —habló carraspeando a lo que Edd sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bien, pues entonces estaré en la biblioteca —tomó sus cosas, y se levantó del "escondite".

—Cabeza de condón, espera...

—No me llames así, sabes que lo odio y ¿debo recordarte que prometiste ya no molestarme? —Eddy se quedó con la palabra en la boca, dándole la razón con su silencio, no debió prometerle eso.

—Bien, ve a donde quieras —sacudió su mano—, yo me quedare con tontorrón y terminare el plan —Edd solo soltó un suspiro algo exasperado, y se alejó de ellos.

—Pero no te enojes DobleD —alcanzó a gritarle Ed.

—No lo hago, de hecho, me voy antes de que suceda —Le sonrió como un hermano mayor.

Camino sin muchos ánimos, al menos Eddy ya no se metería con Kevin y así éste no le haría daño, o eso es lo que su lógica lo llevaba a pensar. Aunque Kevin a veces era malo, también tenía su lado amable y en efecto, acababa de comprobarlo, eso le hacía pensar que no se merecía las bromas de su amigo, de hecho, nadie se merecía sus bromas, aunque sólo fueran juegos de niños.

En su camino notó como llevaban a Kevin a las bancas, ya estaba consciente y el sangrado había bajado, tal vez debería ir a la enfermería, en algún lado había leído que un desmayo podría ser signo de una contusión, sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero por lo menos debía proponérselo por simple seguridad y ya sería cuestión de él si quería escucharlo o no. Se acercó lentamente a él, y en cuanto el pelirrojo lo vio alzo la vista.

—Así que, si viniste eh, ¿viste el golpe? —rio, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, por Dios, había visto como tropezaba a cada rato y para colmo como era golpeado con un balón, eso si que era humillarse.

—De hecho —saco un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo dio—... Deberías ir a la enfermería —se sentó a un lado de él sobre la banca.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí —dijo en tono burlón, en definitiva, no quería que Edd lo siguiera viendo en ese estado.

—Aunque te rías si es preocupación —Kevin abrió los ojos—, tal vez al caer te golpeaste ¿No te duele la cabeza? Digo, no es normal que te desmayes después de un golpe así.

—Ahh —soltó una carcajeada—, eso, bueno digamos que la sangre no me agrada mucho que digamos —Edd parpadeo al escucharlo y soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿La sangre? ¿Esa es la debilidad del rudo Kevin? —se tapó la boca para no carcajearse—. L-o lo siento

Kevin frunció el ceño, jamás había visto a Edd burlarse de alguien, pero eso no le disgustó en absoluto, por el contrario, le agradaba conocer algo nuevo de él, y sobre todo escuchar esa parte tan dulce que a pesar de que se estaba burlando se disculpaba, sonrío inconscientemente pero el pelinegro no lo notó.

—Bueno, ya basta de burlarse de mi ¿No? —se levantó de la banca— ¿Me acompañarás a la enfermería, bobo? —comenzó a caminar.

—S-sí, espérame Kev —se erizó al escuchar así su nombre—. Lo mejor será que alguien te acompañe, no vaya ser que vuelvas a desmayarte.

—Omitiré que dijiste eso como burla —pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Edd.

— ¿Necesitas apoyo? —se sorprendió por el aquel brazo.

—Sí, la verdad es que aún me siento algo mareado, tal vez necesite que me cargues —se recargo aún más sobre él, depositando casi todo su peso.

—Oye no hagas eso o voy a cae... —se tropezó con una piedrita y el peso de ambos le gano cayéndose debajo de Kevin— ¡Auch..!

Doble D se encontraba tendido boca abajo sobre el pasto y Kevin había caído sobre él, dejandolos en una posición muy incomoda a ambos. Kevin respiro sobre su nuca e inhalo aquel aroma que emanaba, era tan dulce y natural que le dieron ganas de pasar su lengua, aunque se contuvo de hacerlo con todas las ganas del mundo.

—Ey, Kev, sabes que si pesas ¿Gustas quitarte... —Sintió un pequeño bulto molestando en sus nalgas, y antes de que dijera algo Kevin se apartó de prisa.

—Mejor voy yo solo, nos vemos bobo —Se retiró de inmediato casi corriendo sin dar mucha explicación, dejando a doble D algo confuso.

Corrió de nuevo entre los pasillos, su única urgencia ahora era llegar a los sanitarios y terminar con su pequeño "problemilla", tenía sus manos justo en su entrepierna y le importaba un comino si alguien notaba de lo que se trataba tan solo quería terminar con esto.

—¡Justo ahora, justo ahora! —iba gritándole a su "amiguito" mientras se dirigía al baño—. No pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa, idiota.

Todos se le quedaban mirando con burla y algo de miedo. Llego al baño y se metió azotando la puerta, se sentó en el retrete y bajó sus boxers, miro su miembro y ya estaba más que despierto lo cual le dolía, cerró los ojos y con solo pensar en Edd y rozar su punta se estremeció, enrolló su mano en su pene frotándolo mientras recordaba aquel dulce aroma del bobo, subía y bajaba de sólo pensar que estuvo a punto de besarle, soltó un pequeño gemido y lo apretó, hizo más rápida la fricción y se corrió tan pronto como pensó en los labios de Edd rozar su pene, fue el clímax para él, respiro hondo para reincorporarse de aquello y después del placer su reproche mental llego, por dios, ¿Acaso acababa de masturbarse pensando en… Edd? Eso, eso ya era demasiado hasta para él, aunque debía admitir que el placer que sintió no fue como otro igual, y también estaba el hecho de que jamás se había venido tan rápido, pero aun así, no podía ser cierto.

Se limpió con las toallas de papel y salió del baño, no estaba de humor como para ir a la enfermería o volver al entrenamiento así que decidió largarse a su casa de una buena vez. Al salir del baño choco con uno de sus compañeros de americano.

— ¡Kevin!, ¡¿Has visto a ese idiota?! —su compañero estaba todo pintado de colores, todo el cuerpo y parte de su cara.

— ¿Pero qué coño te pasó? —no evito reírse—. Pareciera que un payaso se vino en ti.

— ¡Ese imbécil de Edward! —Estaba tan enojado que, si fuese una caricatura le saldrían humo por las orejas, porque rojo ya estaba. Kevin seguía riendo, ya que es gracioso cuando no te pasa a ti— Cállate y ayúdanos a buscarlo.

—Ok, ok —palmeo su hombro y salió a ayudar a su equipo.

Supuso que se refería al tarado de Eddy, ya que es el único que causaría estupideces, bueno él y el otro grandulón, definitivamente Doble D no era, mierda, el pensar en él le hizo recordar la escena de hace un rato y se sintió humillado, de nuevo, ahora como vería si quiera a Edd, bueno de cierta manera es bueno, lo había asustado y así ya no se acercaría a él... ¡no! No era nada bueno, lo perdería por estupideces, su mente estaba hecha un caos en ese momento se debatía entre alejarse de Edd o no. Seguía pensando eso cuando escucho gritos atrás de los baños, al parecer ya habían dado con Eddy, corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros, no se encontraba muy de humor, pero por nada del mundo se perdería esa paliza, además, tal vez participaría un poco, ya que golpear un Eddy nunca estaba de más a parte que le serviría para liberar tensión.


	5. Auto-decepciónate

**Capítulo 5. Auto-decepciónate.**

Al llegar a la parte trasera de los baños se encontró con la escena esperada Eddy Estaba acorralado por dos jugadores contra la pared, dejándolo con ninguna escapatoria, y para estar en esa posición en realidad estaba muy a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo pueden asegurar que fui yo? —gritoneo sin aparente temor—, puede que suela hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero piénsenlo, no soy la única persona a la que le gustaría hacerles algo —un jugador gruño.

— ¿Quién lo golpea primero? —se miraron entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué no lo golpean al mismo tiempo? —opinó kevin con burla, quien se encontraba admirando el dialogo desde hace unos segundos.

—¡Oye tú, zanahoria! Diles que estuve castigado por la tarde, es imposible que fuera yo.

¿Zanahoria? Ese imbécil si que era muy cojonudo, pero algo de lo que decía era cierto, Edd se lo había mencionado, la broma que los tarados le hicieron a Jimmy y el hecho de que los habían mandado con el director.

—Puede que tenga razón muchachos, no lo sé, solo denle una pequeña lección —a pesar de que podía ser inocente, por mas difícil de creer que esto sonase, no iba a dejar que se escapará tan fácil.

— ¿Solo una "pequeña lección", estás hablando enserio? ¿Ya viste cómo estamos? —habló uno de los jugadores que señalaba su uniforme en el cual se apreciaban 4 colores de pintura diferentes, amarillo rojo, azul y rosa. Kevin rio.

—Sí, es algo difícil de ignorar, saben, ytambién es algo difícil que si estuvieron en dirección pudieran hacerlo justo durante el entrenamiento.

— ¿Y cómo es que estas tan seguro de eso? —el otro jugado alzo una ceja algo impaciente por chocar su puño contra la cabeza de Eddy.

—Me entere —eso le hizo recordar el titubeo de Edd al mencionarlo, y ahora que lo pensaba, era mucha coincidencia... demasiada. Mierda.

Tomó a Eddy por el cuello de su playera

—Lo planearon ¿Cierto? Los tres —le dijo casi en un susurro demasiado enojado. Los otros jugadores se miraron entre si al ver el cambio repentino de su capitán.

— ¿De... qué hablas, calabaza? —no sabía que le infundía valor para seguir hablando así, aun cuando tenía a su enemigo a centímetros, tal vez es porque era muy idiota como para sentir miedo.

—¡Ves! te lo dije Edd, ya lo encontraron —llego Ed con su amigo, los dos se encontraban con la respiración agitada, al parecer habían corrido lo más rápido posible— Sálvalo.

—¡Chicos! —habló de inmediato Edd, al mirar a todos se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Kevin ¿Por qué? Esto le hizo dudar por un momento pero aun así habló—. Sé que están muy molestos, sin embargo, no tienen las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que mi amigo es el culpable.

—Eso es, háganle caso al soso —gritó Eddy que ya iba temiendo el asunto recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de kevin.

—Kev... Por favor —dudó en acercársele así que no lo hizo—, suéltalo, él no... —no terminó ya que Kevin soltó a Eddy tirándolo bruscamente al piso.

¿Por qué demonios lo defendía tan fielmente? Que tenia de bueno ese papanatas para ganar tal devoción, el simple hecho de que viniera corriendo solo para ayudarle le hacía enfurecer mas ¿Acaso sientes algo por él? Fue lo que pensó en preguntarle, pero eso sonaría muy estúpido, además estaban aquí sus compañeros, no era buena ocasión para humillarse, aún más. Volteo a ver a Edd y este tenía una cara de preocupación, pero sobre todo de culpa, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que le pasaba a ese inútil, su cabeza iba a explotar por tantos pensamientos, sólo quería desquitarse y en todo caso golpear algo, a Eddy, pero si lo hacía Doble D jamás lo perdonaría ¿sería así? No quería averiguarlo, no se arriesgaría a perderlo.

—No le hagan nada, y dense un baño, apestan —soltó sin más Kevin. No esperaban eso por parte de su capitán y a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con eso le hicieron caso, cerraron sus puños y pasaron a un lado de Eddy, quien seguía tirado, y solo le escupieron.

—Te salvaste mocoso —Se marcharon a las regaderas.

—Idiotas —susurro mirando al piso—. Gracias, calabaza, no creas que te debo una.

—¡Púdrete! —Lo aventó con una patada, tirándolo de nuevo al pasto—. Sólo aprende a callarte de una puta vez —miro por última vez a Edd y se marchó, porque si se quedaba solo un segundo mas esto no terminaría bien.

—Gracias, Kevin —se despidió Ed efusivamente— no te jugaremos otra.

—Estas bien ¿Eddy? —se le acerco el pelinegro.

—Si, creo que si, por lo menos no me rompieron nada —se levantó sacudiéndose toda la tierra de sus pantalones.

—Bueno, sólo quiero decir que te lo advertí, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, esto fue demasiada suerte.

—Nop, no lo fue —Dijo el grandulón como si nada a lo que los otros dos se le quedaron viendo pasmados.

Después de ayudarlo a incorporarse, fueron a casa de Edd como este lo había propuesto o más bien como lo hacían casi siempre, y una vez en su casa le pidió una bolsa de hielo para su ojo que al parecer estaba un poco morado e inflamado.

—No sé qué habría pasado de no ser por kev... Kevin —dijo mientras observaba el gran chichón de su amigo.

—Ya te dije que no le debo nada, es más, él debería estarme agradecido por no jugarle la broma.

—Pero eso fue mera coincidencia, el hecho de que se haya lastimado en el entrenamiento...

—Tienes razón, el hecho de que sea tan idiota como para lastimarse con un baloncito.

—¡Ja! Se burla el que tiene un ojo inflamado —lo miró con reproche.

—Uh perdón, se me olvidaba que de un tiempo a la fecha no puedo andar ofendiendo a tu Romeo... —hablo como si nada, mirándose en un espejo, estaba preocupado por el color del chichón.

— ¿Mi qué..? ¿No estarás haciendo referencia la novela, cierto? —notó que Eddy ya no le hacía caso y rodo los ojos—. Como sea, quisiera que dejaras a un lado lo de tu venganza por un rato, o que mejor te olvides de ella.

—En eso si tienes razón soquetón, la verdad es que tengo ideado otro plan, que no tiene nada que ver con bromas.

—¿Enserio? Se me es difícil creerte, sabes —se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles algo de comer.

—Pues, aunque no me creas es cierto —Guiño un ojo a Ed.

—Sip, y esta vez no te pediremos ayuda en nada, ya que Eddy lo prometió.

—Exacto, si no me crees a mi créele al grandulón —tomó una rebanada de jamón que Edd había sacado.

—Bien, digamos que sólo me haré de la vista gorda —no le tomo mucha importancia a la conversación y les dio los sándwiches ya preparados— ¿Se quedaran a dormir hoy? Mis padres no vendrán hasta mañana.

— ¡Genial! noche de películas —Ed salió corriendo en busca de sus películas favoritas y regreso al poco rato con sus brazos lleno de discos los cuales se dispusieron a ver.

Ya eran las 2:04 de la madrugada y apenas iban por la tercera película cuando se empezaron a escuchar los ronquidos de Eddy, quien al parecer había caído dormido, Doble D fue a su habitación por una cobija ya que si se quedaba desabrigado a parte de tener ese chichón también tendría un resfriado, tomo la manta y al jalarla tiro su mochila haciendo que la cosas dentro de ella salieran entre ellas la pelotita de béisbol que reboto por debajo de su cama. La tomo delicadamente y lo primero que vino a su mente fue a Kevin sobre él, había olvidado esa pequeña escena... cuando sucedió lo que sucedió, era un ñoño, pero en definitiva sabía lo que ese "bulto" podría significar, claro esta que también había otras posibles explicaciones, y mas racionales. Por supuesto que había otra explicación, decir que kev se exc... se excito al estar sobre él era muy ilógico, significaría que algo causo en él, y eso sonaba aún más improbable.

—Tus sentidos te fallaron Doble D, solo confundiste la situación —parecía que le hablaba a la pelota—, pero... ¿y si no? ¿Y sí tal vez hay un 5% de probabilidad de que Kevin se haya excitado por ti? —se sonrojo de sólo pensarlo—. No, no, no... Es obvio que no, por dios hablamos de Kevin, ni loco se fijaría en mi —puso la pelota muy bien acomodada sobre su estante, a lado de su preciado cactus.

—¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? —asomó su cabeza por sobre la puerta.

—Eh... no, nada Ed. Volvamos abajo —tomó la cobija y con un suspiro dio un último vistazo a la pelota.

Al despertar sintió un pie sobre su cabeza, al parecer era de Eddy quien seguía roncando. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un nutritivo desayuno, tal vez unos huevos. Al incorporarse se fijó en la hora de su celular.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Levántense chicos! ¡Se nos hace tarde! —no podía llegar tarde a la escuela, a parte hoy verían las nomenclaturas químicas y por nada del mundo debía perdérselo.

Salieron corriendo de la casa con Edd a la cabeza, mucho más apresurado que sus dos amigos quienes se encontraban empapados ya que al no hacerle caso no tuvo de otra más que despertarlos con agua.

—¡Oye, no tenías por qué mojarnos! —su cabello se encontraba escurriendo.

—Déjame decirte que es culpa suya por tener el sueño pesado —sintió como Ed lo salpicaba al sacudirse como un perro.

—Pues nadie te pidió despertarnos, ni desayunar nos dejaste.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de desayunar en la escuela.

—Además... —Edd volteo a verlo furioso.

—Tiene razón ¿Por qué no aprende a callarse? —susurro para sí y apresuro el paso dejando a sus amigos atrás. ¿Si les hacía un favor por qué tenía que estar quejándose de todo? Aunque tenía que aceptar que su amigo era así, un chocante, y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. En eso iba pensando cuando escucho un motor acercarse.

—Vi a dos tontos atrás, y tú no estabas con ellos —desacelero su motocicleta y camino junto a Edd de cierta manera si era sorprendente que no se encontrara con ese par de siempre—. ¿Por qué no están juntos?

—Buenos días kevin, sólo estoy un poco apresurado —le sonrío educadamente y fijo la vista al frente, esperando que se fuera.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —palmeo el volante insinuando que podía montarse.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo prisa por llegar a la escuela no por morir —soltó una risa, sintió como Kevin jalaba su brazo.

—Anda, esta nena es segura —el pelinegro trago saliva y acepto con un cargo de conciencia muy alto.

—Sólo no vayas tan rápido ¿Si? —se aprehenso a su cintura y enterró su cabeza en su espalda. Kevin también trago saliva, pero porque esas manos lo hicieron estremecerse.

—No prometo nada —arrancó y Edd sintió que el aire se le iba pero de alguna manera se sentía seguro aferrado al pelirrojo. En cada tope o en cada giro brusco, según él, se agarraba a él aún más fuerte hasta que por fin llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que pensó.

—Ey, ya puedes soltarme, estamos estáticos —palmeo su mano con cuidado—. Por cierto, sobre lo de ayer...

—Si, con respecto a eso, gracias. Aunque Eddy sea un malagradecido yo te gratifico por él.

—No, no me refiero a eso... —el solo hecho de recordar lo sucedido la rabia se le vino a la cabeza, ¿por qué le tuvo que recordar eso? Intento calmarse para no perder los estribos, digamos que eso ya era cosa del pasado.

—Oye, galán —le gritó Nat desde la entrada—, apúrate, deja de parlotear o te quedaras sin derecho.

—Voy —respondió y miro e Edd—. Nos vemos al rato ¿Lo recuerdas? —vio como Edd asentía y se fue a su clase.

La verdad no sabía a qué se había referido solo asintió por educación y para que no hiciera esperar más a su amigo, no sabía que era eso que debía recordar, así que sin más se dirigió a su salón emocionado por las benditas nomenclaturas. Durante las clases intentó descifrar aquello que le había dicho Kev sobre recordar... ¿pero recordar que? La última vez que vio a Kevin fue cuando tenían que ir a la enfermería ¿acaso sería eso? Pero él se marchó corriendo porque... Oh, no ¿Y si se refería a eso? Tal vez le iba a dar la explicación de lo sucedido, una explicación lógica, aunque no tendría por qué estarle aclarando nada. ¿Y si remotamente le confesaba que por culpa suya se había puesto erecto...? Escucho la campana que indicaba el final de la clase y esto lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro a Ed y a Eddy y noto que estos se había enojado ya que no le hablaron en todas las clases, tal vez se lo merecía por haber hecho mucho drama por unos cuantos comentarios de Eddy, aunque ellos tampoco tenían por qué enojarse tanto, al fin y al cabo ninguno había hecho algo malo, ah bueno, como sea algún día se arreglarían pero por ahora se moría de hambre así que fue directo a la cafetería.

Se sentó como un hongo en una mesa alejada de sus peculiares amigos y sin muchas ganas comió un emparedado mal hecho, según él.

—Veamos —llego Kevin de la nada—, quiero que me compres una hamburguesa —se sentó enfrente suyo importándole nada.

— ¿Disculpa? —lo miro perplejo.

—Ah ¿puedes comprarme también un cartoncito de leche? Y un panque como postre —Edd abrió los ojos recordando aquello.

—¡La apuesta! Pero espera, eso no es justo, nunca revise tu ejercicio por lo cual nadie ganó.

—No lo revisaste porque eres tan bobo que te golpeaste con una pelota de baseball, la cual por cierto te robaste.

—Esas son falsas acusaciones —desvió el mentón indignado, aunque también estaba sonrojado no esperaba que se diera cuenta de la pelota, es verdad que la había echado en su mochila por error pero aun asi no la traía para devolvérsela—. El hecho de que la haya guardado por EQUIVOCACIÓN no significa un robo.

—No mientas, sólo acepta que te gusto y quisiste quedártela. No me enojare

—Fue un simple desliz, ya te dije —mordió su sándwich con orgullo.

—Bien, te creeré, y no diré nada con respecto a que quieres un recuerdo mío —Edd frunció el entrecejo y más que enojado parecía un niño que hace berrinche.

—¿Quieres tu almuerzo si o no? Responde antes de que me arrepienta.

—Sí lo quiero, pero no aquí —el pelinegro lo miro confundido— ¿Acaso te gusta la comida que sirven? Es horrible, eso ni siquiera se puede llamar sándwich —señalo el emparedado que tenía en la mano.

—Pues no tienes de otra, si no aceptas pierdes tu premio de la apuesta —se levantó dispuesto a comprar algo, cuando sintió como Kevin lo jalaba del brazo.

—Te llevare a mi sitio favorito de hamburguesas —lo jalo hacia la salida de la cafetería cuando Edd paro en seco deteniendo al pelirrojo.

—No estarás hablando enserio, aun me falta una clase y el profesor Hanss me ha pedido que lo ayude en la tarde.

—Shh —poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios—, anda, vamos —por un momento Edd entro en shock, primero hacía que lo castigarán y ahora quería que por puro gusto perdiera una apreciada clase, no, no, no señor, eso no pasaría ni en años.

—Si quieres ir a comer lo haremos después de clases, si te parece —retrocedió un paso para irse a sentar de nuevo cuando sintió como Kevin lo cargaba en un hombro como costal de papas, todos a su alrededor los voltearon a ver pero no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que tal vez se trataba de una broma, aunque había que aceptarlo era una escena inusual— ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Kev! —daba golpecitos a su espalda.

—No, no hasta que aceptes caminar por ti solo —lo cargo hasta salir de la cafetería—. Vamos, no te arrepentirás.

—¡Kevin! —pronunciar su nombre completo sonó tan raro que logro que se detuviera—. No pienso salir contigo, bájame ahora… —lo bajó antes de que terminará y desvió la vista algo apenado, tal vez se había propasado con sus acciones no podía tratarlo como le pegará en gana. Estaba a punto de disculparse por sus acciones cuando noto que Ed y Eddy venían a lo lejos.

—Ven, vámonos —Lo tomo de la mano para evitar que sus tontos amigos los interrumpieran.

— ¡Cabeza de condón!... digo, DobleD —le grito para que les hiciera caso—, te vemos en el lugar de siempre para comer —notó que kevin estaba con él y no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada de odio, obteniendo una de vuelta de parte del pelirrojo, solo que éste se encontraba más irritado, aun asi no le importo en absoluto.

—¡Bien! —Se alegró de que ellos no siguieran enojados, y por un momento olvido que estaba acompañado—. De acuerdo, Eddy.

Kevin noto el cambio radical de Edd, aquella sonrisa que se le formo al ver a Eddy ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? En realidad, era muy obvio. De un solo movimiento acorralo a Edd contra la pared poniendo cada brazo a los costados de este, Ed y Eddy solo se alejaron rápidamente al ver aquello.

—¿No íbamos a salir? —lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—N-no, en ningún momento te dije que sí —se encontraba nervioso y algo en su interior le decía que tuviera miedo, no sabía exactamente por qué pero le daba esa sensación aunque no se encontrara en peligro exactamente.

—Faltar a una clase no es nada comparado con todas las estupideces que has hecho con esos idiotas, ¿sabes? —de repente dejo que todo su coraje hablará, no era él, eran sus celos los que hablaban.

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó dos veces, se sentía muy acorralado en esa posición y ahora descifraba el porqué de la sensación de miedo, y es que mirándolo tan cerca y tan enojado no dudaba en que, de un momento a otro, pudiera golpearlo—. Tal vez haga estupideces con ellos, pero porque son mis amigos, a final de cuentas es algo que no te incumbe.

—Creo que me incumbe cuando las bromas son para mi ¿O no? —DobleD tragó saliva, y se estremeció por la culpa que se hizo presente.

—No te pasó nada a ti. No puedes quejarte, no es que no lo lamente, pero a final de cuentas no te hicimos nada.

—Así que, si lo planearon los tres y por lo tanto nunca estuvieron castigados ¿Verdad? —No le molestaba en absoluto una estúpida broma, de hecho, estaba mas que acostumbrado a una que otra idiotez, lo que en verdad le molestaba o lo ponía inquieto era el hecho de que si no hubiera sido su tarea entretenerlo ¿Aun así se hubiera quedado con él? ¿Habrían pasado la tarde juntos o aquello sucedió meramente porque Eddy se lo había pedido así? Miro a Edd y este estaba mudo hasta que soltó un gran suspiro como rindiéndose.

—... Ok, si fue así, pero no te desquites con Eddy suficiente le hicieron ayer —se notaba que suplicaba con la mirada—. Te pido disculpas de antemano —entrelazó sus manos en señal de perdón, sí Kevin iba a por Eddy definitivamente esta vez no la libraría.

—No le hare nada, aunque no miento que quisiera —bajó sus brazos y se separó del pelinegro dejando libre a "su presa"—, solo quería que lo dijeras, eso es todo —por fin lo había captado, y justo ahora sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de decepción y furia, tal vez sentía solo frustración, frustración porque el imbécil lo tenía y él no.

Se dio la vuelta sin mas, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado, dejando a Edd allí, recargado en la pared confundido consigo mismo y sobre todo con la reacción del pelirrojo, lo que había comenzado como una divertida charla finalizo en malos términos, tan bien que se habían estado llevando y ahora todo regresaría a como antes era. Pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto el hecho de que había tenido que ver en los planes de Eddy? Para ser sinceros le había afectado más de lo esperado y no sabía exactamente lo que kevin proyectó en esas últimas palabras pero la forma en que habló le hizo pensar que de alguna manera le había hecho mal como si le hubiera decepcionado, solo que no entendía el por qué ni el cómo, era muy confuso, ¿habían terminado ya su "amistad" o cual fuera la relación que tenían? Era horrible pensar que si, algo de esa parte no le agradaba.


	6. Confía en el tempo

**Capítulo. 6 Confía en el tiempo**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que le había hablado por última vez a Edd y a decir verdad se sentía pésimo por dos razones, la primera era que lo extrañaba, sí, sonaba algo estúpido ya que no lo había tratado mucho, pero por el poco tiempo y por los pequeños ratos que estuvo con él le hacían creer que así era y la segunda era que se sentía mal ya que se había dado cuenta de quien era el número uno para Edd, y era obvio que no era él, si alguna vez pensó en estar enamorado de Edd definitivamente no podría suceder así, él, él tenía ojos para alguien más, solo debía reconocerlo y asimilarlo ¿Qué mejor que aceptar que no tenía oportunidad con él para así acabar con esto? en realidad, no le agradaba mucho decepcionarse de esta manera pero era mejor a que se hiciera más ilusiones.

Pero qué idiota, pensando como una adolescente enamorada y dolida, mejor debía poner atención a lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo en ese momento y dejar de divagar tanto. Justo en ese momento se encontraba a solas con el profesor en el salón ya que éste lo había mandado a llamar para comentarle sobre sus pésimas calificaciones, para variar, y al parecer acababa de formularle una pregunta. Rayos. No oyó cual por estar en sus propios pensamientos así que sólo asintió con la cabeza esperando que el otro no se diera cuenta.

—¿Entonces? Preocúpate más por tus calificaciones —continúo hablando sin percatarse de que en realidad le estaba hablando a la pared ya que Kevin andaba en su propio mundo.

—Sí, eso haré —al parecer se había salvado de esta, tomo su mochila listo para marcharse, pues el sermón había terminado.

—Espero tu ensayo el lunes.

—¿Ensayo? —tal vez debió poner más atención, ¿En qué momento había mencionado un ensayo?—. Ah, claro... el lunes —contesto disimulando el hecho de que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Lo quiero citado y referenciado así que recomiendo que vayas a la biblioteca —Kevin hizo gesto de comprender y se marchó.

Pero qué flojera, no estaba de humor como para ponerse a leer, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, siquiera para distraerse un poco, tal vez leyendo se le saldría Edd de la cabeza. Cada que pensaba en él sentía una rabia recorrer por su cuerpo debido a su última charla así que si, en definitiva, debía entretenerse con la lectura. Se dirigió a la biblioteca con toda la pesadez del mundo y para su gran sorpresa allí estaba Edd, tan lindo y delicado durmiendo sobre unos libros como vil ñoño, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y la idea de ir a hablarle lo invadió, pero rápidamente la desecho sacudiendo su cabeza, sin mas, lo ignoró dirigiéndose al estante de literatura.

Intento concentrarse lo más que pudo al buscar los libros requeridos, al tomar los indicados se sentó en una de las bancas un poco alejado del pelinegro, pero desde una distancia en la cual alcanzaba a verlo. Pasaron doce minutos y apenas pudo leer unas 10 líneas ya que a cada rato volteaba a ver a Doble D, en realidad no estaba entendiendo nada de la lectura. Desvió su vista un momento y notó que Edd aún no despertaba, se veía tan adorable allí tumbado sobre los libros apoyado sobre sus brazos ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo aún dormido? Volvió a sacudir su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y dirigió la vista al libro sin leer nada, después de solo observar el libro lo cerró dejándolo sobre la mesa, al diablo con la lectura, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando otra idea rondo por su cabeza. Si no podía hablarle entonces solo lo molestaría un poco.

Tomó su libreta y arranco una hoja, la enrollo y creo una pajilla con ella, tomo una bolita de papel y se la aventó con la pajilla, esta cayó en el cabello de Edd pero no logro que se despertará sólo consiguió que se moviera un poco cambiando la dirección de su mentón.

Sabía que se veía muy estúpido aventándole bolitas de papel y en realidad ni siquiera sabía lo que quería conseguir con eso, aun así, continúo haciéndolo digamos que porque era lo mas cercano a un contacto que tendría con Edd. Aventó otro papelito y esta vez su puntería no le fallo ya que le cayó justo en la frente, al sentir el golpe Edd abrió sus ojos, a lo que Kevin se escondió rápidamente detrás de un estante tomando un libro para disimular.

Al incorporarse volteo a ambos lados dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido a media lectura en la biblioteca, oh santo cielo, que vergüenza, enseguida se levantó guardando todos los libros, que eran como 6 de diferentes materias, y se dirigió a la puerta algo apenado, volteo a su alrededor y vio a Kevin "leyendo" un libro, pensó en saludarle pero desistió de aquella ocurrencia, sonrió inconscientemente y salió.

Kevin bajo el libro que según leía y salió de prisa detrás del pelinegro, no esperaba hablarle ni nada por el estilo tan sólo quería mirarle un rato más, al mirar como se marchaba se sintió destrozado, el hecho de no hablarle solo empeoraba todo, se supone que al pasar el tiempo aquella atracción que sentía se desvanecería pero muy contrario a lo que pensaba todo era diferente, en efecto, se sentía pésimo, peor, no lo soportaba, el solo imaginarse separado para toda la vida de Edd era desagradable.

Escucho que su celular sonaba y esto lo saco de sus pensamientos inesperadamente. Al parecer era Nat, pensó en desviar la llamada pero en el estado en el que se encontraba en realidad necesitaba de compañía, necesitaba a su amigo. Contesto y lo que oyó ya se lo esperaba, Nat lo invitaba a pasar un rato en su casa, como de costumbre, lo cual no rechazo, y después de hablarle sobre como estuvo su día finalizo la llamada con el peculiar " _Nos vemos al rato, amorcito"_. La invitación fue de lo mas pertinente pues necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, debía descargarse y quien mejor que su amiguísimo.

Salió de la escuela al terminar su entrenamiento y camino a lo largo de la calle golpeando una piedrita con su zapato, se dirigía a casa de su amigo para distraerse un poco. En verdad que odiaba sentirse asi, como un idiota enamorado, pero al fin y al cabo decepcionado por sus propios errores, aparte de ser derrotado por ese idiota de Eddy, ¿entre tantos por qué ese idiota?

Toco la puerta algo fuerte desquitando todo el coraje que sentía y enseguida Nat le abrió un poco adormilado, se notaba que acababa de despertarse pues uno que otro cabello estaba desaliñado del resto.

—¿Por qué llegas tan temprano? —en cuanto lo vio bostezo.

—Son las seis de la tarde —rodó los ojos.

—¿Ah, si? —miró su celular y a sorpresa de este, el pelirrojo tenía razón—. Bien, pásate supongo que Rolf llegará en cualquier momento —se rasco la cabeza aun sin ubicarse—, por cierto, Nazz me dijo que también vendría —abrió su refrigerador y saco dos latas de refresco lanzándole una a Kevin.

—Genial —hizo una mueca de desagrado— ¿Qué no era una reunión solo de chicos?

—Amigo, no seas grosero, se respetuoso con la dama.

—Si tanto la deseas invítala a una cita privada, no lo hagas frente a nosotros —dijo con burla.

—Como si fuera verdad, tonto. Ven, ayúdame a limpiar un poco antes de que lleguen.

—Sí, claro —rio y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de Nat—. Me despiertas cuando lleguen los otros.

En realidad, sí se sentía cansado, el entrenamiento lo mataba a veces y más cuando no estaba del todo al cien, aparte de que últimamente dormía menos ya que cierta persona ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Se dejó recostar en la cama y poco a poco el sueño le gano.

En su sueño Edd estaba recostado a lado suyo, mirándolo como esperando algo, tal vez a que lo besara y así lo hizo, lo tomo por la barbilla y le dedico un suave beso uno tierno, pasó sus manos sobre su cabello quitándole el gorro, beso dulcemente y lo apego a él sintiendo su delicado cuerpo, era tan esplendido abrazarlo por fin — _No sabes cuánto te deseo_ —Pronuncio en voz alta lo que le hizo despertar.

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo tus sueños húmedos —Toco la puerta, aunque ya estaba adentro del cuarto.

—¡Nat, mierda! ¿por qué te quedas ahí parado? —sudó frío pues si le había escuchado estaba perdido—. Es acosador mirarme mientras duermo —Pensó en la ironía de sus palabras.

—¿"No sabes cuánto te deseo?" ¿Acaso soñabas conmigo? —su trabajo como buen mejor amigo era fastidiarlo en sus momentos mas bochornosos así que eso estaba haciendo—. Discúlpame, Kevin, pero debo rechazarte, en realidad yo solo te ve como un amigo —desvió el mentón demasiado dramático.

—Deja de joder —se levantó de la cama mientras se reprochaba a si mismo por quedarse dormido en casa de Nat.

—Oh, vamos ¿Acaso te has enojado por qué te he mandado a la friendzone? No es para tanto, de verdad, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te amé como tú me amas a mí. Bueno tan siquiera no fue tan morboso, el sueño —Pronuncio mirando su entrepierna.

— ¡Ey! Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, no todo en esta vida es perversión —se levantó estirándose.

—Ay, por favor, "No sabes cuánto te deseo" —lo imito con un ridículo tono a lo que Kevin se puso rojo—, si querías ser romántico hubieras dicho otra cosa ¿vas a decirme con quien es que soñaste o debo seguir pensando que fue conmigo?

—Sólo olvida el tema ¿quieres? —conociendo a Nat en realidad nunca se daría por vencido, justo ahora tenía dos opciones; confesarse o escucharlo durante todo el día.

—Oh, ya veo, sé que tener un sueño semi-húmedo es vergonzoso, pero no a tal grado de querer evitar el tema.

—¿Y ahora de que hablas? —alzó una ceja

—Solo dime que ocultas ¿por qué no quieres decirme en quien fue?

—Nat —lo miró algo harto—, sólo supéralo. ¿Qué tan difícil te es, eh?

—¿Sí fue en mí? —se acercó a él con mirada suspicaz y algo sorprendido.

—Plufff —bufó—. No seas tan arrogante, no te ofendas, pero no eres la causa de mis sueños eróticos.

—Oh, ya veo ¿entonces le conozco? —Kevin desvió la mirada—. ¡Es Nazz! Ó ¡Rolf! —se llevó las manos a la boca—. Oh, por dios ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Qué? —soltó una carcajada—. ¿Nazz? ¿Rolf? Para ya de decir tanta estupidez.

—Bueno, sea quien sea creo que puedo ayudar a olvidarte de él —aventó a Kevin contra la cama y se posiciono encima de él.

—Hace unos minutos me mandaste a la friendzone y ahora te me insinúas, me confundes ¿sabes? —lo tomó de los hombros para invertir los roles quedando él sobre Nat—. Acepto tu ayuda, solo después no te arrepientas.

— ¿Así que solo me quieres para olvidar a otra persona? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Oh, no, rompes mi corazón —dijo en tono dramático, lo más actuado posible.

—Si, algo así, veamos si funcionas —lo tomo de las mejillas.

—Chicos ¿Piensan bajar o… ¡¿qué mierda están haciendo?! —entró Rolf con cara de WTF al encontrarse con aquella escena, Kevin postrado sobre Nat, a punto de hacer cosas sucias—. Si van a hacer cochinadas tan siquiera pónganle seguro a la puerta o un calcetín, así sabría que no tengo que entrar. Aunque también les recomiendo hacerlo cuando no tengan invitados, es de muy mal gusto, chicos —se escucharon las risas de ambos.

—¿Un calcetín? ¿Enserio? —rio—. En vez de que vengas y nos preguntes si tenemos protección o algo por el estilo, no, vienes y nos dices que pongamos un calcetín —Nat se tiro contra la cama riendo.

—Ya Nat, reacciona, como si de verdad fueran a hacer algo ¿Y bien, qué hacen los dos aquí? Nazz y yo los estamos esperando, dejen de acurrucarse y bajen.

—Oh, es que estaba consolando a este pequeño —abrazó de la nada a Kevin restregándolo fuertemente contra su pecho—, el pobre está dolido y quiere olvidar a su amor.

—Espera, ¿qué? Yo nunca dije nada de eso —se separó del agarre.

—Ohh, Kevin enamorado y despechado, es algo que no se ve todos los días —Rolf cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla más cercana para escuchar la historia completa.

—Es cierto, ha venido y me ha dicho "ayúdame a olvidarlo, porque no quiero sufrir más" —Rolf rio—, pero que crees dulzura, ni mis mas apasionados besos podrán ayudarte, porque un Kevin enamorado solo sucede una vez en la vida —el pelirrojo escucho confuso—, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero, si estás enamorado estas jodido, porque no hay vuelta atrás y no puedes simplemente desviarlo. Conociéndote, no tienes de otra mas que aceptarlo y hacer algo al respecto, aunque, si estás enamorado de mi, pues deja de perder el tiempo y pídeme matrimonio ahora mismo —toda concentración de Kevin se esfumo, por primera vez creía que su amigo hablaba en serio, tal vez, era mucho para ser verdad.

—Bien ¿Ya te sientes mejor Kevin? —Rolf palmeo su espalda— ¿Ya podemos bajar o seguirán con sus secretos y confesiones?

—Anda, ya, dejémonos de estupideces y vámonos, Nazz debe estar harta de esperarnos.

—Rayos, se me había olvidado Nazz —el peliesmeralda bajo corriendo para no ser descortés.

—Kevin, no sé qué parte de lo que Nat dijo sea cierto, si es que hay algo de verdad, pero te recomiendo que disfrutes esta velada, anda relájate —Dicho eso Rolf bajo para acompañar a los demás.

Era cierto, debía dejar a un lado sus penumbras y disfrutar, aunque sea un poco, total, tenía que mantener su mente alejada de pensamientos no deseados y que mejor manera que con amigos y por supuesto alcohol, con esto en mente tomo una lata de cerveza y la devoro y así fue una tras otra hasta olvidar la razón de por qué se sentía deprimido, charlando y burlándose entre todos fue olvidando aquellos pensamientos no deseados. Pasaron unas tres horas donde cada quien había bebido mínimo 4 cervezas, excepto por Nazz, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, pero aun asi disfrutaba de estar con ellos, Rolf y Nathan, por su parte, jugaban vencidas y ya era la tercera vez que el peliazul ganaba, dejando muy inconforme a Nat, quien no dejaría de jugar hasta ganar.

—¡Vamos! El que gane esta vez recibirá un beso mío —les animo la rubia sentada en el sofá con una botella de vodka y arándano en la mano.

—Vamos preciosura, motívanos con algo más —el peliesmeralda se encontraba rojo por todo el esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo, y es que si vencer a Rolf sobrio era difícil, hacerlo ebrio era casi imposible.

—Oh, vamos, no menosprecien mis besos chicos. A que tú te mueres por uno ¿o no, Kevin?

—Lo siento pero no, las lindas no me van —dijo como si nada ignorando por completo que Nazz no estaba tan ebria.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te gustan las feas? Aunque no debes dirigirte de esa manera a las chicas, es grosero, amigo —Kevin soltó una carcajada, definitivamente no se refería a eso.

—No… a las chicas, en general —mantenía su vista hacía sus amigos prestando poca atención a la conversación, tomo otra lata pues la que sostenía ya estaba vacía.

—¿No te gustan las chicas? —abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo, el atleta Kevin ¿gay? ¿y se iba enterando así cómo si nada? Guau, debía admitir que era impactante, y no porque estuviese mal, mas bien por el simple hecho de ser sorprendente.

—Exacto, linda —Guiño un ojo como pidiéndole complicidad, aunque no tenía que pedirlo.

—Y… ¿Hace cuánto que te diste cuenta de eso? —debía aprovechar la oportunidad pues tenía a Kevin en su palma, tal vez era entrometido y abusivo preguntarle en ese estado pero la curiosidad la mataba— ¿Lo has sabido desde siempre?

—No, plllf que dices, lo sé porque al parecer estoy enamorado de alguien —esta vez miro a la chica a los ojos y le sonrió, pero aunque era una sonrisa ésta lucía triste.

Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido ante Nazz y es que hace tiempo que tanto ella como los otros dos, se habían dado cuenta del cambio de ánimo de su amigo, verlo distraído y pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo no era algo normal en él ¿Había relación entre el descubrimiento de su sexualidad con su estado de ánimo? Pero, vamos, era de Kevin de quien hablaba, aquel tipo que no se dejaría deprimir solo porque descubrió que es gay ¿O sí? Además, era algo obvio, para ser sinceros, por la forma en que se trataba con Nat. Espera. ¿Dijo que está enamorado de alguien? ¿Kevin enamorado? Oh rayos, ¿Y si se trataba de Nat? ¿Nat no es gay o sí? ¿Y si es por eso que está deprimido? ¿Porque está enamorado de Nat y éste no puede corresponderle? Eso es muy triste, en realidad harían una pareja muy hermosa ¡Maldito Nat! Miro al peliesmeralda, quien aún no podía ganar, furiosa. ¿Así que todo esto era culpa de ese pelos verdes?

—Kevin —no sabía cómo articular la siguiente pregunta—... ¿De quién es que estás enamorado? —miró su botella desviando la vista del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos, en realidad, ya sabía lo que diría.

—Ese es el punto —tragó saliva y ella presto completa atención— De...

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Por fin! —Grito Nat a todo lo que daba—. ¡Creíste que no podría vencerte! —se encontraba todo sudado pero demasiado feliz—. ¡JA, en tu cara, Rolfito!

Nazz lo maldijo por ser tan impertinente, aparte de que no correspondía a los sentimientos de Kevin se daba el lujo de interrumpir conversación tan importante, y también maldito Rolf ¿Por qué le había dejado ganar? Porque aceptémoslo, era obvio que le había dejado ganar.

—Sí, si princesa, ganaste ¿Podemos ya olvidarnos del juego? —tomó un trago a su cerveza y noto que Nazz les dedicaba una mirada furiosa ¿y ahora qué le pasa a ella? Lo más seguro es que ya se encontrase aburrida— ¿Qué tal si jugamos otra cosa todos? —propuso en vista de la mirada penetrante de la rubia— ¿Qué tal " _Carrera de jarras_ *"? —sin esperar respuesta buscó un recipiente grande para poder vaciar la cerveza.

—No, eso es aburrido, Rolf —interrumpió la única chica del grupo—, mejor " _Mayor-Menor_ "" —Volteo a verlos y todos asintieron.

Rápidamente se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con un mazo de cartas, el punto del juego era adivinar si el número de la carta era mayor, menor o igual al de una carta sacada al azar, sí aciertan con mayor o menor no pasa nada, si aciertan con igual, todos los demás deben tomar, sí pierden con mayor o menor toma el jugador, y sí pierden con igual, todos toman doble.

Jugaron como por hora y media hasta que Nazz se marchó, poniendo como excusa que debía levantarse temprano, se fue acompañada de Rolf, quien como buen caballero la llevo a su casa, por eso y porque estaba demasiado ebrio como para conducir, por su parte Kevin se quedó a dormir con Nat ya que no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa.

—Mi vida, puedes quedarte en mi sofá, solo no vayas a vomitar en el —habló mientras recogía torpemente las botellas.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —se acomodó en el sillón colocando su gorra sobre su cara.

—Touché —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su habitación y caer profundamente dormido.

Kevin por su parte cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que fue en vano ya que un sonido lo saco de sus sueños. Era su teléfono que sonaba ¿A estas horas? ¿Quién podría enviarle un msj a estas horas? Tomo su celular y checo que era de parte de Nazz, pero si acababa de verla ¿Qué quería?

 _"Sé que tal vez leas esto en la mañana, pero temo decirte que hoy me has hecho una gran confesión. Si, ya sé que te gusta alguien, y que ese 'alguien' es un chico, ahora, lo único que no me dijiste es el nombre de esa persona, aunque creo saber de quién se trata, mañana hablarás conmigo y me dirás de quien se trata. Desde ahora soy tu confidente :3, te amo."_

Pero que chica tan pesada, mensajeándole a estas horas solo para decirle que era una chismosa que ya se había informado de su secreto, que molesta. Decidió contestar el mensaje procurando que lo dejara en paz, pues ya se sentía un poco mareado y en realidad quería dormir.

 _"Seré rápidop, la personas que me gusta esd el doble b, no tengo idea depor qué asi que no me preguntes y deejame dormit nohagas escandalo por esto, Naz."_


	7. Cuéntaselo a un amigo

**Capítulo 7. Cuéntaselo a un amigo.**

Se levantó por la mañana, no era tarde pero debía apresurarse o no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela. De inmediato, se dirigió al baño y tomo una rápida ducha y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba arreglada como de costumbre, bajó hasta su sala y noto que su inquilino aun no despertaba.

—¡Ey, Rolf! levántate, se nos hará tarde —le aventó un pequeño cojín de esos que hacen juego con la sala en la cara. El peliazul se levantó algo atontado.

—Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela —canturreó antes de bostezar mientras se estiraba y al hacerlo notó que no estaba en su casa y que era Nazz quien le gritaba—... ¿Cómo termine aquí?

—Estabas muy ebrio como para conducir así que mejor nos traje a ambos a mi casa, anda ya, apúrate no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Sin muchos ánimos Rolf se enjuago la cara, se acomodó su ropa lo mejor posible y se tomó unas pastillas para eso de la resaca. Tomo una taza y en ella deposito un poco de café para irlo tomando en el camino, se subieron al carro y marcharon, la chica de copiloto y Rolf conduciendo.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo el peliazul al tocarse su bolsillo derecho—. Creo que me olvide mi celular en casa de Nat ¿Puedes marcarle y pedirle que me lo lleve?

—Deberías colgártelo en el cuello un día de estos lo perderás —tomó su celular y al prenderlo notó que tenía un mensaje por leer al abrirlo sus ojos se ensancharon—. ¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡¿Qué?! —gritó, y tal grito casi provoca que Rolf se subiera a la acera.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado pues la rubia lucía algo ¿impactada? —. ¿Estás bien, Nazz?

—Detente —fue lo único que dijo y así lo hizo su amigo. Necesitaba calmarse un poco pero es que no podía, SANTO CIELO, ¿Quién le gustaba era DobleB? ¿El Doble Bobo? ¿Cómo, cuándo… POR QUÉ? Enseguida Rolf fue hasta ella.

—¿Qué, Nazz? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? —tomó el celular de la chica para estar al tanto de su shockeo pero enseguida fue arrebatado por su dueña.

—Nada —dijo un poco más calmada, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa, tenía ojos de loca—... Apúrate a llegar a la escuela, necesito hablar con Kevin —dijo lo último casi rechinando los dientes.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esta loca? Al parecer se desquitaría con Kevin, pobre, quien sabe que le ha de haber hecho.

Enfrente de la escuela se encontraban los Ed's hablando de estupideces entre ellos, o por lo menos Eddy, que se quejaba de su hermano quien al parecer le había robado los ahorros que tenía escondidos bajo su cama.

—¿Cómo supo que ahí estaba mi dinero? O sea, sé que le debo dinero pero no tenía por qué agarrarlo así como así, me las pagará.

—Hasta yo sé que guardas ahí tu dinero, todo el mundo lo hace, Eddy —habló Ed mientras intentaba abrir una envoltura de chocolates, lo cual se le hacía muy difícil así que opto por destrozarla—, aunque mi hermana Sara lo guarda en un libro falso, y solo se abre con una llave, deberías usar algo así —terminó de hablar y toda su boca estaba llena de chocolate.

—Oye pero que buena idea grandulón, ¿Y dónde compro esa caja?

—En " _Girls and Gliters_ " es una tienda muy buena —Eddy lo miro con cara de "really".

—Edd, dile que no me esté recomendando comprar cosas de chicas, eso queda mejor para ti —le codeó las costillas— ¿Edd?

—Perdón Eddy ¿Qué decías?

No había prestado nada de atención ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa, en otra persona más bien. Kevin… ¿Seguirá muy enojado por su última conversación? De hecho, apenas lo había visto ayer en la biblioteca y noto que él también lo había mirado ¿Qué hacía en la biblioteca? ¿Habrá visto cómo dormía? Oh, por dios, que vergüenza, aunque si fue así ¿Por qué no se burló o algo por el estilo? O ¿Por qué si quiera no le habló para hacer un chiste sobre eso? Eso sería típico de Kevin, aunque lo más seguro es que ni siquiera lo haya notado, ni en cuenta de que estuviera allí, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? como si le importase demasiado Kevin, aunque debía aceptar que el hecho de que siguiera enojado con él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a él, y es que se dio cuenta que estando tan cerca era una persona diferente un lado que no había conocido de Kevin, un lado ¿Lindo? Olvídalo DobleD ese chico no es para ti, hablo aquella vocecilla que siempre nos aconseja, aquella voz entrometida que te hace caer en cuenta de una triste realidad, ni en un millón de años, bueno, tal vez solo en tus sueños.

—Eeeeeeeeeeedd —cuando olvidó sus pensamientos cayó en cuenta de que Eddy le había hablado.

—¿Mande? —respondió por fin, pero esta vez él fue el ignorado pues su amigo le estaba hablando a la rubia que acababa de bajar de su auto, quien al parecer lucia como una loca, de solo mirarla daba miedo.

—¡Ey, güereja! —gritó Eddy, como siempre, importándole poco el humor en el que se encontraban las personas.

— ¿Qué quieres, tarado? —contestó de una manera brusca, lucía impaciente.

—Necesito hablar contigo…

—Espera, antes que nada ¿han visto a Kevin?

La chica pasó la mirada sobre los tres chicos, deteniéndose sobre Edd, a quien observo por más tiempo, lo miró de arriba abajo, observando que tenía una pose de un vil nerd; con su suéter verde de rombos y abrazando 4 libros de pasta gruesa, nada más le faltaban unas gafas gigantes de armazón grueso para lucir bien la pinta ¿Cómo podía gustarle él? Tendría que ser una broma, es decir, es todo lo contrario a él, aunque bien dicen que los contrarios se complementan ¿No? Tal vez, y solo tal vez llegarían a lucir como una linda pareja, aunque ¿qué se metía ella? Esos eran los gustos de su amigo, no tenia de otra más que aceptarlo, le gustara o no debía aguantarse.

El pelinegro sintió su mirada penetrante y deshizo el contacto volteado hacia el piso esperando que dejara de mirarlo así, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando.

—No, no hemos visto a la calabaza esa, como te decía… —no acabo de pronunciar lo que quería pues antes de seguir hablando Nazz ya se había marchado en busca de Kevin, al parecer—. Pero que modales.

—¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con Nazz, Eddy? —se le acercó DobleD quien por fin había prestado plena atención a la conversación.

—Shht, secreto —no dijo nada más y camino.

En realidad casi todo lo que su amigo hacía era secreto ya que siempre tenía malas intenciones bajo la manga, uno nunca podía adivinar lo que en realidad tramaba, pero ¿Algo que involucrara a Nazz? ¿Qué podría ser? No le dio más vueltas al asunto pues como ya dijo, nunca se saben las verdaderas intenciones de Eddy.

Mientras tanto la rubia seguía recorriendo los pasillos preguntando a todo el mundo por el pelirrojo, seguida por Rolf quien solo mantenía una distancia apropiada para no ser víctima de la exaltación de su amiga.

—Tal vez ya llegaron al salón ¿No crees? —le comentó ligeramente el peliazul. En realidad, había pensado eso desde el principio pero tenía miedo de decirle a Naz que dejara de estar preguntando a toda la escuela como loca y que mejor debía ir al lugar donde es más seguro que se encontrase, ya que, según Rolf, marcarle un error a una dama irritada es como meterse con la cría de una osa polar, solo la harías enfurecer.

—No está en el salón, cerebrito —frunció el ceño—. No vi su estúpida motocicleta al llegar.

—Pero… podríamos esperarlo ahí, digo, lo más probable es que llegue allá —menciono en un tono inocente, sin insinuar que era obvio, sin hacerle notar su error. Nazz volteo a verlo y no podía negar que tenía razón, tarde o temprano se aparecería para tomar las clases a menos de que se quedará en casa debido a la resaca, si eso llegaba a pasar iría a por él, iría por sus respuestas.

Entraron al salón y para su mala suerte, ni Kevin ni Nat estaban allí, más le valía llegar, por su bien. En unos minutos, en los cuales la rubia mordisqueo su lápiz, vio a Nat entrar… solo a Nat ¡¿Y Kevin?!

—Está en el baño —contestó de inmediato el peliesmeralda al sentir la mirada diabólica sobre él, hace poco se había enterado de que lo buscaba debido a los comentarios en los pasillos, él tampoco sabía el por qué y al preguntárselo a Kevin éste solo había contestado que había hecho una estupidez, que novedad. ¿Por qué no le decía algo que no supiera ya? En fin, quien sabe porque Nazz estaba tan alterada, tal vez se enteraría al rato, sí, lo más seguro.

Estando en el baño volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo, pero esta vez por no saber controlarse al beber. Mierda, ahora sí que estaba perdido. No había muchos secretos entre él y sus amigos cercanos, pero esto, esto era diferente, es decir, algo muy íntimo, algo que no le incumbía a nadie más que él saber, que estúpido, idiota, imbécil y soquete fue al tomar tanto, ahora debía entrar a ese maldito salón y encararla, y no solo eso sino que sabía que terminaría por decírselo a todos ¿Estaba preparado para esto? La verdad no necesitaba que lo juzgaran, no en este momento de debilidad y humillación, oh, mierda, mierda, estaba frito.

Salió del baño decidido a explicarle todo o lo que sea que ella quisiese saber, total, a final de cuentas no tenía escapatoria, a parte algo en su interior también le imploraba por desahogarse con alguien, y ya que Nazz lo sabía pues debía intentarlo con ella, la conocía desde hace años y sabía que no era una mala persona, pero aun así, no sabía cuál sería su reacción exacta, digamos que le preocupaba un poco.

Entro a salón y con un simple gesto saludo a sus dos amigos, al ver a Nazz no hizo más que saludarla de igual manera, se sentó en su pupitre como si nada y espero a que el mundo siguiera su ritmo, y con esto se refería a que espero a que su amiga se volviera loca en cualquier momento.

—¿Sabes que me enviaste un mensaje, verdad? —se acercó hasta su amigo para hablar un poco en "privado", a leguas se notaba que intentaba mantener la compostura pero que en cualquier momento estallaría pues un tic nervioso comenzaba a notársele en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Acaso no leíste la última línea del mensaje? —contestó de lo más normal dejando a la rubia privada por tantas cosas que quería decirle.

—Bien, sólo dime una cosa...

—Buenos días chicos, por favor tomen sus asientos —llego el profesor Hanss, tan oportuno como nunca antes había sido—. Señorita Van Bartenschmear, puede hacerme caso, por favor.

Nazz se sentó resignada dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a Kevin, el día era muy largo y afortunadamente las horas estaban hechas de valiosos segundos. Por lo menos estaba salvado durante dos horas del interrogatorio, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría la hora, se resignó a esa idea, cada vez iba asimilando más su situación. En minutos un papelito voló hasta su banca, miro a un lado y Nazz movió los labios sin pronunciar sonido " _l—é—e—l—o_ " fue lo que pareció entender. Al abrirlo decía lo que esperaba.

 _"Ni creas que te has salvado, dejare de molestarte en clase si prometes tomarte toda la hora de la comida para hablar conmigo"._

Volteó a ver a Nazz y resignadamente asintió con la cabeza, dibujándosele una gran sonrisa la chica, era un trato ahora solo debía calmarse y prestar atención a la clase. De nueva cuenta otro papelito voló hasta su banca ¿Otra vez? Si ya le había prometido hablar con ella ¿qué más quería?

 _"¿Acaso embarazaste a Nazz y ahora no te quieres hacer responsable o algo así?"_

Lo que le faltaba, las incesantes bromas de su amigo, si esto seguía así, como ya dijo, terminarían enterándose todos.

 _"Eres un idiota"_

Fue la única respuesta que dio esperando que en algún maldito momento olvidara el tema. Esto jamás terminaría.

Al acabar las clases la hora final de Kevin había llegado, o más bien, la hora de los secretos y las confesiones como decía su amigo Rolf. Miró a su amiga y ésta le dio una señal de complicidad, fue el primero en salir del salón y evitando a sus amigos se dirigió a la cafetería, aun con todo este asunto no podía evitar tener hambre y sobre todo mucha sed, al poco rato su amiga lo alcanzó allí.

—Ven —lo jaló de la mano dirigiéndose a una mesa muy alejada. Se le hizo muy raro verla solo a ella, pensó que todos estarían aquí oyendo el chisme, lo más seguro es que no tardarían en llegar.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó con la boca llena pues ya le había dado un bocado a su hamburguesa.

—Les pedí tiempo —una forma de decir que les explico que esta era una plática solo entre ella y Kevin, bueno, eso era una ganancia.

La rubia respiro hondo, a comparación de cómo se encontraba en la mañana ahora lucía mucho más tranquila.

—Prometo no alterarme más. Sólo necesito escucharlo de ti —volvió a respirar hondo pues la curiosidad la mataba—. ¿Enserio te gusta Edd? —habló más bajo de lo normal sin olvidar que se encontraban en público. Kevin también respiro hondo antes de contestar.

—Sí, me gusta —habló como quien se resigna a los hechos y esperó una reacción de parte de su amiga antes de seguir, a lo cual ella solo soltó un suspiro de asombro—, de hecho, desde hace meses, pero sólo es hasta a penas que me he dado cuenta. Me costó una eternidad darme cuenta pero, ahora que lo veo, enamorarme había sido solo cuestión de segundos.

Calló de nuevo esperando por algunas palabras de la rubia, pero otra vez hubo silencio, al parecer, estaba demasiado impactada. Sin más, él siguió.

—Trate de evitarlo, de hacer otras cosas para olvidar el infernal tema, hasta trate de convencerme de que esto no era cierto pero no funcionó, siempre estaba él, y solo él invadiendo mis malditos pensamientos… Estoy enamorado de Edd —dijo en voz alta y sintió como su pecho se liberaba—. Y lo peor de todo esto es que me di cuenta de que nunca en la vida podría YO significar algo para él, es muy irónico sabes, evadí tanto este sentimiento y al aceptarlo solo me he dado cuenta de que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad con él —bajó la mirada—, creo que está enamorado de alguien más, es tan obvio que no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes, y a pesar de que no lo he visto en días, no puedo olvidarlo, de hecho eso me hace extrañarlo más. Tal vez sólo soy como un niño mimado que al no obtener lo que quiere hace un berrinche —su mirada cambio completamente, luciendo demasiado triste.

Quién lo diría, se desahogó sin más, sin que Nazz lo atosigara con preguntas o algo por el estilo, miro a su amiga como suplicándole un consuelo, de entre tantas cosas esta no era la reacción que esperaba de su amigo, en realidad se encontraba mal, más de lo que habían creído.

Inmediatamente Nazz lo abrazó, de repente todas sus dudas se desvanecieron ya no tenía ganas de decir algo, no sabía que esto fuese tan serió. ¡Pero que egoísta se había visto al presionarlo así!, ahora se sentía mal por haber reaccionado como lo hizo en vez de ser un poco más comprensiva.

— _Only know you love him when you let him go_ —cantó la estrofa de una canción a su oído, intentando darle un consejo—. Si lo amas entonces no lo dejes ir —se separó del abrazó y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—No es tan fácil, Nazz, te digo que él ama a otro.

—Entonces lucha —dijo inmediatamente—, inténtalo, yo estaré apoyándote —apretó su mano reforzando sus palabras.

Kevin la miró como quien encuentra el alivio. Sus ojos que marcaban tristeza ahora lucían esperanzados, tal vez Nazz no era su mejor amiga, y hasta en ocasiones le exasperaba pero, hoy, a final de cuentas se daba cuenta de la importancia de tener una amiga, alguien con quien hablar en serio.

—Te necesitare mucho, soy muy torpe para estas cosas, no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

—Confía en mí, que yo te ayudare —sonrió completamente convencida, a lo que kevin también sonrió soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—No puedo creer que haya sido así de fácil, y debo decir que tampoco esperaba que fueras tan comprensiva, olvidando lo de la maña claro —soltó una risa.

—Pues obviamente me impacte cuando me entere, de hecho, aun lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya tomado a mal si no solamente me sobresalte porque no me habías dicho nada, digo, se supone que somos amigos, y enterarme de la nada de algo tan sorprendente como esto pues si es como para volverse loca. Además, no tenías por qué temerme, tonto.

—¿Quién dijo que te tuve miedo? Tan solo no quería oír tus opiniones si es que iban a ser negativas, no estaba como para soportar eso. Pero bueno a final de cuentas también ya te lo esperabas ¿o no? En tu mensaje me dijiste que ya sabías de quien se trataba ¿Apoco era tan obvio? —espero respuesta, pero la rubia solo guardo silencio y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, con respecto a eso —jugo con sus dedos entrelazándolos—... Yo pensé que quientegustaríaseríaNat —a pesar de haberlo pronunciado rápido el pelirrojo pudo captar cada palabra y en un dos por tres estalló de risa.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —una lágrima se asomaba por tanta risa.

—¿Que qué me hace pensar eso? O sea, siempre están el uno sobre el otro, y yo que sé si se han besado o algo por el estilo, aunque no me sorprendería pensar que sí —dijo alzando los hombros—. Sus juegos dan mucho que pensar, eh, además siempre se hablan dulcemente y hacen muchas insinuaciones, la mayoría sexosas.

Ahora que lo mencionaba de esa manera era cierto, pero él nunca vio como raro esa relación y es que desde que se conocieron siempre fue así su trato, bueno, tal vez deberían moderarse un poco, quien sabe cuántas personas pensaban igual que su amiga.

—Bueno, Kevin, ya cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Edd? —posó su mentón sobre sus manos luciendo muy interesada—. Oh, es verdad me pediste que no preguntara eso —se retractó al ver la mirada que Kevin le dedico—, bueno... ¿y qué te hace pensar que él está enamorado de alguien más? ¿Te lo dijo?

—No, no directamente, pero es muy obvio —desvió la mirada hacía donde se encontraba Eddy, quien estaba haciendo una de sus tonterías, y su mirada cambio a una furiosa—, digo ¿Quién podría soportar a un imbécil como él? Sólo alguien que lo ama ciegamente —Nazz siguió la mirada de Kevin.

— ¿Te refieres a Eddy? ¿Al tonto de Eddy? —soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Puede que te rías pero es verdad. Por lo que vi, Edd sería capaz de morir por él.

— ¿Te das cuenta en la ironía de tus palabras? esos tres siempre han estado juntos, y no por eso significa que se aman, así como tu casi casi te besuqueas con Nat, tampoco significa nada.

Mejor analogía no pudo ocupar la rubia, en realidad eso tenía mucho sentido, pero aun asi desconfiaba de Eddy.

—No te dejes llevar por tu falsa percepción. No puedo creer que te hayas dado por vencido ante Eddy, si siempre se la pasan peleando ¿por qué no pelear por algo que de verdad te importa? Por alguien que podría ser tuyo —cada cosa que decía era muy lógico y cobraba mucho sentido, no imaginaba que Nazz fuera tan sabia, por así decirlo, o bueno, mas bien necesitaba de alguien que le abriera los ojos de una buena vez y le diera un poco de ánimos, tanto tiempo sufriendo por su amarga situación cuando todo lo que necesitaba era unas palabras de una amiga, una verdadera amiga.

En cierto sentido, Nazz había sido dulce y tierna con sus palabras porque lo que Kevin necesitaba era una buena bofetada para darse cuenta de su situación, que ahora que la veía desde otro punto de vista lucía un poco idiota, bueno, no sólo un poco sino mucho.

—Gracias, Nazz —la tomo de la mano y la apretó—. Creo que de verdad necesitaba esto.

—Para eso estoy aquí, tonto.

Agradeció lo importuna que podía llegar a ser pues gracias a eso toda su amarga depresión se había esfumado y toda la confianza volvió, se sentía de nuevo Kevin, ese Kevin capaz de matar por conseguir lo que quiere, aquel lleno de seguridad, seguridad de pelear por lo que ama, Edd. Más vale que se preparará porque no iba a descansar hasta lograr que se enamorará de él, le costará lo que le costará. Estaba 100% seguro, amaba a Eddward Marion y lo haría suyo.


	8. Ríndete y enamóralo

**Capítulo 8. Ríndete y enamóralo.**

El día afuera lucía muy deprimente, de hecho, se sentía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, la temperatura había bajado de un día para otro sin razón aparente y aunque se encontraban en otoño era muy temprano para los fuertes fríos. A pesar de amanecer con un día tan pésimo cierto pelirrojo lo veía perfecto y es que se sentía como nuevo, renovado, con ganas de intentar algo nuevo.

—Es un buen día para enamorar —dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba de su cama y a pesar de que, regularmente, esta acción siempre le causaba fatiga hoy no, hoy era un día con demasiadas energías para gastar.

Se puso de pie y miro a través de su ventana, el cielo lucía un tono gris alertando de un chubasco alrededor. A la mierda, se dijo así mismo, por más que estuviese negro aquel día no iba a cambiar el hecho de como se sentía.

Bajo un poco su mirada y observo que cierto pelinegro caminaba sobre la acera, se veía tan lindo y rechoncho con un par de suéteres puestos, sonrió internamente y se agradeció a si mismo por haber mirado por la ventana justo en ese preciso momento. Ya no le incomodaba darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo como tonto al ver a esa persona, a su querido DobleD y es que su amiga Nazz se había encargado de hacerle perder toda pena y negación, es por eso que se sentía como una persona nueva, libre de sus acciones y pendiente de sus emociones. Siguió mirando a Edd, quien al parecer se dirigía a casa de Ed, en unos segundos el pelinegro estornudo, tal vez por el frío viento y tropezó al resbalarse con un charco de agua cayéndosele los libros, que como vil ñoño, cargaba en mano. No lo dudo ni un segundo y rápidamente tomo los primeros jeans que vio, se ató torpemente las agujetas y salió disparado hacia la calle con una chamarra y sus llaves en una mano que deposito sobre la moto.

—¡Ey! Dork.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le decía así y cierta melancolía inundo su ser, se recordó a si mismo cuando niño y recordó a Edd, tan tierno y delicado pero siempre presente para las idioteces de sus amigos, vaya tiempos, aquellos en los cuales no pensó ni por un segundo enamorarse de ese pequeño bobo, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en ese entonces seguramente lo habría tomado de a loco, pero ahora estaba allí de frente a ese tierno y frágil bobo, que no había cambiado mucho, bueno en realidad sí, se había hecho más alto y aunque no tuviera complexión de deportista debía aceptar que su cuerpo era perfecto, también sus facciones se habían tornado más dulces, siempre tan de buen humor.

Noto como aquel pelinegro que estaba admirando movía sus labios sin pronunciar palabras, después cayó en cuenta que le estaba diciendo algo por lo que tuvo que dejar de divagar y prestar atención

—¿Perdón? —se sintió como estúpido al ignorarlo por estar clavado en sus propios morbosos pensamientos.

—Dije, buenos días Kevin —le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que solo ese chico puede dedicar, una tierna y delicada.

—¿Ya no me dirás Kev? —se agacho para ayudarle a recoger los lapiceros que se encontraban regados por todo el pavimento al hacer esto notó un leve sonrojo en Edd, tal vez era por el frío o tal vez era por lo que había dicho, esa duda lo persiguió durante todo el día.

Edd no sabía que responder, de la nada llegaba Kevin después de días sin hablarle, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió sorprendido por tal acción, además su pregunta, oh dios, en ese instante sintió como sus mejillas ardían un poco, por favor que no estuviera sonrojado.

Terminaron de levantar las cosas y Edd las acomodo en su mochila, donde debieron estar en un principio, el silencio se hizo presente y con el también los nervios de DobleD, se sentía nervioso por ese cambio tan repentino y por el simple hecho de estar frente a Kevin, no sabía por qué se sentía así pero al estar junto al él pudo sentir su corazón acelerar.

—Parece que hoy estas de buen humor, Kev —no sabía si era buena idea mencionar su "pelea" así que no lo hizo y siguió la corriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—De hecho ¿Qué me delato? —mostró una enorme sonrisa dando a entender que era muy obvio.

—Bien, me alegro por ti —volvió a dedicarle esa hermosa sonrisa—. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir por mis amigos —al decir esto rompió todo hechizo que se había hecho presente, Kevin sintió celos de nuevo por sus amigos, pero esta vez no perdió los estribos y busco las manera más decente de responder a eso.

—Creo que ellos ya pueden cuidarse solos, una mañana sin ti no los matara —tomo su mano como si de una duquesa se tratara—, ¿Me concedes llevarte a la escuela? —acto seguido rozó sus labios en sus dedos—. Prometo tener cuidado, además, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Edd se quedó inmóvil ante tal petición y aunque no haya sido la gran cosa se sentía como elevado, enserio le intrigaba ¿A qué se debía tan repentino cambio en Kevin? Días atrás estaba convencido de que el pelirrojo jamás volvería a hablarle y vaya su sorpresa, una mañana con clima horrible decide llevarlo a la escuela, en realidad estaban pasando muchas cosas por su cabeza una de ellas le decía que debía controlarse que no era nada del otro mundo, total, ya había sucedido esto una vez, era cierto no es la primera vez que se subiría en la moto de su vecino pero... sentía que esta vez era diferente, no sabía exactamente por qué pero así lo presentía su corazón. Estuvo callado como por 4 mississippis pensando en todas estas ideas que se acumulaban en su cerebro, tiempo en el cual el pelirrojo temió por obtener como respuesta un rotundo no.

—Si lo pides tan amablemente no puedo negarme, Kev —en realidad si podía, más bien, no quiso.

Los ojos de Kevin brillaron y cualquier rasgo de desilusión se marchó, tomo a Edd de la mano y lo dirigió hasta su vehículo.

—Ten —le entrego su casco color rojo metálico—, para que te sientas más seguro.

—G-gracias —se lo puso de inmediato, y en efecto traer puesto el casco lo hacía sentir más a salvo—. Pero, ¿Tú no necesitas uno?

—Compraré otro ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—Todos los colores son hermosos —respondió sin darse cuenta del objetivo de la pregunta.

—No me digas ¿Incluso el negro? —se montó a su motocicleta y espero a que Edd terminara de verificar si el casco estaba bien puesto.

—De hecho, el negro es clasificado como la ausencia del color —se acomodaba detrás de Kevin mientras hablaba—, por lo tanto no es considerado como color.

—¿Sabes? —arranco la moto logrando que Edd se apretará más a su cintura—, te vez tiernamente bobo cuando dices cosas como esas —sintió como el pelinegro ocultaba su cabeza en su espalda, sensación que le pareció muy cálida, lo que hubiera dado por ver su rostro justo en ese instante, debió verse muy dulce todo colorado o al menos es lo que se imaginaba, quiso voltear a verlo pero si lo hacía lo más probable es que chocarían, solo por eso no lo hizo.

—Lo tomare como un cumplido —fue lo único que pudo responder.

Oh, Santo Cielo, ya no sabía ni que pensar, en definitiva Kevin andaba actuando de una manera ¿rara? poco inusual, o tal vez tenia temperatura alta que lo hacían decir cosas tan bochornosas, porque aceptémoslo, Kevin no diría eso, no en sus cinco sentidos o bueno tal vez estaba un poco crudo, tal vez las copas se le habían pasado de la raya la noche anterior.

Decidió dejar de buscarle tres pies al gato optando por dejarse llevar por el momento, ya tendría mucho más tiempo para analizar la situación después, ahora, debía concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía estar pegado a Kevin, sin mas, aferrado fuertemente al cuerpo del pelirrojo deseo que ese viaje no terminará, se sentía tan cómodo abrazado a el, recargando su mejilla en su espalda, si esto era un sueño en verdad que no quería despertar, no aun. En un tope tuvo que sostenerse del pecho de Kevin por miedo a caer y entrelazo sus manos ahí, sintió como latía su corazón, demasiado agitado y acelerado, la adrenalina de viajar en su motocicleta sí que le agradaba y tal vez por eso es que su corazón se agitaba tanto, se volvió uno con esos latidos y cerró los ojos escuchando solo ese boom boom.

—Llegamos —por primera vez en su vida maldijo el hecho de vivir tan cerca de la escuela y es que había sido demasiado corto ese momento.

—Oh, claro —tardo un poco en reaccionar ya que la armonía de los latidos lo habían embrujado—. Ten tu casco —estiro las manos para que lo tomará.

—Quédatelo, al rato lo necesitarás —se recargo en su motocicleta como un chico malo sin mirar a Edd quien al parecer se encontraba confundido.

—¿Perdón? —apenas y balbuceo aquello, aun no captaba el mensaje.

—¡Ey, DobleD! —gritaron sus amigos a lo lejos— ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? —noto que Kevin estaba con él, hecho al cual no le tomo mucha importancia.

—Ed, Eddy, lo siento. Kevin se ofreció a traerme así que acepte su oferta —le devolvió el casco obligándolo a aceptarlo.

—Hola idiotas —saludo como si nada, era un chico nuevo, no podía volver a perder los estribos, aunque ¿Por qué carajos tenían siempre que estar incomodando? sobre todo ese estúpido enano ¿Qué no tiene nada mas que hacer?

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver al escuchar el saludo de Kevin, había sido grosero íi, pero al fin y al cabo los había saludado, algo muy raro en ese zanahoria ¿qué es lo que se traía para ser tan atento? Eddy lo miro suspicazmente alzando una ceja.

—Como digas calabaza, vámonos Edd las clases ya van a empezar —hizo una seña a su amigo para que lo siguiera.

—De hecho, Eddy, tenemos clase con Kev...Kevin asi que podemos ir los cuatro.

—¡Perfecto! —grito Ed de lo entusiasmado recibiendo un codazo por parte de Eddy.

Sí, perfecto, pensaron Kevin y Eddy en su cabeza y es que amar a DobleD significaba soportar a sus adorables amigos, sin olvidar que aún sentía esos celos hacia el enano aunque ya eran menos. Caminaron hasta el salón en silencio excepto por una que otra babosada que Ed mencionaba, como que hoy se había puesto pares de calcetines disparejos, o que ayer no le había echado mayonesa a su sándwich y cosas así que los demás preferían no escuchar. Al llegar, Kevin inmediatamente se fue a las bancas de atrás no sin antes despeinar con su palma a Edd, más bien, desacomodarle un poco el gorro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, de esas que solo un capitán del equipo de americano da a las porristas.

Enserio ¿qué le sucedía a Kevin? no es que no le gustará el cambio tan repentino pero debía aceptar que era demasiado extraño y sorpresivo, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que hacia alguna acción así sentía sus nervios explotar sintiendo un no sé qué al estar presente el pelirrojo, era una sensación agradable, le agradaba tenerlo cerca, como hace unos días.

Se sentó en la última fila y esta vez no le incomodo encontrase viendo solo a aquel pequeño bobo de la primera fila, es más, se deleitaba de observarlo sin que el otro se percatara, de vez en cuando volteaba sintiendo una mirada en su nuca y dejaba notar un pequeño sonrojo al cruzar la mirada con Kevin con lo cual volteaba al frente de inmediato, eso le producía disfrute al pelirrojo , el primer paso para conquistar a alguien es hacerse notar, y lo estaba logrando con muchos méritos, le fascinaba el hecho de pensar que tal vez su bobo también comenzaba a sentir algo por él, aunque fueran sueños muy altos quería creerlo así.

Durante las clases no hizo nada más que pensar en el siguiente paso que daría, mientras recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con Nazz desde su confesión y trato de darse una idea, en realidad nunca había hecho algo como esto "tratar de conquistar" a alguien, en realidad cualquiera caía rendida ante él con solo una pequeña sonrisa, pero ese no era el punto ahora, de hecho, no quería solo "conquistarlo" lo que quería era enamorarlo.

Su amiga le había comentado que se fijara mucho en la personalidad de Edd, pero por supuesto que eso ya lo hacía, es decir, no lo conocía de pies a cabeza pero tantos meses de observarlo lo habían llevado a conocerlo cada día un poco más y ni hablar de los momentos que pasó con él, " _si, mi vida, pero tienes que ser más creativo ¿qué harás en su primera cita? ¿a dónde lo llevaras? Edd es un chico que se conquista con detalles, así lo veo yo"_ recordó las palabras de Nazz y el hecho de que le había comentado sobre la cita, debía invitarlo hoy no podía perder más tiempo, había planeado decírselo en la mañana pero justo en ese momento llego a interrumpir el idiota de Eddy, pero el mundo no se acababa ahí, aún tenía muchas oportunidades para poder invitarlo. Perfecto. Terminando la clase se acercaría a él y le pediría salir, todo estaba fríamente calculado. En cuanto las dos últimas horas finalizaron se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a acercarse a Edd, una gran sonrisa asomaba de entre sus labios sin mencionar la confianza que emanaba hasta que...

—Señor Grells —lo detuvo el maestro—, acérquese un momento por favor.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿no podía fastidiarlo en otro momento? justo ahora se encontraba ocupado. Sin muchos ánimos hizo caso al profesor mientras veía como Edd se marchaba con sus tarados amigos, lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa para despedirse obteniendo una del pelinegro de vuelta, pero que hermoso se ve cuando sonríe sin darse cuenta estaba mirando al profesor con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

—Kevin Grells —lo miro fijo y muy autoritario—, ¿Está poniendo atención? —el otro solo asintió con la cabeza, quería largarse lo más rápido de ahí, correr y alcanzar a su bobo—. Espero que no haya olvidado lo del ensayo —lo miró a través del borde de sus gruesos anteojos—, ya que es su única oportunidad para subir calificación, ¿sabe usted que está arriesgando su posición en el equipo?

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —hablo escupiendo las letras, oh no, más vale que se calmara o acabaría sancionado por unos cuantos insultos—. No se preocupe, estoy muy consciente de mi situación.

—Bien, más te vale —acomodo unos cuantos papeles que tenía regados sobre el escritorio y tomo a Kevin por un hombro—, piensa en tu futuro, muchacho.

—Gracias —respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, si que pensaba en su futuro, o por lo menos sabía a lado de quien quería pasarlo. En cuanto el profesor salió Kevin corrió al patio para poder alcanzar a Edd, no pudo haber caminado mucho apenas habían pasado unos minutos. Al llegar a los pasillos pudo divisar al grandulón de Ed pero al mirar alrededor de éste noto que DobleD no se encontraba con ellos ¿dónde carajos esta si no es con ellos? al intentar acercarse a ellos para preguntarles sobre el paradero de su tercer amigo fue interceptado por Nat.

—Oye, amorcito —lo saludo con el puño—, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no pasaste por mí en la mañana?

—Lo siento ya será en otra ocasión —le respondía sin mirarlo, buscando a sus alrededores.

—Ey, ey ¿por qué tan agitado? ¿Qué se te perdió o qué?

—¿Has visto a DobleD? —de entre tantas cosas no se esperaba esa pregunta, de verdad que no ¿por qué buscaba al bobo?

—Pues ya que lo mencionas, si, estaba afuera... —antes de que terminara, su amigo ya se había marchado al haber divisado su objetivo.

Camino hacia Edd y al aproximarse noto que no se encontraba solo, de un momento a otro no le importo en absoluto pero al acercarse pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Rick. ¿Él? ¿De nuevo? ¿No le había advertido que no volviera a molestarlo? Apretó el puño desviando un poco su rabia, no debía anticiparse a los hechos, no debía dejar que sus instintos pensaran por él, decidido a no involucrarse esta vez espero a que Edd se desocupara, sin embargo, no dejo de mirar.

De un solo movimiento Rick se acercó más a DobleD intentando besarlo, eso fue todo, la gota que derramo el vaso. Todo paso en cámara lenta ante los ojos del pelirrojo, el rostro de ese idiota acercándose lentamente a los labios del bobo y como respuesta Edd posando sus manos sobre su boca dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás evitando el beso. Sin pensarlo dos veces la furia desatada de Kevin le obligo a caminar hacia donde esos dos se encontraban, no iba a dejar que ese imbécil tocara lo que es suyo, y esta vez se lo iba a demostrar mejor.

—¿No te advertí que no te le volvieras a acercar, imbécil? —abrazo a Edd de lado por la cintura acercándolo hacia él, como un depredador marcando su territorio mientras que con la mirada retaba a su rival.

Edd por su parte se sorprendió al sentir el agarre del pelirrojo ¿y esto qué significaba? En realidad no entendía nada y muy contrario a sentirse seguro más bien se sentía incómodo, no sabía a qué se refería, y tampoco quería que iniciara otra pelea ¿pero qué rayos le pasaba a Kevin? Era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

—Kevin... —intento decirle que se fuera, que no era asunto suyo, que él podía arreglárselas y que fuera lo que fuera que planeaba hacer no era necesario pero no pudo terminar.

—No, lindura, es entre él y yo —pronuncio sin mirarlo, estaba muy concentrado en su oponente.

—No lo trates como si fuera tuyo idiota, que no lo es —las palabras del rubio sonaron sin ninguna chispa de alarma, si tenía que volver a golpearlo lo haría y esta vez ganaría, no iba a dejar que un niñato pretencioso hiciera lo que le diera en gana.

La multitud comenzó a amontonarse alrededor, sabían que tal vez se avecinaban golpes, como la vez pasada, y no querían perderse del show. Algunos murmullos también se escucharon por las palabras y acciones que ambos estaban haciendo "¿ _se están peleando por Eddward?" "¿por el bobo?" "¿tú sabías que eran gay?" "qué envidia, ya quisiera yo que se pelearan por mi"_ muchos estaban en shock y muchos otros deseaban por ver sangre, entre el tumulto se encontraba Nat que no creía lo que sus ojos veían, ese desgraciado ¿enamorado de Edd? ¡¿y nunca le dijo?! Esto sí que era un golpe bajo de parte de su amigo aunque aún no podía sacar conclusiones, es decir, aun no pasaba nada comprometedor, aun podría tratarse de alguna especie de mal entendido.

—En eso te equivocas, me pertenece más a mí que a cualquiera —al terminar la frase, se acercó al chico que abrazaba y tomando su mentón con una mano acerco sus labios a los de él, lo beso tiernamente dejando muy en claro que era suyo logrando que absolutamente todos soltaran un suspiro ahogado. Ahora las conclusiones estaban dadas, sí, el pelirrojo estaba enamorado del bobo, nadie, en definitiva, NADIE se esperaba aquello.

Edd abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir aquellos labios húmedos, de un momento a otro se encontraban hablando y ahora lo tenía a él sobre sus labios, ¿pero que se creía Kevin? ¿Pertenecer? ¿De que hablaba? Con sus manos aparto a aquel que lo besaba rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado soltando más suspiros ahogados por parte de los espectadores, donde lo único que se escucho fue la palma de Edd golpear contra la mejilla del pelirrojo, dejando a todos mudos, en especial a Kevin. Rick soltó un bufido, mejor final no pudo tener esto para él, estúpido pelirrojo prepotente, al fin le daban su merecido, sin dudarlo se acercó hasta el pelinegro intentando abrazarlo.

—¿Eso significa que me eliges a mí? —lo único que recibió como respuesta fue otra cacheta al igual que su enemigo, dejando a ambos cortejadores con el orgullo por debajo.

—S-solo no pueden jugar así... con las personas —estaba a punto de llorar, ¿qué se creían tratándolo así? Como un objeto que necesita un dueño, estaba dolido, pero sobre todo porque Kevin también había actuado así. Salió corriendo directo al aula de biología, allí nadie lo molestaría, sobre todo esos dos, se encerraría y se quedaría allí hasta recobrar su compostura.

En cuanto vio que corrió no dudo en ir tras él pero unos brazos lo detuvieron.

—Ey, viejo ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —era su amiguísimo que a pesar de estar tan impactado como todos debía apoyarlo.

—No estoy para eso, te explicare después, ahora debo alcanzarlo

—Ey, no, no puedes —lo miro a los ojos—, deja que se calme, sí que metiste la pata eh, no fue tu mejor estrategia, hacerle parecer que competían por él, no eres un genio —Kevin lo miro como queriendo asesinarlo, a pesar de que fuera su más fiel amigo estaba diciendo muchas estupideces.

Toda la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, ya había acabado el show para ellos ya no había nada en que involucrarse, mientras caminaban de nuevo todos iban murmurando y cuchicheando "Se lo merece por patán" "Pobre Eddward aunque yo hubiera disfrutado ese beso" "¿Eso fue todo? Yo quería ver sangre". Por su parte Rick también se largó, era mucho alboroto por un nerd, mejor al diablo.

—¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa ya? —resignado se dejó caer en el suelo, tal vez Nat tenía razón debía darle un espacio antes de ir a disculparse.

—Eres un coooompleto idiota, calabaza —volteo cabreado hacia quien pronunciaba aquello y se dio cuenta que se trataba del enano y el grandulón—, un grandísimo idiota. Gigante. Desbordas idiotez —se acercó sin importarle el estado en el que se encontraba Kevin, sin importarle que en cualquier momento podría golpearle.

—¿Tú qué quieres, imbécil? —de cierta manera no podía negar que Eddy tuviera razón, pero no iba soportar que le hablará así.

—Hiciste sufrir a DobleD —esta vez hablo Ed con un puchero en sus labios, a punto de llorar. Esto hizo que Kevin desistiera de golpearlos, al parecer solo se preocupaban por Edd, era de esperarse, son sus amigos pero ¿por qué venían exactamente?

—Bueno, ya sabemos que Kevin es el más grande de los tarados ¿algo nuevo que quieran aportar? —el peliesmeralda miro a ambos—, ¿no? Bueno, adiós, dejen que Kevin se lamente conmigo —en realidad él también moría por gritarle muchas, MUCHAS cosas, empezando por el hecho de que estaba enamorado y él, su mejor y mas grande amigo, no lo sabía, pero comprendió que no era el momento para reproches, no aun.

—Ah, bueno, en realidad... —Eddy miro al gran Ed— ¿crees que debamos apoyarle?

—No lo sé Eddy, ha sido muy grosero con nosotros, no merece nuestra ayuda, ni se merece a Edd —frunció el entrecejo de una manera muy tierna. Kevin solo miro a ambos, estos tramaban algo y no sabía que.

—Bien, ya, suelten la sopa ¿qué se traen? —los miro desesperado no quería sus tontos juegos.

Eddy se acercó al pelirrojo hasta estar a 10 cm de su nariz y sonrió con una enorme confianza.

—Es que todo el tiempo tuviste a Edd —el pelirrojo presto atención, aun no entendía muy bien pero ya habían captado su atención—, solo que eres muy idiota, como ya dije, para darte cuenta. Lo único que tenías que hacer era besarlo, sí, pero tal vez en privado y de una forma más romántica —¿estaba escuchando bien? De la nada venían estos dos a decirle que ¡Edd estuvo enamorado todo el tiempo!—. Si tan solo lo hubieras aceptado antes —miro sus uñas como si de lo más interesante se trataran— ...Si no le hubieras dejado de hablar, si no fueras tan idiota, otra vez, para aceptar que amabas a Edd, tal vez así te hubieses dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti.

—Genial, hasta los Ed's sabían de esto, y yo, que soy tu mejor amigo no —jamás iba a superar que le ocultará gran cosa.

—Ahora no Nat, y no tengo idea de cómo es que lo saben —los miró con la interrogante.

—Solo hay que ser ciegos para no verlo —dijo Ed como si nada, dichas palabras se clavaron en Nat, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo su mejor amigo miraba a Edd, y también se clavaron en Kevin que no se dio cuenta de cómo Edd lo miraba a él.

—O sea, que... ¿no está enamorado de ti? —dijo Kevin sin mirar a un lugar en específico.

—¿De Eddy? —los tres soltaron una gigantesca carcajada, dejando al pelirrojo en una posición muy embarazosa.

—Pero si hay que ser idiota para pensar eso —dijo Eddy entre risas y lágrimas que se asomaban.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso amigo, lo siento —Nat tenía una mano en la barriga de tanto reír.

Vaya imbécil que se sentía justo en ese momento observándolos reír, y aunque fuera de él, sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido por haber sido un idiota durante tanto tiempo y por haber estado tan ciego. Ahora tenía de su lado a esos dos mejores amigos de DobleD, quien mejor que ellos que lo conocen de pies a cabeza para ayudarle, también tenía a su mejor amigo quien nunca dejaría de reprocharle su error, pero que al final de cuentas también estaba ahí apoyándole con su descaro total, sin olvidar a Nazz, quien ya le había dado varios consejos, a los cuales no había prestado la suficiente atención. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar lo que había hecho, el hoyo que había cavado inconscientemente y dejar de encimar sus errores, los cuales solo se acumulaban.


	9. Arregla errores

**Capítulo 9. Arregla errores.**

Seguía sentado en el piso, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a entrenar, sin embargo debía hacerlo, lo que en verdad quería era ir por Edd, ver como estaba, suplicarle que lo perdonará, implorarle si era necesario, pero no, muy a contrario de lo que quería se encontraba tumbado en el césped oyendo a su amigo gritarle tantas cosas que ya hasta había perdido el hilo, y es que una vez acabado las confesiones, Nat decidió soltar todo aquello que llevaba dentro y hasta ahora le había llamado "mal amigo" " _desconfiador_ " y " _remplazador_ ", también se había puesto a llorar unas tres veces (dramáticamente) en lo que llevaba de su conversación. Por ahora solo se encontraba él, él y su mejor amigo quien no paraba de maldecirlo, hace rato que los Edd's ya se habían ido, y eso le consolaba un poco ya que tan siquiera ellos irían a ver como se encontraba DobleD y suponía que lo animarían un poco, al fin y al cabo son sus amigos, ellos deben saber que hacer en una situación como esta, o eso esperaba.

—¿Hace cuantos años que somos amigos? —volvió a ponerle atención a la charla que sostenía con su amigo, en realidad esto nunca acabaría ¿la pregunta era retorica o debía contestarla?

—Hace muuuchos años —dijo en el tono en el que le respondes a tu madre cuando te está dando un sermón.

—¿Y entonces? —se acercó a él para tomarlo del cuello de su sudadera.

—No lo sé, Nat. Ni yo sabía de la seriedad del asunto, y se lo dije por equivocación a Nazz... mierda —susurro para sí, y es que su amigo no estaba enterado de que cierta rubia lo sabía, ella lo sabía y él no. Definitivamente, esto no acabaría nunca.

—¡¿Nazz?! ¿Nazz? ¿Ella lo sabe? —Kevin rodo los ojos y rogó porque sus dramas terminarán ya.

—Sí, Nat, pero ya te lo dije fue una equivocación... fue aquella vez que bebimos en tu casa yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y ella se aprovechó para sacarme la verdad... Ese día estaba pensando en confesártelo a ti, pero comenzaste con tus pláticas bizarras de que tú me gustabas y esas cosas, la verdad no sabían cómo reaccionarias, no es que no confiará en ti pero no tenía planeado decirlo a nadie.

—Eso no quita que te odio —Kevin soltó un bufido sabía que su amigo no decía nada de eso en serio. Después de mencionar eso ultimo el peliesmeralda guardo silencio como por 5 segundos en los cuales el pelirrojo esperaba más "regaños" pero muy contrario a lo que esperaba Nat tan solo preguntó:

— ¿Estás seguro? —esta vez volteo a verlo directamente y comprendió que la pregunta iba enserio—. ¿Te gusta el bobo? no me sorprendería tanto si el que te gustará fuera yo, hasta tendría más lógica, pero él, casi ni hablas con él, no convives mucho con él, ¿y de la nada... te gusta?

—No me digas que esos son celos, nadie te alejará de mí...

—Hablo enserio ¿Por qué te gusta? —de pronto el ambiente de la conversación se tornó más madura de lo que ambos creyeron, debía admitir que no esperaba esa reacción en su amigo, a lo mucho esperaba alguna broma, chistes, algo así, pero no eso, que reaccionara tan enserio. Antes de responder a la pregunta soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Bien, en primera, esto no fue de la noche a la mañana, de hecho, tarde meses en darme cuenta, al principio no captaba muy bien lo que sentía, siquiera creía que fuera una atracción, mucho menos que estuviera yo enamorado, pero todo fue acumulándose y las horas que me sorprendía pensando en él eran cada vez más. No sé cómo explicártelo Nat, amo cada parte de él, y el hecho de no pasar tanto tiempo junto a él me pone de malas, no sabes lo que daría por tenerlo a mi lado a todas horas, amo su forma de ser, como siempre es tan lindo y modesto con quien menos te imaginas, hasta conmigo, después de como los trate cuando éramos niños no puedo creer que el no me tuviera rencor, y que fuera muy diferente a sus otros amigos. Él es inteligente, adorable, educado y creo que es parte de su inocencia la que acabo por cautivarme, sabes que uno no elige de quien enamorarse, solo sucede y ya, y Edd, él me enamoro sin darse cuenta.

—Oh, hombre, sí que es enserio, eh.

—Me trae demasiado loco, hermano —sonrió de lado mientras en su mente solo revoloteaba Edd.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas? vamos por él, justo ahora debe estar en su club —se levantó de la nada con muchos ánimos—. Vamos hombre, ¿no qué lo amas?

—Pero fuiste tú quien dijo que debía esperar.

—Mientras más esperas más creerá que has jugado con él —no entendía del todo a su amigo pero lo estaba motivando a correr por Edd, algo que había estado queriendo hacer desde hace rato. Se levantó del pasto y se acomodó un poco sus ropas y su gorra.

—¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Qué hago?

—Lloras —se encaminaron hacia el club de biología, el salón quedaba en el segundo piso así que debían apresurarse— ¿Cómo que qué haces? Pues le insistes hasta que te diga que sí.

—Eres un maldito genio, Nat —echo a reír ante su comentario, tal vez por lo nervios que en ese momento sentía, ¡pero de que hablaba! si hasta hace unos minutos se moría de ganas por correr tras DobleD y ahora, que estaba un poco más calmado, los nervios se hacían presentes, estaba a punto de confesársele, eso sí que le alteraba un mucho los nervios.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras como si alguien los estuviera persiguiendo, no sabían por qué la prisa pero estaban más que acelerados, Kevin estaba con toda la adrenalina de por fin hacerle frente a su amado secreto y Nat, pues él solo apoyaba a su amigo. Al estar frente a la puerta del club el pelirrojo sintió como su corazón casi se salía de su pecho, y tal vez se debía al hecho de que había corrido como loco pero ¿a quién quería engañar? su corazón estaba así por culpa de Edd, por culpa de ese pequeño bobo capaz de provocar muchas sensaciones en él con solo pronunciar su nombre o imaginarlo, pero ahora, ahora estaba a tres pasos de gritarle lo que en verdad sentía por él.

—¿Cómo estoy? —estaba entre ansioso y nervioso pero debía saber si se veía bien como para confesarse.

—Fatal, como siempre, tal vez deberías darte un baño antes.

—Gracias —ambos rieron, Kevin inhalo fuertemente y paso al salón.

—Éxito, amor —le grito del otro lado de la puerta.

Entro y lo único que vio fue... nada. El salón estaba completamente vacío con sus butacas acomodadas y con todo en su lugar, ¿acaso al destino le gustaba jugar con él? Miro hacia todas las esquinas del salón, definitivamente no había nadie. Resignado se sentó en el suelo harto de cometer error tras error e inmediatamente pensó en ir por DobleD a su casa, sí, mejor lugar que ese para confesársele no existía, un lugar privado y cómodo para ambos. Al levantarse notó una pequeña nota amarilla sobre una de las mesas, en realidad sobresalía mucho solo que no la notó al principio por tanta ansiedad, la tomó y leyó meramente por curiosidad.

 _"Compra pan tostado para que desayunes en la mañana._

 _Te quiere mamá."_

Arrugo la nariz al leer esto, no sabía que esperaba exactamente pero definitivamente eso no, pero ahora que lo recordaba se parecía a una de las notas que los padres de DobleD siempre le dejaban, lo sabía porque había entrado a su casa en una ocasión persiguiendo al tarado de Eddy y se había percatado de las innumerables notitas que estaban pegadas por toda su cocina. Observo un poco mas la nota y observo que atrás tenía escrito algo, un poco ilegible.

 _"Zanahoria, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que llegaste un poco tarde (baboso) entretuvimos lo mas que pudimos a Edd pero como ves no pudimos hacer mucho. Estamos en mi casa, por si te interesa (soquete) pero te recomiendo que no vengas corriendo, necesitamos arreglar unas cuantas cosas."_

¿Qué? Parpadeo unas tres o cuatro veces sin creer lo que leía, en realidad esos Eddy's habían intentado ayudarle, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿pero que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Seguir los consejos de Eddy o a su corazón? Esperen, ¿su corazón? se dio una patada mental al estar pensando como niñita enamorada. Salió del salón algo shockeado para encontrarse con que su amigo Nat seguía allí, como vil stalker, sosteniendo su teléfono como si estuviera a punto de tomar una foto, al mirarse ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Pero qué mierda haces?

—Pues... quería captar el momento feliz... cuando tú y DobleD salieran del salón abrazados, besándose... no sé, esperaba algo así —se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir—, pero lo has arruinado al salir tu solo.

—¿Qué? —soltó un suspiro—. Como sea, Edd no está, al parecer está en su casa.

—¿No está? —se asomó dentro del salón para corroborar las palabras de su amigo—. Ay, qué triste tu vida, pues ni modo, lo intentaste. Tal vez es el destino el que no quiere que estés con él ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ya sabes lo que dicen, _no hay amor más verdadero que él nunca se confiesa,_ un amor platónico —menciono sin más cruzando sus brazos en su nuca.

—Voy a seguirlo.

—¡Eso quería oir! Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

—Mira —le mostró la pequeña nota amarilla. Nat al leerla se sorprendió, al igual que él.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer alguien ya hizo alianzas ¿Les crees? ¿les crees que estén apoyándote? No vaya a ser una trampa.

—No lo creo, tú los oíste hablar hace rato en las canchas, en realidad están de mi lado.

—A mi me suena a que es una de las jugarretas de Eddy ¿por qué ir a su casa? Lo más probable es que te están viendo el pelo.

Cierto, de la nada se había enterado que Eddy y Ed habían sospechado todo el tiempo de su amor hacía DobleD y viceversa pero lo mas sorprendente es que esto no les causo ningún problema, al contrario lo aceptaron así sin más, sin importarles que Kevin era su rival desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde pequeños, y que siempre había guerra entre ellos, tal vez esos soquetes habían madurado a tal punto de aceptar al que sea del que estuviera enamorado su amigo y era más comprensible que no reaccionaran así justamente por Kevin, si no por su amigo, por el aprecio que le tenían a este, pensar así era increíble de parte de Eddy, aquel tipo que siempre se distinguió por ser un mendigo ególatra, pero al parecer le importan más sus amigos que lo que la mayoría creyó.

Aunque claro, también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, el más creíble, aquel que te hacía pensar que esto no era más que una broma de parte de Eddy, que aprovecho la oportunidad del beso para jugar con el pelinaranja. Si que era muy confuso, pensar en si las acciones de Eddy eran buenas o malas era entrar en un laberinto sin salida, lo importante ahora es que tal vez Edd se encontraba en su casa, y allí iría, iría por él, sin importar si se tratase de una broma o no, lo buscaría y lo encontraría y al fin se confesaría.

—No tengo idea, pero yo iré por DobleD, necesito arreglar esto.

—Bien, entonces vamos, yo te sigo.

—No tienes que venir.

—Pero soy tu mejor amigo así que lo hare —sonrió como todo un galán.

—A parte de que quieres enterarte del chisme.

—No... me malinterpretas.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras y muy diferente a como subieron esta vez estaban tranquilos, sin presiones, al estar abajo cada quien tomo rumbo diferente.

—Am Kevin, la salida es por acá —llamo a su amigo quien se dirigía a las canchas.

—Lo sé, voy a mi entrenamiento —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no íbamos por Edd? Ya me confundí.

—Iremos, cuando termine mi entrenamiento ¿No leíste la nota? Dijeron que no me apresurará.

—¿Enserio les creerás?

—Pues, no sé... supongo. Creo que enserio intentan ayudar —dicho eso dio la vuelta y se fue a su entrenamiento, en realidad también estaba que moría por ir por Edd pero algo le hacía creer en las palabras de ese enano, y si no era así pues tal vez se arrepentiría toda la vida, estaba arriesgando mucho.

Nat se quedo allí parado un poco confundido por las acciones de su amigo ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿qué no se moría de ganas por ir tras DobleD? Había veces en las que no lo comprendía de todo, pero en fin, ya que lo habían abandonado decidió arreglar ciertos asuntos con cierta rubia que le debía muchas explicaciones. Sacó su celular y tecleo.

 ** _Nat:_** _Querida, ya se aquello que tu supiste antes que yo *carita triste*. Gracias por desplazarme como el mejor amigo *carita llorando* te odio, bueno no, pero heriste mi corazón._

 ** _Nazz:_** _Ohhhhh, acabo de enterarme de lo del beso ¿Enserio paso? *cara sorprendida* ¡¿En dónde estan?! NECESITO HABLAR CON USTEDES._

 ** _Nat:_** _No te mereces saber en dónde estamos, desplaza amigos *carita enojada*_

 ** _Nazz:_** _¡Nat! deja de hacer dramas ¿Kevin está entrenando? ¿Si, verdad? Iré con él._

 ** _Nat:_** _No, en realidad estamos detrás de la escuela, te esperamos, usurpadora *corazón roto*_

 ** _Nazz:_** _Bien, no se muevan, voy para allá._

Leyó el último mensaje y sonrió, bien, ahora podría desquitarse con Nazz, en realidad no estaba dolido ni nada por el estilo pero si le habían dado justo en el ego, y es que cuando se supone que eres el mejor amigo y te cambian por una chica a la que ni confianza le tienes sí afecta, eso y que Nat es de los que siempre crean una tormenta en una vaso de agua. Se sentó recargado en un árbol y espero a que su amiga llegará, algo ansioso por reclamarle muchas cosas.

En menos de 10 minutos la rubia llego, y no venía sola de hecho Rolf la acompañaba, al fin y al cabo si ya lo sabía toda la escuela pues todos sus amigos más cercanos debían enterarse.

—Ey, hola ¿Y Kevin? —se le notaba ansiosa, no tanto como hace unos días cuando había enloquecido por la noticia de Kevin.

—No esta aquí, preciosura.

—Te dije que estaría entrenando, Nazz —habló Rolf y de nuevo tenía la razón.

—Genial, no me digas que me vas a hacer un drama por enterarme primero que...

—¡Obvio! Yo soy su mejor amigo —la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco—. ¿Por qué te lo conto a ti primero?

Nazz estaba siendo zangoloteada por el peliesmeralda, mientras Rolf veía todo el show, y para ser sinceros, la rubia sabía que este momento de dramás tarde o temprano llegaría, y es que conocía muy bien el carácter de su especial amigo, pero hora no era momento de esas locuras, lo que quería saber era ¡¿que carajos había pasado con el tal beso?! Y que como aún se encontraba en clase no pude verlo en vivo y directo, solo escucho los rumores de unas chicas, más bien todos, que mencionaban que el capitán se había vuelto loco al besar A DOBLE D EN FRENTE DE TODOS.

—Cálmate Nat —ahora lo tomaba ella de los hombros— ¡Después me harás los dramas que quieras, por ahora EXPLICAME lo del jodido beso!

—Esta bien, pero no te salvaras de mis dramas —se acomodo las mangas de su suéter y prosiguió a explicar— la verdad yo tampoco entendí muy bien eso... —sus amigos esperaban una mejor respuesta—. Peeero, al parecer Kevin entro en celos por Rick, quien creo yo, estaba hablando con DobleD y ¡pum! de la nada lo beso. Fin, eso es todo o que sé.

—¿Estuviste ahí y es todo lo que sabes? —hablo el peliazul—. Por eso te desplazan como el mejor amigo —Nat lo miro a punto de llorar.

—Bueno, lo beso porque quería demostrar a todos, y sobre todo a Rick, que Edd era suyo, así que por eso lo beso... pero nada salió como el esperaba, Edd lo abofeteo y salió corriendo como magdalena a llorar a un salón.

—¿Abofetearon a Kevin? —Nazz solto una risa.

—A decir verdad, se lo merecía, hizo parecer como si Edd fuera su objeto, por muy que sea mi mejor amigo debo aceptarlo.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada, ninguno de los tres se imagino a Kevin siendo sometido por alguien más débil, lo que hubiera dado Nazz por ver ese momento, solo esperaba que esa cachetada lo haya hecho entrar en razón.

—Ah, y otra cosa —busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, resulta que a Edd le gusta Kevin, y todo el tiempo lo supieron los Ed's —les entrego la hoja amarilla.

—¿Qué? —dijeron en uníoslo, Rolf y Nazz, al terminar de leerla.

—Si, y también sabían que Kevin lo estaba... no tengo idea de como.

—Hay que ir con ellos —menciono la rubia sin mirarlos—, ahora que lo recuerdo, Eddy me había estado fastidiando con que quería hablar conmigo... Tal vez era eso lo que quería decirme ¡Tenemos que ir con ellos! Tenemos que unir fuerzas con los Ed's.

Inmediatamente la chica les dirigió una mirada de "síganme" dejando a los otros dos un poco confundidos, caminaron hasta el auto de Rolf y todos se subieron, no entendían muy bien porque le hacían caso a la rubia.

—¿Cómo por qué tenemos que ir con los Ed's? —Pregunto Rolf, ya que ninguno de los dos entendía a la chica.

—Eddy, ha estado fastidiándome estos días, ¿conocen a Eddy? Esta tramando algo ¿Y saben qué? ahora nuestro amigo Kevin esta involucrado.

—¿Crees que sea algo malo? —Pregunto el peliesmeralda algo preocupado.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero si ese plan involucra a Kevin, también nos involucra a nosotros. Además, suponiendo que sus intenciones sean buenas, ¿cuántos de los planes de ese enano han salido bien? —ambos negaron con la cabeza, Eddy no tenía fama de ser un gran genio con los planes.

Ahora lo comprendían mejor, ese cabeza hueca planeaba algo, bueno o malo, incluía a Kevin y por lo visto también a Edd, si no intervenían ellos lo más seguro es que ese pequeñín acabaría arruinándolo todo, eso era un hecho.


	10. Pide perdón

**Capítulo 10. Pide perdón**

A la mitad del día el clima hizo de las suyas y la alarma de lluvia se hizo presente, una a una fueron cayendo las gotas de agua hasta hacerse más pesada. Kevin se encontraba en la mitad de su entrenamiento cuando el aguacero los sorprendió, aunque esto claro no impedía que prosiguieran con dicha práctica.

—¡No sean nenitas y no dejen que un poco de agua los afecte! —grito el entrenador quien se encontraba a la altura de la zona de anotación. Soplo en su silbato que llevaba siempre colgado—. ¡Rápido! ¡Pasa el balón Barcliff! ¡Levántate Thomes! ¡Grells! ¡Más rápido! ¡Parece que apenas aprendiste a caminar! —parecía que se quedaría afónico de tanto gritar pero eso no le impedía criticar las jugadas, por algo era el entrenador.

Entre la lluvia y la velocidad en que corrían de cierta manera era más difícil practicar y justamente por eso es que lo estaban haciendo, así, según las palabras del entrenador, agarrarían más forma y estarían preparados para jugar bajo cualquier condición. Después de que todos se cayeran unas 3 veces debido al lodo que se creó y de sentir como sus manos se entumían poco a poco por el agua helada fue que el entrenamiento terminó exitosamente, en lo que respecta.

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! ¡Bien! —Aplaudía mientras los jugadores se dirigían a los vestidores—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —daba una que otra palmada al azar.

Uno detrás de otro se dirigieron a las duchas y es que si de por si siempre acababan fatal, esta vez estaban hechos un desastre.

—Maldito entrenador loco, bien pudo haber cancelado la practica —hablo un compañero del equipo mientras se duchaba.

—No seas delicado, ¿No querrás unirte a las porristas, acaso?

—Si no lo ha hecho Kevin no veo porque hacerlo yo —contestó y todos captaron a que se refería. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Jódanse —fue lo único que contesto pues en realidad esto no se trataba de un acoso o algo por el estilo, solo intentaban bromear a costa suya.

—Has decepcionado a muchas hermosas chicas ¿sabes? —le habló el Guardia* del equipo. Kevin solo soltó un bufido poniendo en claro su poca importancia respecto al tema, el guardia rio—. Como sea, ahora comprendemos tu desconcentración en las últimas prácticas, teníamos razón, el capitán está enamorado —al decir esto hizo una bulla animando a que todos le siguieran la corriente.

—Quien imaginaría que alguien hiciera anotación en el corazón del mariscal* —hablaba otro quien con sus manos formo un corazón—. Deberías traerlo a las prácticas, sería taan romántico —dijo con un tono demasiado meloso.

—O tal vez podrían bañarse juntos después del entrenamiento —otro siguió con la bulla—. Pero si van a hacer eso, más vale que nos avises, no quisiera entrar a las duchas y encontrarlos desnudos —todos rieron.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en sus asuntos vistiéndose sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios tras su espalda, tenía mucha prisa por salir de la escuela y no estaba como para ponerse a escuchar las bromas de sus compañeros, las cuales ya sabía que recibiría pero que le importarán mucho pues no.

—Vamos, Kevin, no nos ignores.

—Sht —lo chito otro jugador—. No ves que le acaban de romper su corazón.

—Oh, es cierto —volvió a hablar el guardia— lo abofetearon y lo batearon en frente de todos —una vez más las risas resonaron, esta vez más fuerte.

—Idiotas —se despidió dedicándoles la seña del dedo de en medio a lo que todos rieron aún más. Al parecer la reacción del equipo había sido de lo más normal y tolerante, nada fuera de lo normal, de todas formas no le interesaba mucho la reacción de estos, si se hubieran tornado homofóbicos pues también le habría valido un comino pero ese no era el caso. Lo que menos le importaba ahora era la reacción de sus idiotas compañeros.

Salió de los vestidores y al parecer la lluvia había menguado un poco, aun se sentía el agua pero ya era menos. Al llegar al estacionamiento se sorprendió de que Nat no estuviera rondando por ahí, al parecer el entrometido de su amigo había entendido a mantener la distancia en lo que no le incumbe. Eso sonaba algo difícil de creer, pero al parecer así era.

Se montó en su motocicleta, la cual estaba más que mojada, y arranco con una sola determinación en mente. Hablar con DobleD. Esta vez nada ni nadie se lo impediría, decidido acelero con esa única convicción, la adrenalina lo controlaba. En menos de 15 minutos estaba ya frente a la puerta del enano de Eddy, y sin ningún ápice de inseguridad, por su cabeza rondaban un montón de ideas, como por ejemplo que al abrirle la puerta tomaría a Edd y lo besaría hasta cansarse, y después le diría lo perdidamente enamorado que esta de él, ¿o debía ser al revés?.. mierda, supongo que ya tendría que improvisar. Antes de tocar la puerta se percató de que había otra nota pegada en la puerta... ¿Y ahora que carajos?

"Casa equivocada, calabaza"

Al leerlo casi se arranca la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba, ese enano solo estaba jugado con él, pero ya se las pagaría después, por ahora tenía mejores prioridades. Dio media vuelta y a lo lejos miro la casa de DobleD, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para darse cuenta que había alguien en el portón... era, ¿era Edd? ¿Estaba afuera esperándolo? ¿A él?

Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta la casa del pelinegro, tal vez era pura coincidencia que estuviera afuera o tal vez no, eso lo sabría hasta llegar con él. Al estar más cerca desacelero su paso y camino lentamente hacía él, ahora podía notar que lo miraba, al verlo llegar le dedico una sonrisa y eso, eso hizo que su corazón latiera más. Edd también camino hacía Kevin, de tal manera que ambos se acercaban más el uno al otro. Al estar a escasos centímetros, Kevin sintió que toda confianza le fallaba, en verdad ya no tenía idea de que decirle o hacer, estaba a un paso de él y así sin más quedo inmóvil. Sinceramente el tenerlo frente suyo, así, de esa manera, no lo tenía previsto. Debía aceptar que no se lo esperaba. Abrió la boca y después de balbucear un poco pudo pronunciar palabra.

—Edd... Yo, en verdad, no sé qué me pasó... —fue callado por los labios de Edd antes de siquiera finalizar esa incoherente frase.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, en serio que ¡No se esperaba eso! Podía sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos y debía admitirlo, era mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginárselo, esos labios eran la pareja perfecta para los suyos. Lo abrazó por la cadera acercándolo a él y profundizando el beso, estaba pasando, de verdad estaba pasando, no le importaban las razones, salían sobrando en este momento, ahora, solo debía seguir el movimiento de la boca de su compañero.

—Shhh... —Edd detuvo el beso y poso un dedo sobre su boca—. Bésame.

Rodeo el cuello de Kevin con sus manos y volvió a acercarlo a él, de nuevo sus bocas chocaron creando una guerra interna por apoderarse de los labios del otro sin existir ganador, entre sus besos sintieron gotas de agua que caían, bendita lluvia, de nuevo ella. En cuestión de segundos el agua cayó más fuerte haciendo que se separarán.

—¿Gustas entrar? —hablo el pelinegro invitándolo a pasar a su casa, su cabello estaba escurriendo pero aun asi se le notaba un gigantesca sonrisa.

—C-laro... —se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia y caminaron juntos, demasiado pegados, hasta la puerta.

Entraron y a ambos se le notaba una extrema felicidad. Era ahora el momento, debía explicar todo y arreglar los malentendidos que le había causado a DobleD y disculparse sobre todo por haberlo hecho llorar.

—Edd... —pensó un poco lo que iba a decir.

—Kev... —contestó algo divertido mientras se quitaba el suéter verde que traía puesto, pues estaba más que empapado y la verdad no quería enfermarse.

Las palabras se le fueron de nuevo al pelirrojo, ahora lo estaba viendo tiernamente, miro como poco a poco se deshacía de su prenda y no pudo evitar pensar las más pervertidas situaciones. Miró su torso y noto que el agua había traspasado hasta su camiseta, sus pezones se veían claramente a través de su delicada ropa, esto era el cielo, toda cordura se eliminaba poco a poco de su ser ¡Por Dios! a la mierda todo, estaban ellos dos, solos, esta era la ocasión perfecta. Debía sentirlo suyo.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a él y lo beso desesperadamente, por un momento pensó que lo rechazaría pero no, sintió como sus labios correspondían y muy a su sorpresa también sintió como enredaba sus brazos alrededor de él, eso era un "si", ambos deseaban este momento.

—Te amo, bobo —se separó por un momento para decir esto mientras sus manos jugaban por debajo de su camiseta.

—Y-yo también, Kev... —mencionó entre jadeos con una enorme sonrisa dibujándosele. Volvió a besarlo para continuar con ese delicioso beso, al igual que el pelirrojo, él había soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta conscientemente, también lo deseaba. Sintió como los labios del pelirrojo bajaban por su cuello haciéndolo sentir un sin fin de sensaciones, su cuerpo se estremecía, era tan delicioso sentir su labios, mientras sus manos también recorrían su espalda y pecho, era una sensación única, se sentía arder por aquel roce y por aquel toque de sus manos tan suaves sobre su piel, una combinación perfecta. Él decidió participar también y le levanto la camiseta a Kevin, logrando que alzara los brazos para sacarle por completo la prenda, una vez sin camiseta no pudo evitar tocar aquel pecho tan bien formado sintiendo incluso las marcas de su ejercicio diario, sí que lucía muy bien, mejor de lo que imagino, aquellos músculos eran excitantes, y debía aceptarlo, aunque sus propios pensamientos le hicieron sonrojarse hasta no poder más.

Bajo sus manos hasta su vientre sin dejar de besarse, en realidad aquel acto era una danza de manos viajando libremente sobre el cuerpo del otro, explorando y tocando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Cuando sus manos viajaron hasta su abdomen pensó por una milésima de segundo lo que estaba haciendo, dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran y metió la mano por debajo del pantalón del pelirrojo logrando que el susodicho se estremeciera por tal sorpresa.

—No tienes... que hacerlo —apenas y hablo debido a la agitación del momento.

Edd lo miro directamente a los ojos y acto seguido se puso de rodillas, saco el miembro de Kevin el cual ya estaba más que erecto, al verlo un pequeño miedo creció en su cabeza, no podía ser posible que ESO estuviera dentro suyo después y es que era demasiado a grande, a su parecer. Con sus dos manos tomo el miembro de su pelirrojo y o masajeo un poco logrando que Kevin soltara un ronco gemido, vaya, le fascinaba ponerlo así, era excitante. Después de jugar un poco con sus manos tomo su pene y lo introdujo en su boca, o hasta donde pudo, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso pero en realidad no le incomodaba en absoluto, durante ese momento dejo de pensar, de razonar y solo se llevo por sus pasiones.

El pelirrojo se erizo al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre su miembro y a pesar de que había soñado con este momento por meses aun no se la creía de todo. Los deliciosos labios de Edd se sentían maravillosamente bien, nunca creyó que esto pasaría, en realidad, si Edd continuaba moviéndose así se vendría en cualquier momento. No resistiría mucho, era demasiado placentero y bueno... mierda, tan bueno. Bajo su mano hasta llegar a la cabeza del pelinegro, quito su gorro el cual termino en el suelo y acaricio sus hermosos cabellos negros, tiro un poco de ellos sin hacerle daño siguiendo el ritmo de las zampadas de Edd, en verdad que se vendría en cualquier momento, con la mano sobre su cabeza guio su movimiento para hacerlo más rápido, la calidez del interior de su boca era perfecta no se imagina como se sentiría lo demás.

—Me... vengo —lo alejó un poco para evitar que se ensuciara pero no se aparto. Soltó un fuerte gemido y lanzo la cabeza hacía atrás proyectando todo el inmenso placer que había sentido.

Tomo a Edd de los hombros poniéndolo nuevamente de pie y volvió a besarlo desesperadamente, alternando los besos y mordiscos entre sus labios y su cuello. De un movimiento volteo al pelinegro poniendolo de frente contra la pared, en esta posición Edd podía sentir claramente el duro miembro del pelirrojo entre sus nalgas, haciéndolo entrar más en pánico.

—K-kev... espera —se volteó para mirarlo directo, sus mejillas estaban más que encendidas por la atmósfera. El pelirrojo acato las palabras de Edd y ceso un poco los besos.

—¿E-estas bien..? —no quería detenerse, no ahora, por favor, que no le hiciera detenerse.

—V-vamos arriba —a pesar de tener un poco de miedo no quería parar la acción, estaba dispuesto a todo, y el mejor lugar era su cama.

—Por supuesto... —respondió de inmediato. Lo beso una vez más, esta vez tiernamente y lo abrazo por las caderas, de un momento lo cargó sosteniéndolo de sus muslos—. Apóyate de mí.

Así lo hizo y rodeo su cuello con sus manos. Al ir subiendo las escaleras le iba depositando besos por toda a cara, ambos se encontraban algo impacientes por qué por fin sucediera.

Al llegar hasta la habitación Kevin abrió la puerta como pudo, sin bajar a Edd. Entraron y con lo que se encontraron fue una gran sorpresa; las sábanas blancas que usualmente recubrían su cama no estaban, en vez de eso habían sido remplazadas por sabanas de satín rojas, sin mencionar que en todo el piso había pétalos de rosas rosas regados, y alrededor podía observarse velas eléctricas, eran como 15 las que daban una luz romántica y especial a la habitación y podía percibirse un dulce olor a vainilla.

Kevin miró la mesa de noche y sobre esta se encontraba una botellita de lubricante ¿sabor a fresa? Al parecer Edd estaba más preparado de lo que creía, era sorprendente. Volteo a ver al pelinegro y enseguida capto que él tampoco tenía idea de que se trataba esto.

—No querrás desaprovecharlo ¿O si? —habló Edd con un poco de nerviosismo, a pesar de que sus palabras temblaban y su corazón casi se salía por la inquietud, de lo único que estaba seguro es de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—En absoluto —una gigantesca sonrisa se le dibujo.

Deposito a Edd sobre las suaves sabanas y él se posó encima, se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo, ambos cruzaron sus miradas, los corazones de ambos latían y ambas respiraciones estaban exaltadas, de alguna forma podría decirse que ambos estaban en una sincronía de deseo.

DobleD tomó su rostro con ambas manos y deposito un beso; tierno y delicado. Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Kevin confió otro beso; suave y largo sobre sus labios, ambos, sin palabras, estaban pronunciando un te amo.

Dejó de besar sus labios y fue bajando por su cuello, dejando mordiscos y caricias a lo largo, llego hasta su pecho donde jugo un poco con sus pezones, los succiono un poco logrando que su enamorado gimiera despacio. Eso, eso era melodía para sus oídos. Continuo bajando hasta llegar a su pelvis donde quito cualquier ropa que estorbase de ambos, quedando completamente desnudos, era su momento de darle placer a su pequeño, iba a hacer que se retorciera de satisfacción, tomo el lubricante que estaba en la mesa, total, si estaba ahí ¿por qué no utilizarlo? se echó un poco del espeso liquido en sus dedos y echo otro poco en la entrada del pelinegro, Edd solo se respingo un poco al sentir aquel fluido frio y se mordió su labio inferior, por dios, si que lo estaba disfrutando. Con una mano tomo su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo delicadamente, mientras con la otra mano introducía dos de sus dedos por su estrecha entrada, se sentía demasiado apretado, apenas y lograban entrar su dedos, alzo un poco la vista para ver al pelinegro y noto un gesto de dolor y deleite.

Sin dejar de tocarlo se estiró hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, con un beso limpio una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, lo miro fijo por unos segundos y nuevamente le planto un beso, uno más rudo esta vez. Edd correspondía aquel beso y poco a poco cualquier signo de dolor desapareció, de un momento a otro aquellos dedos que danzaban en su interior se sentón extremadamente bien, uno a uno fueron sonando los gemidos cada vez más evidentes de todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

—¿Te... gusta? —preguntó al notar como abría un poco más sus piernas. Introdujo tres dedos y comenzó un va y ven en su entrada.

—Ahh Kev... —más no podía gemir, sus caderas se retorcían pidiendo por más, era obvio que le encantaba. Le fascinaba.

El pelirrojo tomó aquella respuesta como un sí, él también lo estaba disfrutando, oírlo gemir era, era excitante. Alzo una de las piernas de Edd y la poso sobre su hombro derecho, para tener más espacio. Saco sus dedos y volvió a tomar aquella botella de lubricante, la pelvis de Edd se movía deseosa, echo unas cuantas gotas sobre su miembro y lo masajeo un poco acto seguido lo posiciono sobre la entrada del contrario, se notaba que lo quería estaba contrayéndose del deleite. Entrelazo su mano con la de Edd y sin dejar de besarlo lo penetro, introdujo su pene lo más lento que su apetito le permitió.

—Ke... Noahh —calló su gemido mordiendo los labios de Kevin, su gran paquete hacía de las suyas, aunque debía aceptar que no se sentía nada mal, de hecho, no sentía dolor, lo estaba disfrutando. Poco a poco movió sus caderas, dando entender a Kevin que ya debía moverse. Ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a embestirle lentamente, su interior se sentía exquisito, tan caliente tan estrecho, sentía que se tragaría su miembro en cualquier momento. En pocas palabras, reventaría por tanto placer.

Las caderas de ambos comenzaron a hacer sincronía moviéndose a un solo ritmo, el que marcaban las embestidas, las cuales se hacían más rápidas y profundas. El pelirrojo estaba como loco empujando su pelvis contra su ingle frenéticamente, necesitaba sentir todo el calor de su interior, llenar su miembro de eso. Tomó a Edd abrazándolo por la espalda y lo levantó, de tal manera que quedó sentado sobre él, logrando que su pene entrara un poco más. El pelinegro se aferró a su espalda mientras sus nalgas brincaban sobre el miembro del pelirrojo, sintió unas manos bajar hasta sus muslos las cuales pellizcaron y palmearon sus ya rojas nalgas, también sentía los labios de Kevin recorrer todo su pecho, besando succionado y mordiendo todo a su alcance, esto hacía que arqueara la espalda por tanto placer. Esos besos, esas embestidas, lo sentían, ya casi se vendría.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, los gemidos de su amado pelinegro ahora eran imparables y daba gracias a que estuvieran solos, aunque tal vez los vecinos llegaban a oír esto de todas maneras eso le daba igual. Hizo más rápido el movimiento de su puño y en cuestión de segundos Edd se corrió soltando un fuerte gemido, ensuciando el vientre de ambos, el segundo en correrse fue Kevin que al sentir tal contracción del pelinegro hizo que sintiera su miembro explotar, expulsando toda su esencia en su interior.

No se movieron inmediatamente, permanecieron así, en sus posiciones. El pelirrojo rodeó a Edd en un abrazo acercándolo a él, ambos estaban exhaustos, se notaba en su respiración entrecortada y en sus corazones que, aunque disparejos, latían a la misma rapidez. Después de segundos Kevin recostó a Edd sobre la cama, saliendo él de su interior, y se recostó a un lado suyo aun abrazándolo, era un calor reconfortante, el de sus cuerpos desnudos estar tan cerca, así que, ¿así se sentía? tener a la persona que amas justo en tus brazos, pensó Kevin, para ser sinceros es de lo más hermoso.

—Bobo... —estaba justo a un lado de él, tenía la cabeza de Edd apoyada en su hombro y justamente jugaba con uno de sus negros cabellos—. Te amo, te amo mucho —Edd se revolvió entre sus brazos.

—Yo también, kev —levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda—. Yo también te amo y mucho —le planto un fugaz beso en la nariz.

—Por cierto... si no fuiste tú el de la ambientación —miró a su alrededor dando a entender que se refería a la remodelación— ¿Quién fue?

—No sé con exactitud... pero, se me viene un nombre a la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron, sabían la respuesta.

—¡Eddy!

—¡Nat!

Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y ambos se echaron a reír, era cierto, ambos tenían a un par de amigos un poco zafados que harían muchas cosas como estas.

—Kevin —pronunció después de reír—... creo que deberíamos bañarnos, estamos un poco sucios.

—Si, sucios de amor —lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Hablo enserio, después del coito es recomendada una ducha —se incorporó para levantarse de la cama pero fue jalado por el pelirrojo abrazándolo fuertemente para evitar que se moviera.

—Quedémonos un rato más así —lo aprisiono con su abrazo.

—Pero Kev... —fue callado por un duce beso y se dejo convencer y de igual manera se abrazó al pelirrojo fuertemente.

Así permanecieron por varios minutos, hasta que el sueño los alcanzo. Así, abrazados, dándose calor mutuamente se quedaron dormidos por un poco más de media hora hasta que un leve ruido despertó a DobleD.

—¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de calcetín! —le hablaba desde la ventana, al parecer había trepado el muro pues la habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso y se notaba que ponía fuerza en sus manos para sostenerse del marco.

—¡Eddy! —lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue la vergüenza de que su amigo lo encontrara en ese estado; desnudo y con Kevin como acompañante.

—Luego te explico, despierta a la calabaza y levántense ¡Ya! tu ma —no termino pues se escuchó como giraban el pomo de la puerta—... ¡Rayos! —fue lo último que dijo y se soltó del marco de la puerta, oyéndose un gran golpe.

—Mi vida ¿estás aquí? —entró su mamá que al ver tal escena enmudeció— ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Marion!

—¡Mamá!.. Perdón...

Kevin que hasta ese entonces se encontraba aun dormido fue despertado por el grito de ambos, parpadeo e instantáneamente se acomodó en la cama.

—¡Señora! —estaba a punto de levantase cuando recordó que estaba completamente denudo así que solo se quedo allí, tapándose lo mejor posible—. Buenas tardes.

La mamá de Edd se tapó los ojos extremadamente sorprendida y de un golpe cerró la puerta. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su compañero y éste se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza... ¡Mierda! mierda, mierda, mierda, fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza.


	11. Acepta la ayuda

**Capítulo 11. Acepta la ayuda**

4 horas atrás.

Allí se encontraban los 3, todos en el auto de Rolf dispuesto a ver lo que el enano y su amigo el tontorrón tramaban. En realidad ninguno sabía con exactitud que esperar al llegar, solo coincidían en que debían estar allí y punto.

—¡Oye, conduce más despacio! —Nat se encontraba en los asientos de atrás con su celular en mano—. No ves que trato de enviar un mensaje.

— ¿Con quién se supone que te mensajeas, amigo? —El peliazul se inclinó un poco para mirar la pantalla y lo que vio no fue a Nat enviando un mensaje, más bien, estaba posteando una foto en facebook—. ¿Es enserio? ¿Una selfie? —Lo miro con reproche.

—No me culpes por ser narcisista.

—Sí lo haré.

—¡Ey, chicos! No es momento para tomarse selfies, concéntrense —gritó la rubia desde el volante.

—Es Nat quien lo esta haciendo —se excusó Rolf.

—Bueno, quien sea. En cuanto lleguemos, obligaremos a ese enano a contarnos sus planes y nosotros juzgaremos, dependiendo a su respuesta, lo que haremos —Les echo una mirada rápida y volvió la vista al camino en cuestión de un segundo.

—¿Y si no trama nada malo y nosotros vamos y solo lo arruinamos? —Rolf hablo mencionando una de las posibilidades que ninguno de los tres había previsto. Sus dos compañeros lo miraron como si hubiese dicho una locura—. Bueno, yo solo decía.

—¡Pero que dices! En definitiva nosotros vamos a ir a arreglarlo todo —contesto Nat, mientras respondía comentarios en facebook.

—O a empeorarlo —susurro para sí el peliazul.

—¡Ey, escuche eso! —Nazz lo miro a través del retrovisor—. Solo iremos a averiguar y ya después actuaremos sí es necesario... que será lo más seguro.

—Si es así entonces no deberíamos dejar que Edd nos vea, digo, para que no sospeche o algo por el estilo. Deberíamos hablar a solas con Eddy, de alguna forma.

—Tienes razón, Rolfito —dicho esto freno el carro en seco haciendo que los pasajeros se golpearan con los asientos de enfrente debido a la inercia—. Tú —señalo a Nat— entraras y entretendrás un poco a Edd, en lo que el señor granjero y yo hablamos con el liliputiense*. Asi, no sospechará nada.

—¿Y por qué mejor no entretengo yo a Edd? Y que sea Nat quien vaya contigo —dijo no muy convencido de la idea de ser acompañante de la rubia loca, no es que le tuviera miedo, si no más bien, que no tenía ganas de soportar sus extravagancias.

—Bien, como sea, eso da igual. Entonces ¿Tenemos un plan?

—¡Si! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Después de haber establecido las reglas de su ridículo juego, o más bien, plan, volvieron a arrancar el coche con su misión en manos. En el camino restante todo se volvió más silencioso, excepto por una que otra notificación que sonaba del teléfono de Nat, recibiendo una mirada de soslayo de exasperación por parte del peliazul .

En cuanto llegaron se bajaron inmediatamente y solo se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, sin pronunciar palabra, entendiendo lo que cada quien debía hacer. Caminaron todos juntos hasta la puerta de Eddy y Naz toco tres veces el timbre, algo desesperada, dentro de la casa se escuchó como alguien caminaba hasta la puerta gritando "Ya, ya, ya voy... maldita calabaza".

Eddy abrió y para sorpresa suya no se trataba de Kevin, si no, de su sequito de "amigos cools", se quedo ali parado en el marco de la puerta aun sorprendido.

—Tú vienes con nosotros —la rubia lo tomo de la muñeca haciéndolo salir de la casa.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Mira, no se con que tanta urgencia me desees peero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado, Nazz, como veras, mi amigo esta un poquitín dolido así que debo estar con él —intento dar media vuelta pero lo detuvieron de nuevo, esta vez Nat.

—No te confundas pequeñín, sólo queremos hablar contigo —guiño un ojo automáticamente. Eddy por su parte no entendía muy bien su objetivo.

—Solo hazles caso —terminó de dictar Rolf y le dio una palmada en la espalda obligándolo a ir con ellos—. Yo cuidare del pequeño Edd —alzo el pulgar y entro a su casa sin importarle la opinión de Eddy.

Una vez expulsado de su casa no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a escuchar lo que querían con él.

—Bien, entonces ¿alguien me explica de que quieren hablar exactamente, par de zonzos? —miro a ambos, primero a Nazz y luego a Nat.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas? —apuntó a su pecho— ¿Enserio apoyas la idea de que a Kevin le guste Edd? ¿O cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones para citarlo aquí, en tu casa? —lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, de una manera suspicaz.

—¿Qué? —pronunció simple y seco, en realidad no sabía a qué diablos se refería—. ¿Planear? Por primera vez en mi vida no estoy planeando nada... nada malo.

—¡Aja! Si estas planeando algo, dinos qué —esta vez fue Nat quien hablo.

Eddy alzó una ceja.

—Creo que ya comprendo... ustedes creen que tengo algo entre manos, si no, no hubiera citado aqui a Kevin ¿cierto? Además de que creen que parte de mi "plan" es sabotear la "declaración" del tarado Calabaza ¿Verdad? —los miro y ambos asintieron—. Pues... ¡¿por quién me toman?!

Nat y Nazz se miraron como sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Por un tarado —dijo la rubia.

—Un tarado que hace planes estúpidos y solo piensa en su propio bienestar —al escuchar esto Eddy se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

—Pero en que percepción tan mala me tienen, me indigna.

—Pues, no nos dirás que te hizo muy feliz el hecho de que NUESTRO amigo, estuviera enamorado de TU amigo ¿o si? —el peliesmeralda lo encaro frente a frente.

—Bueno, en eso si que tienes razón, no me hizo nada feliz —lo miraron orgullosos de tener la razón— . Peeeero, lo acepte, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Así sin más? "Oh, a mi archirrival le gusta mi mejor amigo, y viceversa, ¡Qué bien!" —imito la rubia en un tono parecido a Eddy, o eso intentó.

—No, no fue así... es más, creo que todo empezó aquel día, Ed traía un yogurt de fresa y derramo todo en Edd... si, creo que fue ahí que me di cuenta de la sonrisa boba de Edd.

Nat y Nazz volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez más intrigados por lo que el enanín decía.

—¿Cómo? ¿cómo te diste cuenta? —pregunto por fin el peliesmeralda que se sentía un poco culpable al no haberse dado cuenta él.

—Pues, ¿cómo explicarlo? Les digo que todo fue ese día, el bendito día del yogurt...

[FlashBlack] PoV Eddy.

 _Como siempre, CabezaDeCalcetín y sus manías por la limpieza, le obligaron a ir al baño a limpiarse el yogurt que tenía por toda la cara, y yo como buen amigo me fui directo al salón sin esperarlo, al poco rato llego Ed quien estaba muy arrepentido de haberlo ensuciado y después de callarlo a unos cuantos minutos llego corriendo Kevin, pero lucía diferente, había algo raro en él. Estaba sonriendo. Yo me dije ¿y ahora a este idiota qué le pasa? y entonces vi a DobleD sonriendo de la misma manera, como si no hubiera un mañana. En realidad estaba sonriendo y riendo por Kevin, y no había sido el unico en notarlo._

— _Psss... Psss Eddy —me hablo el tontorrón, quien estaba sentado a un lado de mí—. Parece que Edd ya se lleva bien con Kevin ¿no? ¿Eso es bueno?_

— _No —respondí tajantemente, era imposible._

 _Al poco rato vi como un papelito volaba hasta el pupitre de mi buen amigo Edd ¿se lo había lanzado la calabaza? Las risas escondidas de mi amigo me hicieron dudar aun más. Así que sí, al parecer se estaban llevando bien, definitivamente eso no podía suceder._

 _Durante toda esa tarde solo pude pensar en lo traicionero que podía llegar a ser DobleD, mira que ser amigo de mi archirrival, eso sí que era una gran apuñalada por la espalda, así que me puse de digno y en cuanto me propuso ir a su casa lo rechacé de inmediato. Y enseguida tenía a Ed chillándome a un lado, ya que él si hubiera querido ir con Edd._

— _¿Peeeeeeero, pooooor quéeeee? —se abrazo a mi cintura—. No puedes sólo enojarte con él por hacer más amiguitos._

— _Oh, si puedo._

— _Peeeeroooo, y si... ¿y si le cae súper mega ultra bien? ¿Estarías enojado con él toda la vida?_

— _No, sólo hasta que entienda que eso no se le hace a los amigos._

— _Peeeeerooo ¿has visto como lo mira en los pasillos?_

— _¿En los pasillos? ¿A qué te refieres? —esta vez el grandulón capto toda mi atención ¿cómo que se la pasaba mirando a esa zanahoria? ¿Eso... eso es algo normal?_

— _U hoy en la mañana... Cuando Nat intento golpearlo —me hizo recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana, oh si, cuando esos bobalicones nos fastidiaron a mitad del camino... cierto, las intenciones de Nat habían sido golpear a nuestro frágil amigo, y si no hubiera sido detenido por Kevin, así hubiera pasado... ¿cuántas veces ha impedido, Kevin, que me lancen un golpe? NUNCA y haciendo más memoria, recuerdo haber notado un ceño fruncido en ese pelinaranja. Oh, oh... ¡Pero Ed tenía cada vez más razón! ¡Rayos, ese Judas* de Edd! Lo que debía hacer era observarlo un poco más, y después, encararlo por su alta traición._

— _¡Vamos a mi casa, Ed! Tenemos un plan que trazar._

— _¿Plan? ¿Perdonarás a Edd? —vi como le brillaban los ojos._

— _Ehm no. Lo que planearemos será la forma de joder a Kevin y entonces observaremos la reacción de Edd ¿entiendes grandulón? Eso demostrará de que lado esta, si en el de nosotros o en el de esa mandíbula de tiburón._

 _Note como Ed cambiaba su semblante a uno de decepción, a él no le gustaban las peleas entre nosotros, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para desenmascarar a Edd, fue por eso que ideé mi plan de las pinturas, el cual lleve a cabo un poco más adelante._

 _En fin, pasé tarde y noche ideando mi plan, junto con Ed. Planeamos comprar los globos y los botes de pintura al día siguiente, ya que era muy tarde para comprarlos en ese momento, todo estaba perfecto en nuestro grandíoso plan, pero teníamos una falla... Edd debía estar cerca de Kevin para así comprobar que tan estrecha era su amistad, y nada más no se me ocurría ningún trabajo para él. Tuvimos que abandonar lo de mi plan por esa noche, ya que ambos nos moríamos de sueño, así que dejamos de pensar y nos pusimos a ver películas, pero no de esas películas que a Ed le encantan, en vez de eso pusimos cualquier otra película de comedia que encontré por ahí._

 _Fué al día siguiente que todo se hizo más raro, el día en que la calabaza se agarro a golpes con Rick, el pretendiente de hace días de Edd. Esta "pelea" solo la vi de lejos ya que nosotros nos encontrábamos esperando a DobleD en la entrada, así que por lo tanto no me entere de los detalles de los hechos, si no hasta que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de liberarlo._

— _Sabes, Eddy, Edd se va a enojar cuando se enteré que nosotros fuimos los de los petardos —me hablaba mientras escombrábamos el salón para quitar todo aquello posible a inflamarse._

— _y tú sabes que Edd no es un chico que merezca estar en detención. Por eso lo estamos liberando, no tendrá de otra más que agradecernos y aceptar cooperar con nuestro plan —encendí la mecha del petardo mayor e inmediatamente lo cubrí con el bote de basura—. ¡Corre!_

 _Ambos salimos que nos llevaba el viento del salón. Una vez afuera de la escuela logramos escuchar los sonidos de los cohetes y a una maestra gritar, disimuladamente nos camuflamos entre todos los demás y escapamos de allí, como todos un buenos pillos._

 _Nos escondimos detrás de los arbustos que están antes de llegar al vecindario y allí esperamos a Edd, en realidad estábamos seguros de que nos vería y nos agradecería por sacarlo de ese embrollo, ya que un castigo en detención era algo malo para su historial académico. En unos cuantos minutos vi pasar a Kevin, en su motocicleta, lo que me decía que nuestro buen amigo no tardaría en llegar. Dicho y hecho nuestro amigo pelinegro paso justo en frente de nosotros, fue ahí cuando lo tomamos por sorpresa, vaya que le dimos un gran susto._

— _Entonces... ¿nos agradeces sinceramente por sacarte de ese embrollo si o no? —le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacía su casa. Voltee a ver a mi amigo y el andaba pensando quien sabe que cosas, así que tuve que volver a preguntarle, pero esta vez alcé un poco más la voz—. ¡Qué si nos agradeces por liberarte!_

— _¿Eh? —me miro confuso, tal vez por qué le grite.— Si, gracias, son unos buenos amigos... pero, no vuelvan a hacerlo. Por favor._

— _Esta bien, ¿y cómo está eso de que no fue tan malo pasarla con Kevin? —volvía a preguntar y esta vez no tuve que gritarle pues me capto perfectamente._

— _Ah... Eso, pues, en realidad nos la pasamos jugando cartas._

 _Al oírle decir eso Ed y yo nos detuvimos en seco, y el grandulón me miró como diciéndome "te lo dije", a lo que yo negué con la cabeza._

— _Pero a ti no te gusta jugar cartas, cada que intento que juegues con nosotros te niegas —respondí algo resentido._

— _Pues, no podíamos hacer otra cosa... así que acepte jugar._

— _Pudieron haber hecho tarea o algo así._

— _Si, claro... pero decidimos jugar, y no fue tan malo como pensaba —al decir esto, una gran sonrisa boba se le dibujo, una como la de ayer en la mañana, yo sólo fruncí en entrecejo._

— _Bien como digas. Bueno, en primer lugar ¿cómo es que terminaste en detención?_

— _Eso fue un completo malentendido, me interpuse en una pelea de Kevin y el prefecto lo confundió todo._

— _¿Por qué Kevin se fue contra Rick? —esta vez hablo el gran Ed, quien ladeo un poco su cabeza mostrando confusión—. ¿Acaso fue para defenderte? —la mirada que le dedique al escuchar esa última pregunta fue de completa desaprobación, ¿para defenderlo? ¿la Calabaza? Por Dios, eso si que era demasiado ¿o no?_

— _Claro que no, Ed —le contesto Edd, antes de que yo le gritará que su pregunta era una reverenda estupidez—. Kevin no haría eso, mucho menos por mi._

 _Estaba a punto de abrir mi bocota para apoyar lo que DobleD decía pero justo en ese momento me percate de que su mirada cambio a una un poco ¿triste? Como si el hecho de que la Calabaza no lo defendiera le afectará. Digamos que esa fue mi segunda señal de que algo raro le pasaba a Edd._

 _Al llegar a la calle principal nos dividimos y cada quien se fue para su casa. Yo, yo aun me encontraba en un estado algo pensativo y una vez estando en mi habitación me dedique a hacer un recuento de los hechos; primero se lo pasaba sonriendo estando cerca de él, en segunda no le importa estar castigado a lado de ese idiota, y en tercera se pone melancólico al pensar que no es tan importante para Kevin, ¿era yo o esto olía a algo más que solo amistad?... ¿Edd, mi amigo, mi mano derecha... enamorado? Claro que no ¿o si? En realidad aun no tenía las pruebas suficientes así que no podía sacar conclusiones de nada._

 _Esa noche acabe con el plan, después de tanto pensar opte por una opción un tanto obvia y establecí que el trabajo de Edd sería distraer a la zanahoria, así, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro; me vengaría de la Calabaza y de su tontonto equipo pero sobre todo averiguaría un poco sobre la situación "sentimental" de mi amigo de una vez por todas._

 _Llegado el día siguiente me levante con un animo excepcional, tenía tantas ganas de llegar a la escuela para poner en marcha mi preciado plan que desperté sin ningún ápice de flojera. Después de desayunar fui con DobleD para contarle mi plan y como era de esperarse éste se resistió, pero sabía que al final de cuentas me apoyaría como siempre, total su única tarea era distraer a Kevin._

 _A mitad de la clase le hice una señal a Edd de que el plan comenzaría así que salí del salón secundado por Ed en cuestión de minutos. Una vez en las gradas del campo nos preparamos rellenando los globos con las latas de pintura._

— _Pero Eddy ¿cómo se supone que vigilaremos a Edd? Ya que ambos estamos aquí._

— _Tú lo harás —dije sin mirarlo._

— _¿Entonces tu sólo los atacaras con globos? Eso no es divertido, yo también quiero jugar._

— _Pero tu mismo lo has dicho grandulón, necesitamos espiar a Edd y esa, es la tarea más fácil así quue te la encomiendo a ti._

— _Oh, perfecto —me respondió colocando su mano en la frente como un militar que acata una orden._

— _Tendrás que observarlo muy bien grandulón, y después me contarás todo, sin omitir detalles._

 _Seguimos llenando los globos como por media hora, hasta que las clases terminaron, fue en ese momento que Ed se fue para observarlos, mientras tanto yo me quede allí esperando a que Ed o los jugadores llegarán. En unos cuantos minutos Ed volvió, mientras los jugadores se cambiaban en los vestidores._

— _¡Listo! —estaba sonriendo como un completo idiota._

— _¿Qué viste? Recuerda, con todo y detalles._

— _Mira —tomo su teléfono y me enseño una foto, pero que buen espía pensé de inmediato. Al ver la foto casi se me cae la mandíbula ¡Era DobleD abrazando a Kevin! ¿qué? ¿cuando? ¿cómo? ¿QUÉ?—. Shhh, ahí viene Edd —me hizo callar pues era cierto, justo ahora comenzaba la otra parte del plan._

 _Edd llego y se sentó a lado de nosotros, en nuestro "escondite" la verdad yo aun estaba muy sorprendido, y esa sorpresa se mezclaba con un poco de coraje, lo cual desquite con Edd. En el momento en que golpearon a Kevin con el balón me alegre un poco, pero al escuchar a DobleD defenderlo me hizo enojar más, así que le grite algunas tonterías a mi amigo, y lo que logre fue que se fuera. Ay, pero que sentido es._

— _Eddy, no debiste gritarle a Edd. Prometiste ya no enojarte con él, prometiste que si él quería a Kevin como su amigo, tú no te enfadarías —Ed a veces parecía un niño pequeño, no puedo decir que me causa ternura pero es algo así._

— _¡Yo nunca dije eso!_

— _¿Ah, no? Pues entonces creo que te molestarás más... —dijo mirando hacía un lugar en específico._

 _Volte a ver lo que Ed miraba y me encontré con que mi amiguísimo Edd había ido con el moribundo de Kevin._

— _¿Pero qué esperas, Ed? ¡Anda, ve a espiarlos! —esa fue mi primera reacción. Necesitaba saber todo lo que pasaba estando esos dos jusntos._

 _En cuanto el grandulón salió corriendo para espiarlo, yo volvi la vista al partido, estaba un poco enojado así que decidí lanzar de una vez los globos, el plan era esperar hasta el final del entrenamiento para así agarrarlos cuando estuvieran cansados, pero necesitaba desquitarme... Ese Edd me hacía enojar con sus traiciones._

 _Tire el primer globo y lo demás ya es historia. En resumen, me persiguieron por toda la escuela ya que sabían que había sido yo el de la "broma" y me acorralaron detrás de la escuela._

 _Allí estaba yo, rezándole internamente a una deidad, en la cual no creo, por mi vida y para que saliera del embrollo cuando Kevin llego, no sé si a mejorar o a empeorar todo. Por como ocurrieron las cosas, a mi parecer, solo llego a empeorarlo todo porque de un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno furioso y me tomó del cuello._

— _Lo planearon ¿cierto? Los tres —me susurro mientras jalaba de mi camisa, debo admitir que senti un profundo terror recorrerme, pensé que hasta ahi llegaría, y unque, no lo demostre, en realidad me estaba muriendo del miedo. Pero gracias al cielo llegó Edd y calmo a la bestia pelinaranja, no tengo idea de como, pero en cuanto se lo pidio me soltó, debo admitir que me salve de una grande, de no ser porque Edd ahora era amigo de esa Calabaza hubiera rodado mi cabeza. Aunque, eso no quita que aun estaba un poco rencoroso con DobleD, y no por su traición, si no, por no haberme dicho desde antes que Kevin le gustaba. Porque así era, e iba a ayudarle a confesarse._

 _Sí, todo eso pensé mientras estaba a punto de morir, y es que fue solo cuestión de segundos darse cuenta de como se miraban el uno al otro, y que decir de la foto que Ed les había tomado, ahora mis hipótesis se acercaban cada vez más a la confirmación._

 _Como si fuera cuestión del destino mi confirmación llego justo esa noche, cuando nos quedamos en casa de Edd a ver películas. Al parecer Ed había acatado mis ordenes hasta el final, pues una vez que Edd se dirigio hasta su habitación Ed lo siguió y miró y oyó detenidamente todo lo que hizo, vio como tomaba la pelota del pelinaranja, como la barazaba, y como hablaba con ella._

— _"Ni loco se fijaría en mi" —Ed me repitio las palabras de Edd a la mañana siguiente (esa mañana en la que nos despertamos tarde y Edd tuvo que mojarnos y por lo tanto se enojo y nos abandono a medio camino)._

— _¿Estas pensando lo mismo qué yo?_

— _¿Nuestro Edd enamorado? —me miro con una sonrisa gigante._

— _Sí, nuestro Edd enamorado —repetí, y esto hizo que aceptará las cosas. De cierta manera, hubiera preferido mil veces que se tratará solo de una amistad, no de un enamoramiento, pero aun así, él era mi amigo y si el estaba enamorado de una Calabaza ¿que podría hacer yo?_

 _Durante todo el día pensamos que Edd seguía enojado ya que no nos dirigia la palabra. En el almuerzo pensé en olvidar todo aquel malentendido de la mañana así que fuimos a buscar a Edd y para nuestra sorpresa se encontraba con Kevin, de inmediato lo invite a que comiera con nosotros, por mera educación, pero tal invitación no le pareció a Kevin, al parecer habiamos llegado en mal momento y los habíamos interrumpido en su momento a solas, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces nos fuimos de ahí para darles un poco más de privacidad, a lo mejor y se declaraban._

— _¿Tú crees que se estaban diciendo lo mucho que se quieren? —me hablaba Ed con un tono demasiado meloso y feliz._

— _Pues, no lo sé, pero si eso esta pasando pues me alegra... creo._

— _¡Yo elijo ser el padrino de su boda! —levanto una mano._

— _Adelante, el papel es todo tuyo... aunque, creo que te estas adelantando un poco._

— _¡Edd! —voltee a mis espaldas, y ahí estaba nuestro amigo, pero lucía diferente ¿dónde había quedado su radiante felicidad?_

— _Hola, mis buenos amigos; Ed, Eddy que bueno que ya no estan enojados —nos dedico una sonrisa pero estaba demasiada falsa. Algo me decía que su "conversación" no había salido nada bien._

— _Y... ¿Qué te djjo la calabaza esa? —pregunté como si nada para no levantar sospecha._

— _Nada en especial. Solo me recordo lo molesto que esta por la broma._

 _¿Molesto? ¿No se supone que se estaban declarando? Voltee a ver a Ed y el tenía una cara de preocupación, ambos creímos que todo saldría bien._

— _No te pongas triste Edd, aqui estamos nosotros —el grandulón lo abrazó sin pedirle permiso._

— _Gracias, Ed, lo sé —su tono de voz fue una mezcla de reconfortación y confusión._

 _No entendí muy bien aquella escena, de lo que estaba seguro es que tanto Edd como Kevin se gustaban, pero ninguno hacía nada y por lo tanto necesitaban de un tercero. Durante los siguientes días no se hablaron, más bien, el que se encontraba digno era Kevin, ya que cada que Edd intentaba hablarle o si quiera saludarlo él desviaba la vista o lo ignoraba rotundamente, pero en otras ocasiones lo encontré mirando fijamente a mi amigo, admirandolo en silencio ¿pero quién lo entendía? Ese tipo si que necesitaba ayuda, y urgente, porque al parecer era idiota de lo que pensé y si seguia así, perdería el amor de mi amigo y eso, no haría feliz a ninguno de los dos._

 _Durante la semana pensé en algún plan para que ambos se confesaran de una vez por todas su amor, me la pase con Ed ideando planes "románticos" y se nos ocurrió la idea de una cita a ciegas, pero para realizar mi plan requeríamos de cierta ayuda extra y con eso me refiero a que requeríamos de sus tontos amigos, ya que necesitábamos que ellos convencieran a la calabaza de asistir a la cita._

— _¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Rolf? —sugirió Ed._

— _No, necesitamos a alguno de esos dos. Son mas cercanos a él._

— _Pero Nat no querra siquiera oirnos, creo que le caemos un poquitín mal._

— _¡Nazz! Tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero por lo menos oira lo que tengamos que decirle y después será cuestión de convenderla._

— _Tampoco nos oira, creo que ella nos odia mas._

— _Ah, patrañas... le diremos que Kevin esta enamorado y entonces le enseñaremos la foto que tu tienes, no podrá resistirse._

— _Suena a un plan perfecto._

 _Sí, sonaba a un perfecto plan, si no fuera porque la rubiecita se encargaba de ignorarnos cada que podía. Resulta que siempre tenía algo que hacer o algo que comprar así que la oportunidad de hablar con ella se nos iba. A final de cuentas ya estábamos un poco artos y optamos por tirar el plan y pensar en otro pero justo cuando nos dimos por vencidos sucedió lo mas sorprendente que alguna vez pude haber imaginado._

— _¡¿Qué quién beso a quién?!_

— _Kevin a Edd —me repitió la noticia, aunque yo lo había preguntado de manera retorica._

— _¿Por fin se le declaro? ¿Ya son felices?_

— _Ehmmm, digamos que ya casi._

— _¿Qué? —fue lo último que dije antes de dirigirnos hasta la escena del chisme._

 _Y al llegar lo único que vimos fue a un idiota tirado sobre el pasto (un idiota naranja), después de confesar todo fuimos con Edd, ya que el necesitaba urgentemente de nuestra compañía. Sin más, dejamos a Kevin lamentándose con su propia existencia y estupidez a lado de Nat, y nos dirigimos al salón de biología, cabe destacar que, como sus mejores amigos, conocemos el "escondite secreto" de Edd, por lo tanto sabíamos a donde ir. Al llegar, Ed toco tres veces._

— _¡Edd, somos nosotros! Déjanos pasar —dejo de tocar delicadamente y dio golpes a la puerta._

— _¡Ey, no seas brusco, Ed! —lo detuve antes de que la rompiera—. Edd, sabemos como te sientes... y si quieres esta solo creo que lo comprendemos pero, no está bien que estés solo._

 _Escuche ruido del otro lado de la puerta, al parecer era Edd que se disponía a abrirnos._

— _En realidad, no sé por qué exageré tanto... —nos hablo a través de la puerta, aún cerrada—. Deben pensar varias cosas de mi —su tono de voz era bajo— tal vez lo peor._

— _En eso tienes razón... —Ed me dio un codazo— Auch!, me refiero a que si, estamos pensando muchas cosas, pero no lo peor, mira, no tengo idea de por qué reaccionaste así y sí no nos lo quieres decir, pues supongo que no hay problema, tan solo déjanos apoyarte._

— _¡Sí!, queremos abrazarte._

— _Bueno, solo Ed quiere —reproché. Enseguida, Edd nos abrió la puerta, yo esperaba ver a mi amigo con los ojos irritados y lloriqueando, pero no fue así, se encontraba "normal" un poco cabizbajo pero normal._

— _Gracias... En verdad no sé que me pasó, creo que ahora es más el sentimiento de vergüenza que otra cosa._

 _Quería gritarle que ya sabíamos del por qué de su reacción, y que también sabíamos de quien estaba enamorado, pero supuse que eso solo aumentaría su vergüenza, así que me calle, para que vean que si sé cuando callar._

— _¡Ey, CabezaDeCalcetín! No te preocupes, ahora eres toda una celebridad, ve el lado positivo, muchas chicas te envidian por haber besado al pedazo de Capitán —Edd se sonrojo al escuchar esto._

— _Saben, por ahora no quisiera escuchar a nadie hablar de esto, así que me gustaría que me acompañen a casa._

— _¡Como tu digas DobleD! —el gran Ed tomó su mano para caminar a la puerta._

— _Espera ¿estas seguro? ¿No quieres hablar con ALGUIEN? —abrí los ojos insinuando mi objetivo._

— _No, Eddy, solo quiero irme a casa._

— _Pero... —Ed me miró obligándome a entender a Edd—. Bien, préstame un lapicero —fue entonces que se me ocurrio dejarle una notita a cierta calabaza, por si se le ocurría venir—. Vámonos._

[Fin del flash back]

—...Y entonces venimos a mi casa —terminó de contar.

La rubia y el peliesmeralda lo miraban algo entretenidos y sorprendidos.

—Así que ¿era por eso que querías hablar conmigo? ¿Para una cita a ciegas? ¿O sea que no tramas nada más allá?

—Pues, me da pena decir que no, no se me ocurre nada, creo que le corresponde al pelirrojo arreglar todo, nosotros solo salimos sobrando.

—A mi me da pena que seas mas maduro que nosotros —habló el peliesmeralda.

Eddy y Nat se dirigieron una mirada de odio, la cual fue interrumpida por Nazz.

—Muchachos, no es tiempo para peleas —miró a Eddy— concuerdo contigo, esto lo tiene que arreglar Kevin, pero, una ayudadita no estaría de más, piensen ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Es obvio, debemos prepararles una cita romántica.

—¡Eso es hermoso, Nat! —lo apoyó la rubia.

—O solo sexo —concluyó el peliesmeralda—. También funcionaría.

—¡Sexo de reconciliación! ¡O de perdón!, lo que sea que sea —lo apoyó Eddy.

—¡Exacto! No hay nada que la buena pasión no resuelva —se miraron el uno al otro como planeando más cosas mentalmente.

—No vamos a hacer eso, ni siquiera son novios —rezongo la rubia.

—No seas anticuada —hablo Eddy— tú ve a comprar rosas y adorna el cuarto de DobleD, conociéndolo querrá que sea ahí.

—Rosas rosas, Nazz, son más hermosas —le guiño un ojo—. Nosotros iremos a comprar las cosas restantes... Ah, nos llevamos el auto, así que dame las llaves —Nazz le dio las llaves no muy convencida—. Nos vemos en menos de una hora.

Dicho eso se dirigieron al auto corriendo, al parecer la idea les había emocionado demasiado, dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca quien en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con lo que esos dos decían pero que al parecer les importaba poco.

—Malditos pervertido —susurro para sí y fue a su casa por las sábanas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Eddy, Rolf se encontraba en una situación un tanto embarazosa, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo explicar su presencia allí no había previsto esto, así que solo saludo a Edd, le pregunto cómo estaba y tomo asiento, creándose un silencio incómodo. Su misión constaba solamente de no dejar que Edd saliera de la casa pero ya que estaba allí intentaría comprender un poco más a Edd o moriría en el intento.

—¿Quieres una galleta? —se le acerco Ed, con una cajita.

—Am, sí, gracias —tomó una, ahora se sentía más cómodo—. Ejem... Edd ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Rolf no es por ser descortés pero...

—Sí, ya sé "¿qué hago aquí?" —Edd asintió—. Pues, verás, como sabes Kevin es mi amigo y siento que te puso en una situación un tanto incomoda.

—Estas aquí porque te sientes con el deber de disculparte por Kevin ¿cierto? —hablo Ed guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh, sí, algo así. Es decir, sé que Kevin se comportó como un idiota y no sé si hirió tus sentimientos.

—No, no lo hizo —contesto tajantemente.

Ed y Rolf notaron la manera de contestar de Edd quien al parecer quería lucir cortante, eso no iba en nada con las creencias del peliazul, si algo le había enseñado su abuela era apoyar a aquellas personas que lo necesitaran, aunque a veces les costará pedir la ayuda, porque todas las personas siempre tienen algo en su mente que estarían dispuestos a compartir, pero solo si hay alguien que los escuche.

—Edd... Tal vez creas que soy un entrometido pero, se puede notar que no te encuentras del todo bien, sabes, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, puedes contar conmigo, sé que no soy muy cercano a ti pero...

—¿Sabes tú por qué hizo eso? —hablo sin mirarle directamente, solo contemplaba la pequeña galleta que tenía en manos.

Rolf capto de inmediato que se refería a Kevin, y con "eso" se refería al beso que le planto en la tarde.

—No puedo leer las mentes, pero, a veces mi amigo Kevin suele ser un poco impulsivo, ya sabes, dejarse llevar más por su lado instintivo que por el racional, bueno, en este caso diria yo que se dejó llevar por un lado pasional —se rasco un poco la nuca.

—¿Perdón? ¿Lado pasional? —soltó un bufido—. Sinceramente no entendí eso.

El peliazul rodo un poco los ojos, si que era difícil.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez lo hizo sinceramente?

—¿Sinceramente? ¿Justo enfrente de Rick? En realidad estoy pensando en cuanto tuvo que esforzarse para hacerlo —fue una confesión fuerte, pero su tono de voz no lucía nada enojado.

—Sé que es estúpido pero... ¿enserio lo crees capaz de eso solo para fanfarronear?

—Justo ahora lo creo capaz de muchas cosas. Si esto no fue más que una pelea entre capitanos, de verdad que no me interesa, tan solo olvidemos el tema.

—Estás dolido y puedo notarlo, Edd, dime ¿por qué te afecta tanto? —se acercó más a Edd para obligarle a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Es cierto DobleD —hablo Ed—. Estas triste, yo también puedo notarlo, y no me gusta para nada verte triste.

¿En serio se notaba tanto? Al parecer no era bueno fingiendo, no es que se encontrara triste, más bien, estaba muy decepcionado, sentirse utilizado, se sentía como si todo el tiempo aquella interacción que sintió especial ahora solo pareciera un juego, eso, eso no se sentía nada bien. Rolf tenía razón, estaba dolido, y más porque se trataba de Kevin, aquella persona que se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él sin darse cuenta.

—¿Sabes que es lo que decía mi abuela? —miró a Edd y éste lucía interesado por la respuesta—, que un beso te dice todo, dime, ¿qué sentiste cuándo te beso?

Cómo es que de repente el tema de la conversación se desvió del "patán de Kevin" a "beso de amor", aunque ahora que pensaba eso, sí había sentido un sin fin de cosas, entre ellas había sentido su corazón acelerarse y también un hormigueo en la barriga, pero todo eso se esfumo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, justo cuando su cerebro reacciono ante la situación, dándose cuenta de que eso no estaba bien.

—No sentí nada especial, si a eso te refieres.

—¿En serio? Bueno, ahora te pregunto ¿Qué crees que sintió Kevin? ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo más probable es que nada —respondió de inmediato, seguro de la respuesta.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás?

—¿Me estas preguntando un porcentaje? —alzó una ceja, y Rolf movió la cabeza diciendo que si—. Supongo que estoy 99% seguro de que sintió nada al besarme.

—¿No quieres averiguar el otro 1%? —le dedico una sonrisa como cuando invitas a alguien.

—Tal vez hay amor en ese 1% —intervino Ed, sonriendo de lado a lado—. Puede ser.

¿Amor? Edd sabía que algo se traían entre manos estos dos, lo cual era muy raro ya que no eran nada cercanos, pero aún así, aquí estaban, dándole ánimos de creer que Kevin estaba enamorado de él ¿era así? Si tuviera que juzgarlo por el simple hecho de que Rolf estaba aquí definitivamente no lo creía, pero, también estaba su amigo, Ed, a quien conocía desde siempre quien, al parecer, opinaba igual que el peliazul ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo él? ¿en qué momento congeniaron para hacerle creer lo mismo? Definitivamente, ellos sabían algo que él no.

—Averiguarlo... —pronunció apenas audible. ¿Qué perdería con intentarlo? Claro, tal vez un poco de dignidad, y confianza en mí mismo... pero, de ahí en fuera ¿qué más perdería con intentarlo?

Rolf volteo a ver a Ed y le dedico una sonrisa de confianza, al parecer su objetivo de la plática estaba siendo cometido, meterle la idea a Edd de que Kevin estaba enamorado de él.

—Chicos, creo que mejor e voy —volvió a susurrar Edd—. Despídame de Eddy cuando vuelva, si es que vuelve —se dirigía a Ed.

—Bien, como tu digas DobleD, y recuerda "averígualo" —extendió sus manos poniendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Claro... —aún seguía algo pensativo, que apenas y escucho lo que su amigo decía.

—Ah, Edd —le hablo Rolf—. No sé si hago bien en decirte esto, pero, tal vez quiera verte, él —el pelinegro lo miró incrédulo y siguió su camino hasta la entrada.

—Nos vemos, chicos —se despidió.

—¡Adiós DobleD! Ya no estés triste —espero a que su amigo saliera y se dirigió a Rolf—. ¿Crees qué lo logramos?

—No tengo la menor idea... rayos, tengo que avisarle a Nazz que Edd se fue a su casa —saco su teléfono y rápidamente le marco a la rubia.

En la casa de Edd.

—Nazz, ¿puedes contestar ese bendito teléfono?, ¡la canción es horrible! —grito Nat quien se encontraba encendiendo todas las velas de la habitación y no le agradaba mucho estar escuchando _"Shake it of_ " de Taylor Swift.

—Es Rolf —contestó la llamada—. Aló... —alzó el meñique como una diva— ¿Qué? ¿Edd viene para acá? —al escuchar esas palabras tanto Eddy como Nat se dieron prisa en pulir todos aquellos detalles que faltaban, Nat quito las arrugas de las sabanas mientras que Eddy colocaba la botella de lubricante sobre la cama.

—No lo pongas ahí enano, debe de estar más a la vista —tomo la botella y la puso en el piso—. Así será lo primero que verán.

—No sean tarados, solo pónganla en la mesita de noche y ya —les grito Nazz quien seguía al teléfono—. Perdón Rolf es que a estos se les ocurrió comprar lubricante, hazme el favor... ¿qué? ¿no me digas que también estas de acuerdo?

—Te lo dijimos, es de mi amigo el virgen de quien estamos hablando, no soy tan mal amigo como para no pensar en sus nalgas —se echaron a reír.

—Además, si sobra, me lo llevo y ya —siguió el peliesmeralda.

—¿Con quién lo ocuparás? ¿con tu mano, acaso? —le fastidio Eddy.

—Déjame decirte que no es mala idea, al menos que quieras ayudarme un poco... —alzó una ceja jugando.

—¡Por dios! ¡Ahora resulta que todos son gay! —la rubia ya había colgado el teléfono por lo tanto escucho toda esa conversación—. Después se echan piropos, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que Edd nos vea.

Tomaron todas las cosas restantes y bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina. Salieron que los llevaba el viento intentado no ser vistos por DobleD, y así lo consigueron hasta llegar al auto de Rolf.

Edd camino despacio hasta su casa, alzo la vista y se percato del mal clima que yacía, aunque eso no le importará en absoluto, claro. Iba pensando en aquella conversación que había tenido unos minutos atrás, aquella idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza... "Tal vez quiera verte" "Él" ¿Se referiría a caso a lo que él creía? Una insinuación de que Kevin vendría. No quería creer eso como un vil ingenuo pero debía aceptar que la mas mínima idea de que eso llegará a pasar de cierta forma lo emocionaba, pero a la vez también lo decepcionaba aquella parte en la que nada de eso podría ser cierto. Dentro de su cabeza se llevaba a cabo aquel debate interno; arriesgarse o no.

Al estar a escasos pasos del portón de su casa algo le impidió entrar, era esa pequeña ilusión de ver a Kevin la que no le dejaba avanzar más.

—Olvidalo, DobleBobo —se habló a sí mismo— No vendrá.

El hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta no significaba que estaba muy convencido de ellas. Miró hacía el final de la calle principal, y aquello que todos llamamos esperanza no se desvaneció.

—Si llega, lo intentare —no despego la vista de la calle—. Si no llega... —pronuncio como no queriendo esto— lo olvidare.

Sintió unas cuantas delgadas gotas caerle en la frente, y no dudo en pensar lo inoportuna que era esa bendita lluvia, como si su día no fuera lo suficientemente deprimente ya. Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando pudo oir el motor de una motocicleta, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón salirse del pecho, cada vez más fuerte y resonante. En cuanto su mirada choco con la de aquel pelirrojo fue el final, el final de sus cuestionamientos, el final de su incertidumbre. A partir de ese instante su mente viajo a otro lugar y su cuerpo solamente siguio el compas de sus sentimientos, obligándolo a avanzar hacía Kevin. Un beso. Tan solo un beso y lo sabría todo.

—Edd... Yo, en verdad, no sé que me pasó... —No lo dejó terminar, tan solo quería besarlo.

Al momento de sentir sus labios lo supo. Una explosión de sensaciones reprimidas se hicieron presentes, volvió a sentir aquel hormigueo de la tarde pero esta vez era mas intenso y consciente, el riesgo había valido la pena, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero también de que aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ahora lo sabía todo, lo amaba y no lo dejaría ir.


	12. Revela tu amor (1)

**Capítulo 12. Revela tu amor. Pt. 1**

Johan Marión se describía a sí misma como una mujer formal, educada y demasiado precavida con aquellas imperfecciones que pudieran surgir. Si fuera por ella, se describiría en una sola palabra: perfección. Ella tal vez no era de esas mujeres que se la pasan en el hogar como amas de casa, pues era una mujer de pensamientos nuevos que creía en la equidad de la responsabilidad de ambos padres. Ella, una mujer indudablemente capaz de mantener una familia hecha y derecha; con un esposo en un excelente trabajo, atento y cuidadoso, y con un hermoso hijo a quien le había inculcado todos los valores positivos posibles, nunca tuvo que preocuparse de _él_ , pues su hijo era la responsabilidad en persona y, aunque sonase arrogante, era una creación suya, había crecido así gracias a la perfecta educación que le había inculcado durante su infancia. Todo era perfecto, esposo perfecto e hijo perfecto. O eso pensaba.

Ese día llego a casa temprano, desgraciadamente había olvidado su agenda y por lo tanto había tenido que regresar. Estando allí, aprovecharía para comer son su hijo, quien ya se debía encontrar en casa, a menos que se haya quedado en la escuela estudiando un poco, algo muy común en él.

Al entrar, vio que sobre e piso había pequeños charcos de agua, lo que casi hace que se infartara al ver que Eddward no se había tomado la molestia de limpiar. Tirado en el piso también se encontraba su hermoso suéter verde, regalo de la tía Gertrudis, así sin más en el piso, eso lucía un poco raro, porque, conociendo a su hijo, él no hubiera sido capaz de hacer un reguero así. Por un momento temió que alguien más hubiera entrado, o que algo le hubiese pasado a su hijo, pero se controló inmediatamente y opto por ir a verlo a su habitación. Gravísimo error, tal vez debió tocar unas tres o cuatro veces a la puerta. Ensayo y error*. Jamás volvería a entrar sin permiso.

Lo primero que vio fue a su delicado angelito, y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que se encontraba sin playera, en milésimas de segundo miró a su compañero, Kevin Grells, quien al parecer también se encontraba desnudo del torso. Sin pensarlo, lo único que hizo fue cerrar la puerta y allí se quedó, tras la puerta, paralizada, sin saber que pensar. Su hijo, SU único hijo, en cama, con otro chico, ambos desnudos. ¿Qué debía pensar? Estaba preparada para muchas cosas, su pubertad, su adolescencia, rebeldía, hasta el inicio de su sexualidad, pero éste último tema debía ser platicado por su padre y su hijo debía de estar interesado en una chica, no así. Esto no encajaba en su esquema, en su calendario, en su perfección ¿Cómo es que de la nada daba tan tremendo giro?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se sirvió un pequeño vaso de agua, hasta la boca se le había quedado seca de la sorpresa. Una vez en la cocina pensó con más claridad lo que acababa de pasar, e inhalo hondo para controlarse. Ok, vio a su hijo desnudo en compañía de uno de sus vecinos, y por solo ver esa escena cualquiera podría deducir lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos, sin mencionar las sábanas rojas, las rosas y las velas, pero, puede que aún hubiera otra explicación, una más lógica y creíble... Ay, ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Su hijo acababa de tener relaciones sexuales! ¡Y con un hombre! ¡En su casa! Su niño, su bebé tan pequeño, no lo creería de él, de seguro había sido el otro pervertidor quien lo había convencido de semejantes cosas ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser! ¡Y si el maldito se había atrevido a obligarlo la iba a oír!

Volvió a caminar a la habitación de su hijo con está idea en mente, era tanto el coraje que sintió de sólo pensar que ese mocoso se había aprovechado de su ángel que las pisadas retumbaban. Poco a poco sus pisadas se hicieron mas delicadas y silenciosas pues otro pensamiento invadió su mente. Sábanas, velas, rosas... dormidos, juntos, el sonrojo de su hijo al verla ¿Enserio se atrevía a pensar que su hijo no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso? Se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras. Acéptalo Johan, tú hijo acaba de tener relaciones sexuales, con un hombre y en tu casa, y quien sabe cuantas veces ha pasado, o quien sabe desde cuando. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, donde se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a su hijo, no precisamente con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero sabía que en cualquier momento debía bajar.

Por su parte Edd y Kevin se encontraban ya vestidos, ninguno sabía qué hacer, ambos se miraban nerviosos esperando que el otro hablará. El pelinegro fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Será mejor que te vayas, no tengo idea de cómo este mi mamá pero lo mejor es que no estés aquí.

—Oh, vamos, tú mejor que nadie conoces a tu madre ¿No es mejor hablar ambos? —lo tomo de la mano impidiendo que saliera del cuarto.

—Sí, tal vez algún día hablemos todos, pero, hoy necesito hablar solo yo —se encontraba demasiado nervioso y apenado, no tenía idea de cómo iba a encarar a su mamá después de esto, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no quería que Kevin estuviera allí, como le había dicho, ya tendrían su tiempo para sentarse los tres a platicar... o los cuatro, Dios, no había pensado en que lo más seguro es que su padre también se enterase de esto. Lo mejor era ir un paso a la vez, ahora, lo más importante era hablar con su mamá—. Anda, vete.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿qué salte por la ventana? —lo miro algo disgustado, según su perspectiva lo mejor era que hablaran ambos, total, si esto ya era algo serio, así lo creía él, pues lo mejor era aclararlo lo antes posible. La actitud de Edd solo le traía malas ideas, como si él no pensará que la relación fuera en serio—. Sabes, eso de saltar por la ventana es antes... Antes de que te pillen —contestó con un poco sarcástico.

—No, no me refería a eso —si Kevin seguía insistiendo lo haría enfadar—. Quiero decir que salgamos de la habitación —se soltó del agarre y abrió la puerta.

—Bien —contesto secamente y salió primero del cuarto.

Sin decirle nada más el pelirrojo bajó molesto las escaleras, Edd pos su parte esperaba un beso de despedida o algo por el estilo, no podía creer que todo comenzará tan mal, y se reprochaba a sí mismo de no haber pensado un poco mejor las cosas.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kevin Grells —escucho decir al pelirrojo, Edd sólo abrió los ojos al ver como Kevin despreocupado de la vida saludaba a su madre.

Jhoan solo lo miro con un poco de desprecio sin contestarle el saludo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué tomarán té mientras le contaba de su vida?

—Retírate, por favor —fue lo único que dijo. La actitud de la señora hico enfadar un poco a Kevin pero no estaba en ninguna posición de responderle, lo único que podía hacer era acatar aquel pedido. Al parecer Edd, conocía bien a su madre, y sabía que esto pasaría, es por eso que lo corrió, no por otra cosa. Ahora se sentía como un estúpido.

—Kev... —Edd le hablo suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera caso.

—Mis disculpas —fue lo último que dijo Kevin antes de marcharse, despidiéndose con un gesto de Edd.

Salió y lo único que paso por su cabeza fue si había hecho bien en dejar allí a DobleD, solo, hablando con su madre, cuando es obvio que es un tema que le correspondía a ambos. Sentía demasiada incertidumbre, su madre, aquella persona que siempre vio tan relajada ahora lucía molesta, o eso dedujo por el tono de voz. ¿Y si se imponía ante su relación? Mierda, no estaba preparado para eso, aunque, ¿qué tendría que meterse ella? Bien, no era momento para estar pesando así, solo debía relajarse y esperar a ver a Edd, tal vez mañana.

—¡Ey! ¡Felicidades, campeón! —le gritó su amigo quien salió de su escondite, el cual era detrás de un arbusto, junto con Eddy, lo cual extraño a Kevin—. ¡Por fin se te hizo! —recibió nada mas que una sonrisa amargada por parte de Kevin—. Oh, relájate, y perdón por no avisarte antes... pero ya ves, no nos dimos cuenta de que había llegado su mamá.

—Sí, tal vez pudieron estar más al pendiente —lo reprocho con la mirada—. Pero también fue culpa mía.

—Vamos, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, Calabaza —esta vez hablo Eddy, el pelirrojo aun no entendía por qué esos dos estaban juntos.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué ustedes dos son tan amigos?

—Oh, ¿bromeas? Nuestros mejores amigos acaban de hacer un bebé —el peliazul formo un corazón con sus manos.

—Exacto, eso nos convierte e concuños, además, déjanos decirte que nada de eso habría pasado si no fuera por nosotros —el enano sonrió seguro de sus palabras.

—Así que ¿fueron los dos? ¿ustedes arreglaron la habitación de Edd? —los miró entre sorprendido y agradecido, muy agradecido. Gracias a ellos, aquella primera vez había sido perfecta—. No tengo idea de en qué momento se pusieron de acuerdo pero me alegra que así haya sido.

—De nada —contestaron en unisolo aquellos cupidos improvisados, a lo cual ambos se echaron a reír mirándose. Esa escena lucía algo extraña, Kevin solo los miraba sin creerlo, Nat, su mejor amigo, y Eddy, aquel enano castroso que ambos odiaban a muerte, ahora se reían juntos como si fueran grandes hermanos, vaya hecho. Al estar ahí, con sus amigos. bueno, con SU amigo Nat y con el enano, sus pensamientos se hicieron menos hostiles bajándosele el coraje que sentía, remplazándolo por una enorme culpa. Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar tan impulsivo? Le había hablado de una pésima manera a su Edd, y se había marchado todo molesto con él, aunque en realidad no tenía nada de culpa. A veces era un asco de persona.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti? —Eddy dejó de reír al percatarse de la mirada cabizbaja del pelirrojo.

—Creo que volví a arruinarlo un poco —habló mirando una piedra en el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? —Nat puso una cara de sorpresa exagerada intentándole ver el lado cómico a eso, aunque por otro lado, Kevin sí lucía preocupado.

—¿Nada que no se pueda arreglar con unos cuantos besitos?

—Exacto, no hay nada que el amor no pueda curar.

Kevin soltó un bufido ante tales comentarios de verdad que esos dos no podían hablar enserio, y aun más raro el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta cuanto se parecían.

—Mas bien, con una disculpa —hablo Kevin corrigiéndoles.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces sí tiene arreglo —aplaudió sarcásticamente por la brillantez de la calabaza—. Bien, yo propongo una celebración ¡Por los nuevos novios!

—¡Genial! Eso es estupendo, por los nuevos novios y por la unión de dos grupos que se odiaban —rio y volvió a ver a Kevin—. ¿Aceptas?

—Me agrada —se le ensancho la sonrisa—... Pero, ¿y Edd?

—Yo voy por él, tal vez a ti te odie su mamá pero nosotros seguimos siendo sus amigos —le guiño un ojo—. Anden, vayan a mi casa, en lo que yo voy por Edd.

Así lo hicieron los dos chicos. De repente Eddy ya no le caía tan mal al pelirrojo, y eso era bueno ya que se estarían viendo las caras muy seguido gracias a su relación con Edd, años de odio transformados y todo gracias al amor. Rio en su interior al pensar en eso. Sí que estaba enamorado como para pensar tanta estupidez.

Llegaron a su casa y para sorpresa de Kevin, una vez más, Rolf y Nazz ya estaban allí platicando muy cómodamente con Ed, definitivamente los grupos se habían unido, ahora comprendía el comentario de su amigo. Entraron y todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo como esperando las noticias, pues ellos no se habían enterado de nada, ni siquiera Nazz ya que ella había regresado para ver como andaba Rolf.

—¡Lo hicieron! —grito Nat en vista de que su amigo solo había guardado silencio.

—¡Hey! Más discreción, idiota —todos rieron al darse cuenta de que al pelirrojo se le habían coloreado las mejillas, lo cual demostraba que era cierto lo que el peliesmeralda había dicho.

—Corazón, no te sonrojes —Nazz hablo en un tono meloso para humillar aun más a Kevin—. Todos sabíamos que terminaría así, y si no, creo que tanto Nat como Eddy habrían visto la manera de que pasara.

Kevin, volteo a ver a su amigo que era el único que estaba presente en ese instante.

—Es cierto —continuo la rubia—. No tengo idea de por qué pero creo que ellos eran los mas emocionados... voyerismo*, tal vez.

—Cht —la callo Eddy quien iba entrando a su casa y por lo tanto había alcanzado a escuchar eso último—. Mentiras, ni siquiera vimos nada —miro a Kevin excusándose, éste le devolvió la mirada pero con incertidumbre ¿no se supone que iría a por Edd? ¿Por qué no venía con él?.

—Pero es cierto de que estábamos al pendiente por ver lo que pasaría —continuó Nat—. Pero no porque tengamos esa parafilia —reprocho con la mirada a Nazz— o bueno, no estoy seguro —recibió un codazo de Eddy para recordarle que los estaba defendiendo—. ¡Ah, si! Todo fue por su bien, sabíamos que ambos lo querían.

—Y necesitaban —completo Eddy.

—¡Exacto! Así que solo nos emocionamos por pensar en su felicidad.

—Conclusión —seguía Eddy— somos unos buenos amigos —sonrió de lado a lado.

—Los mejores —termino Kevin, quien mencionó eso con un deje de sarcasmo y de sinceridad, había que aceptar que si fueron de mucha ayuda, pero, el hecho de que se obsesionaran tanto lo hacía dudar un poco—. ¿Y Edd? —miro al enano esperando respuesta.

—Vendrá mas al rato, cuando haya terminado de hablar con su madre —menciono en un tono algo ¿preocupado? ¿de qué se trataba?—. Pero, hey, no te preocupes ya vendrá —concluyo animando al pelirrojo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kevin.

¿Acaso será que la conversación con su madre se había tornado más preocupante o algo sí? Bueno, no debía subestimar la seriedad del asunto, así que supuso que debían darle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sí, solo debía ser eso.

—¡Hicieron pollitos! —grito Ed, de la nada sacando a Kevin de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pollos... qué? —Kevin intentaba comprender aquello al igual que Nat y Eddy quienes arquearon una ceja.

—Es la metáfora que le dimos —respondió Rolf, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Ed—. Por cierto, bien hecho amigo.

—Gracias... supongo —susurro esto último, era verdad que no todos tenían que haberse enterado de lo que exactamente había pasado, es decir, es intimo, asuntos de él y DobleD pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? así eran ellos, unos completos entrometidos.

—Bien, yo vine aquí por una celebración, saca el licor enanín —hablo Nat al recordar a lo que habían venido.

—No tengo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo esperabas que celebráramos entonces? Fue tu idea lo de venir a tu casa.

—Pues, exactamente eso, esperaba que ustedes lo compraran, yo puse la casa —arqueo los hombros como diciendo lo más obvio.

—Tenías que ser el enano estafador —bufó.

—¡Hey! Yo no te estafé, Aqua-Aura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Es una gema preciosa.

—¿Acabas de llamarme precioso?

—No, fue un insulto, tarado.

—Pues creo que no sabes decir insultos, enano.

—Que s-

—¡Chicos, basta! —los interrumpió Rolf quien estaba mas que muerto de risa por su patética pelea—. Iré yo por las botellas, ya no se peleen —dijo esto con extrema burla y tomo su billetera y las llaves de su carro.

—Bien, pero mas vale que alcance para todos —replico Eddy.

—Enano aprovechado.

Los que observaban aquella escena tan solo reían, porque a pesar de que se estuvieran riendo en realidad se llevaban muy bien, para sorpresa de todos. Rolf salió de la casa junto con Ed, ya que él quería comprar algunos caramelos, así que salieron y tardarón en volver menos de 20 minutos, el peliazul cargaba tres cajas de botellas de cerveza, y una botella de Vodka, mientras que Ed traía consigo papas y dulces.

—¡Bien, hora de poner la música! —grito Nazz a lo que todos rezongaron, todos menos Ed que no tenía idea de por qué—. ¿Qué? ¿No les gusta mi música?

—Si es Taylor Swift no —respondió Eddy, a quien le había hartado su tono de música. Nazz lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bien, entonces pongan lo que quieran.

A final de cuentas tanto Eddy como Nat se debatían por qué poner, y se convirtieron en los "Dj's" de la reunión poniendo canciones que iban desde lo alternativo hasta al rock metal, después de un rato optaron por dejar correr una lista predeterminada.

—Bien, hagamos el brindis —hablo el peliazul en un tono medio burlón—. ¡Por los novios!

Todos repitieron la frase y alzaron sus latas de cerveza, y uno que otro su vaso con vodka.

Era muy ilógico, pensaba Kevin, estar allí celebrando el comienzo de una hermosa relación con uno de los novios ausentes, en realidad se sentía algo egoísta por estar él, feliz de la vida celebrando mientras Edd tenía que llevar a cabo una mini "guerra" en su casa, tal vez no debería estar allí, tal vez debería esperar a DobleD. Miró por la ventana, en dirección a la casa de su amado, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que lo había dejado platicando con su madre, no estaba nada feliz, quería estar con su pequeño Edd.

—Vamos, cariño —Nazz se le acerco sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Ya vendrá, deja de mortificarte —si que era lista su amiga, en cuestión de segundos había concluido lo que pensaba, era eso o simplemente era muy obvio—. Ten —le entrego otra lata de cerveza al notar que la que sostenía ya estaba vacía—. Todo esta bien, no dramatices —le saco la lengua en plan de juego y lo jalo para que se incluyera a la platica de los demás. Tenía razón, en cualquier momento llegaría Edd, y ya disfrutarían ambos, por lo mientras, estaba feliz y debía demostrarlo.

Todos se encontraban riendo y charlando en la sala, Eddy y Nat hacían un mil apuestas sobre diversas cosas mientras Rolf se entretenía por los gestos de Ed al beber alcohol por primera vez, quien lo hubiera dicho, aquellas personas que ni de chiste se hubieran imaginado estar platicando los unos con los otros, ahora estaban bebiendo, en casa del enano, como si de lo más normal se tratase, como cuando de pequeños. Kevin vio aquella escena y recordó a cuando eran unos críos, como jugaban todos con todos, había disputa contra los Ed's la mayoría de las veces pero al fin y al cabo allí estaban, juntos, ¿cómo es que se habían distanciado? En realidad, no recordaba como habían pasado las cosas y la verdad no le importaba mucho intentar recordar, lo esencial es que ahora estaban aquí, disfrutando. El pelirrojo se les unió en las burlas y así prosiguieron hasta que escucharon el timbre pitar.

Inmediatamente Kevin corrió a ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya lo sabía, y por eso era más su entusiasmo, se escucho un bullicio de parte de los demás gritando algo así como "por fin". Una enorme sonrisa se le había dibujado al abrir la puerta la cual decayó al ver bien a su Edd, esta aquí, pero algo estaba mal.

—Kev ¿Podemos hablar? —dijo esto y dio un pequeño paso hacía atrás.

Kevin comprendió de inmediato y dejo su lata de cerveza sobre el marco de la ventana antes de salir, al parecer, debía ser una platica a solas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? —se acerco para abrazarlo y al momento de mover sus brazos Edd se llevo las manos al rostro ¿estaba llorando? definitivamente esto no estaba nada bien.

—Ella, no nos quiere —al hablar el llanto también salió, Kevin solo cerro el puño, no le gustaba nada verlo así, se acerco a él y lo abrazo intentando consolarlo—. No aceptará esto... ella, la decepcioné, yo... —no podía articular las palabras, Kevin solo lo aferro más a su cuerpo.

—Bebé, tranquilo... —entendía que le dolía, de cierta manera creyó que la negación de su madre no le afectaría tanto, pero Edd estaba devastado.

—Me odia... —se aferro al cuerpo de Kevin mientras sus lágrimas caían—. Me dijo que te dejara... —dicho esto se alejo un poco del cuerpo del pelirrojo y miro hacía el piso, solo observando sus zapatos mientras respiraba cortadamente por el llanto.

No. Esto no podía ser, ¿por qué no lo miraba a los ojos? ¿Acaso..? No, y mil veces no, Edd no podía estar pensando en alejarse.


	13. Revela tu amor (2)

**Capítulo 13. Revela tu amor pt. 2**

—Me dijo que te dejara... —dicho esto se alejó un poco del cuerpo del pelirrojo y miro hacía el piso, solo observando sus zapatos mientras respiraba cortadamente por el llanto.

No. Esto no podía ser, ¿por qué no lo miraba a los ojos? ¿Acaso..? No, y mil veces no, Edd no podía estar pensando en alejarse.

Sin pensarlo tomo por los hombros a Edd obligándole a mirarlo, si iba a decirle lo que el pensaba que diría, entonces que se lo dijera directo a los ojos, confrontándolo.

—No lo aceptaré —logró su cometido, pues ahora el pelinegro lo miraba, y de cierta manera su mirada lucía confusa—. Apenas te tengo, no te perderé. No lo arruinaré, si es preciso ¡huiremos! —entre su discurso escucho a Edd soltar una pequeña risa, lo cual le confundió hasta no poder más—. ¿Qué?

—¿Huir? —soltó otra pequeña risita. Ok, ahora se burlaba de él, ¿pero qué carajos? Kevin lo miró, esperando una respuesta—. Me refiero a que no será necesario —intento limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Puede que sí, si a tu mamá no se le da la gana permitirte verme, te juro que haré lo que sea necesario, podríamos vernos a escondidas, por un tiempo, pero después podríamos ir a vivir, lejos, nosotros dos... Piénsalo, ya no somos tan críos como para acatar lo que los padres digan, podríamos trabajar... algo que nos permita seguir estudiando, o tu podrías estudiar y yo trabajar, tú tienes más futuro en esto, más que yo... —iba a proseguir cuando sintió los labios de DobleD sobre los suyos, y rogo por que no se tratara de un beso de despedida.

—Siempre tan impulsivo —sonrió tiernamente—. No me separaré de ti, Kev, al menos que ya no me quieras a tu lado, claro está —mientras hablaba los jadeos disminuían, ya no estaba llorando, ahora se mostraba un poco más tranquilo, un poco más desahogado— ¿Entiendes? —movió la cabeza para enfatizar lo que decía. Kevin asintió.

De repente sintió como los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban, ya no sentía presión, por lo menos no era una noticia mala, pero aun así ¿por qué lloraba?

—Por un momento creí que me dejarías —respondió al fin con un deje de tranquilidad—. Estaba dispuesto a armar un drama —rio bobamente por sus pensamientos.

—Hey, no te precipites, calabaza _—¿lo había llamado calabaza?—_ ya te dije que no me separaré de ti —rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, sintiéndose reconfortado en su calor—, pero...

—¿Pero? —de inmediato Kevin reaccionó sobresaltándose.

—En verdad que es... doloroso —hundió más su rostro en aquel pecho—. No creí que reaccionaría así, es como si me hubiera despreciado cuando siempre fui su niño, y hace un momento solo me miraba con repulsión.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor. Lo entendía. Su pequeño y bobo D era el tipo de chiquillo que siempre anduvo bajo las faldas de mamá, era lógico que sintiera más doloroso el rechazo de parte de sus padres, sobre todo de su mamá. Obviamente eso se debía al gran lazo que existía entre él y su progenitora, porque si hablamos de Kevin, lo más probable es que le hubiera importado poco la opinión de sus padres, tal vez, es por eso que no había comprendido su llanto en un principio.

—Vamos, ella te adora, lo noté desde pequeños, solo dale un poco de tiempo —acariciaba sus negros cabellos mientras intentaba consolarlo—. No es que la noticia sea mala en sí, sino que, fue la forma, debemos aceptar que no fue de las mejores. Es decir, se tuvo que enterar de tus preferencias viéndonos en la misma cama, es un gran shock para cualquiera —lo apretó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo—. A lo mejor solo necesita meditarlo un poco.

—No es justo, Kev... si ella estaba shockeada no debió hablarme con odio, no quiso si quiera oírme —respiro hondo—. Sabes, no me gustaría estarte viendo a escondidas toda la vida.

—Bueno, para eso tenemos el plan "B" —rio para volver a animarlo.

—¿Plan B?

—Sí, huir, buscar trabajo, vivir lejos, ese es el plan B ¿no te convence? —vio a su Edd reír y esa fue la mejor de las reconfortaciones—. Sabes, pase lo que pase estaré aquí, contigo, así que recárgate todo lo que quieras en mi pecho que yo estaré para sostenerte y no dejarte caer —le alzó la mirada—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le dedico otro dulce beso, esta vez, en agradecimiento por el apoyo que en verdad necesitaba.

—Anda... despejémonos un poco, vamos a celebrar nuestro amor —lo tomó de la mano para entrar de nuevo a la casa—. Todos están aquí, esperando por nosotros, los nuevos novios.

—¿Todos? —no había entendido muy bien a "quienes" se refería con "todos".

—Ya verás —al entrar, Edd comprendió lo que Kevin acababa de decirle, y no tenía ni idea de porque aquellos cinco se encontraban juntos, en la casa de Eddy, era raro, pero no quería las respuestas. Si todos estaban aquí disfrutando como amigos, lo único que debía hacer él también era disfrutar. Al instante Nat se le acerco con una lata de cerveza en la mano, entregándosela al pelinegro.

—Gracias —contestó mientras miraba con algo de desagrado la cerveza.

—Para que te unas al ambiente —le guiñó un ojo coquetamente como era su costumbre. Edd destapó la lata y dudo mucho de tomar un trago o no, ya que, a decir verdad el alcohol no era para nada su fuerte, pero que más daba si a fin y al cabo esta era la celebración de su amor, o eso había dicho Kevin.

—No debes tomar si no quieres —le susurró Kevin al notar que solo contemplaba la bebida.

—Una vez al año no hace mal —sonrió y llevó la bebida a sus labios, soltando un gesto por lo amarga de esta lo cual hizo reír al pelirrojo.

—Te dije que no debías tomar —seguía riendo por la reacción de Edd quien casi escupía la cerveza, en realidad que no estaba nada familiarizado con el alcohol, pero no creyó que supiera tan horrible—, mejor te traeré un trago dulce —Kevin le quito la lata y se dirigió a las botellas en donde le prepararía algo no tan fuerte, un poco de vodka con jugo tal vez.

Mientras Kevin hacía de "bar tender" Eddy aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a su gran amigo, a quien le debían una que otra explicación.

—Ey, bobetón —lo abrazó por los hombros con una mano—. Eres un feliz enamorado.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? —la sorpresa no cabía en el pelinegro, al parecer, atando los cabos, todos ya sabían que algo sucedía entre el y Kevin ya que al verlos entrar juntos y tan abrazados ninguno hizo algún comentario de sorpresa, todo lo contrario los vieron como lo más normal del mundo. La pregunta aquí era ¿cómo y cuándo es que se habían enterado?

Ante la pregunta de su amigo Eddy solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Cuándo? Veamos... Ah, sí, desde que sonreías como bobo al verlo pasar, es más, creo que me di cuenta antes de que tú aceptaras que estabas enamorado de él, obviamente reaccioné súper mal —aprovecho el momento para disculparse un poco—, digo, tú mi amiguísimo, enamorado de ese imbécil sí fue como un gran balde de agua fría cayendo en mi trasero —Edd rio—, pero no me quedó de otra más que aceptarlo, si te gusta el dulce de calabaza —alzó los hombros—... No hay nada que pueda hacerse —Edd lo miró agradecido por lo que decía—. También, creo que debo aceptar que lucen bien juntos —mencionó como no queriendo aceptar el hecho.

—Yo sabía que Kevin te caía súper mega ultra bien desde un principio —llego Ed abrazándolos, casi asfixiándolos, a ambos—. Pero la verdadera confirmación nos llegó con el diálogo que mantuviste a solas con la pelotita de béisbol —comentó como si nada, de lo más normal.

—Oh, no, chicos ¿vieron eso? —la vergüenza no cabía en él.

—Solo el grandulón lo vio, yo estaba en el quinto sueño —intentó excusarse para que la vergüenza de su amigo fuera menos.

—Pero no te preocupes Edd, yo no le mencioné nada acerca del _"5% de posibilidad de que Kevin se haya excitado por ti"_ —Eddy miro confuso al más alto de sus amigos ¿de qué hablaba? ¿cómo que no le había comentado eso? Ahora resulta que tenía la información a medias.

—Oh, Dios —Edd se pasó las manos sobre sus ojos para cubrir un poco su bochorno, al parecer sus amigos habían estado más atentos de lo que se pudo imaginar—. Gracias, chicos, por su apoyo, pero no es necesario que vuelvan a comentar esos detalles tan vergonzosos de mi vida.

—Ey, tranquilo —habló Eddy—, no es como si nos estuviéramos burlando —decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y ya no hablar más del tema ya que no quería mencionar el hecho de que estuvieron casi presentes cuando su amigo tuvo sexo por primera vez, eso sí lo mataría de la vergüenza.

Kevin volvió con la bebida, la cual le entrego a su pelinegro, depositándole también un dulce beso en los labios a lo cual todos los presentes soltaron un sonido como "awwwwww" logrando que Edd se sonrojara, aún más. Se sentía entre abochornado y expuesto, pero no se sentía mal o incomodo, al contrario en realidad estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, el ver a sus amigos mostrarles tanto apoyo lo hacían sentir que no estaba solo. Por un momento olvido lo mal que se sentía unas horas atrás. Sí, no tenía el apoyo de su querida madre, pero tenía el de todos sus amigos quienes aparte de la comprensión también se sentían felices por ellos. Le dolía el rechazo de su madre, pero si ella no quería apoyarlo en algo tan importante para él, no podía simplemente tirarse al piso y auto-compadecerse. No. Él debía aprovechar de todas aquellas personas de las cuales sí obtenía comprensión, sus amigos.

La celebración siguió su ritmo, de pronto Nazz se encontraba hablando tanto con Ed como con Rolf. La chica de cierta manera, ya le había agarrado cariño al mayor de los Ed's y es que, según ella, era demasiado lindo. Estaban hablando sobre lo fastidioso que podrían llegar a ser sus buenos amigos; tanto Eddy como Nat. "O sea, parece más niña que yo" se oía mencionar a la rubia al hablar del peliesmeralda, a lo cual ambos, soltaron una carcajada, siendo apoyados sus argumentos por Rolf. Nat por su parte había encontrado un gran interés en Edd, y jugaba a coquetearle, haciéndole insinuaciones de que escaparan de la "fiesta", para estar lejos de Kevin, Edd solo reía ante eso, no sabía si decía todo aquello a causa del alcohol o en realidad siempre era así, tan atrevido.

—Ey, no me hagas partirte la cara, Goldberg —le respondía Kevin, ante sus comentarios tan cínicos. Se encontraba abrazado a Edd, en realidad, no se había separado en todo el tiempo y así es como quería seguir permaneciendo.

—¿Qué le ves a ese troglodita? —continuaba el peliesmeralda sin prestar atención a su amigo.

—Cuando te enamoras, Nathan, la persona solo es perfecta ante tus ojos —respondó Edd mirando directamente a Kevin, a lo que Nat formo un corazón con sus manos.

—Me rindo, no puedo deshacer este amor tan perfecto, aunque no lo mereces —señalo a Kevin—, es mucho para ti.

Kevin soltó una sonora risa ante tales ocurrencias, tal vez era cierto lo que decía, él lo había ganado todo al conquistar a Edd.

—Vamos, Nat, ya estás ebrio ve a casa —palmeo la espalda del susodicho.

—Ey, ey, ey, aquí nadie se va, no aun —llegó Eddy con una botella de whisky—. Miren lo que me encontré —sacudió la botella—, pensemos en un buen juego para utilizarla.

—Yo tengo uno —la chica subió el volumen a la música—. Cada que en alguna canción se mencione la palabra amor bebemos un shot, en vista de que ese es tema de la fiesta.

Todos gritaron en aprobación, excepto Edd, quien abrió los ojos como platos y rogo porque las canciones no fueran de amor. Justo en ese momento sonaba la canción _ **X gon give it to ya**_ por lo cual estaban a salvo, por lo menos por dos minutos. Pero en cuanto acabo esa canción continuo _Ellie Goulding c_ on **Love me like you do** , y el desastre se armo, ni si quiera podían servir los shots con tanta velocidad al ritmo que cantaba _Love me like you do... love, love, love me like you do_. Por suerte para DobleD, nadie noto que él solamente había tomado dos tragos. Al finalizar la canción la botella se encontraba a un tercio de su contenido original y la mayoría ya estaban un poco mareados.

—A ver cuando vuelves a proponer otro de tus juegos Nazz —le replico Rolf, a quien los tragos no le afectaban tanto como a los demás, pero que aun así se sentía un poco asqueado. En ese momento la canción que sonaba era **Imma Be** de _The Black Eyed Peas_ quedando a salvo otra vez.

—Pero... si todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ¿o no, cariño? —volteó a ver a Ed, quien se encontraba más que mareado—. Oh-ou, creo que deberías ir a acostarte.

Y sin esperar algún otro comentario Ed se recostó en el sofá quedando dormido casi al instante.

—Pobre de él, supuse que no aguantaría nuestro ritmo —dicho esto volteo a ver a Edd, de quien creía lo mismo, pero se sorprendió al ver que él seguía fresco como una lechuga—. Eso es todo cariño, tú sí nos sigues —alzó su bebida intentando brindar a lo lejos con él.

—Podrás engañar a la rubia pero mí no —se le acercó Eddy a quien se le enredaban un poco las letras—. Sé que no tomarías tanto, lo sé porque te conozco, eres mi amigo... eres mi hermano, tú y ese tontorrón de ahí —señalo a Ed quien estaba roncando—, los amo mucho.

Edd soltó una risita ante los comentarios y Kevin se reía burlándose ante la sorpresa de que Eddy fuera del tipo de borrachos que se ponen sentimentales.

—Y tu zanahoria —ahora le hablaba a él— sabes que te odio, pero... mi amigo te ama, así que valóralo... yo sé que es un pobre ñoño así que tampoco te aproveches de él, se delicado con él, no seas un bruto —Kevin solo le prestaba atención aguantándose la risa— échale siempre vaselina...

—Ok, suficiente —el pelirrojo le tapo la boca empujándolo hacía los demás—, me queda claro.

—Yo solo lo había visto ebrio una vez —hablo Edd una vez que su pequeño amigo ya se había desaparecido—, en navidad y fue casi lo mismo —soltaba pequeñas risitas—, tal parece que eso no ha cambiado.

—A pesar de que sean tan idiotas se preocupan mucho por ti, debo aceptar que son unos buenos amigos.

—Raro, pero sí, siempre están en las buenas y en las malas.

En ese momento se escuchó **Be the one** y mientras los demás, sin muchas ganas, seguían con su juego de shots, ellos solo se concentraban el uno en el otro sin dejar de mirarse, poco a poco comenzaron a moverse al delicado ritmo de la canción, de un momento a otro parecía que bailaban un vals, como unos bellos recién casados.

—Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros —continuó hablando—, no solo a tus amigos, sino también a Nat, Nazz y hasta a Rolf, pero sobre todo yo estoy aquí para ti —lo abrazó y quedó viéndolo directo a los ojos—, nunca te soltare, desde ahora tendrás que soportarme —ambos rieron—. Te has metido en la boca del lobo, porque no pienso dejarte ir nunca.

—Ni yo a ti —se acercaron para besarse una vez más, sintiendo el sabor de los restos del whisky.

—En verdad que son hermosos —habló la rubia—. ¿Por qué no tengo yo un amor como ese?

—Porque estás algo loca —se le acerco Nat quien tenía su celular en la mano.

—Eres un grosero —observo que su amigo tomaba fotos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Es que se ven demasiado bellos como para no retratarlos —siguió tomándoles fotos.

—Siempre y cuando no te toques por las noches con esas fotos supongo que está bien.

—Oye, no soy tan depravado —la rubia soltó una gran carcajada por el hecho de que había dicho "tan".

La música seguía sonando, pero la mayoría de los chicos había disminuido en su energía, al parecer el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en sus cuerpos. De un momento a otro Nazz se retiro junto con Rolf, ofreciendo llevarse a Ed, pero no hubo objeción por parte de Eddy de que se quedara, así que así lo hicieron. El anfitrión de la casa se encontraba en una plática muy seria sobre la existencia de duendes con Nat cuando fue interrumpida por Edd quien se despedía de ellos.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir?

—No, descuida, mi casa esta a unas cuantas manzanas, ya tengo que irme —desde hace rato que había observado su reloj varias veces, temiendo que ya fuera muy tarde.

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Kevin sin pensarlo.

—No es necesario, está extremadamente cerca.

—Dije que lo haré, anda vamos —lo tomo de la mano dejando que caminara por delante—. Yo volveré, eh —se dirigió a los otros dos.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron despacio sobre el pavimento, tomados de las manos. Ambos se sentían felices y algo nerviosos. Ninguno decía nada, solo sentían el calor que sus manos les brindaban, eso era más que suficiente.

—Sabes —Edd rompió el silencio—... Será difícil ¿verdad? El hecho de que mis padres no quieran nada de esto, y tal vez vuelva a llorar por esa causa —rio—, pero, no dejaremos que nos afecte, que nos separen. Y sabes, también tengo miedo por si nunca me llegan a aceptar, pero creo que sabré sobrellevarlo, solo pido que comprendas —miraba al piso mientras hablaba.

—Lo hago, créeme, sé que no puedo empatizar al cien por ciento contigo porque yo no tengo la misma percepción hacía mis padres, pero de verdad entiendo que esto te afecte y me alegra mucho tu manera de pensar, el hecho de que esta relación sea tan seria para ti como lo es para mi. Son problemas que pasan, pero que se pueden superar, a eso me refiero.

Dejaron de caminar pues ya habían llegado al destino. Kevin se paro frente a Edd y lo beso, para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Te amo, y esto no es el fin del mundo —apretó la mano del pelinegro brindándole seguridad—. Esto apenas comienza, y hay que disfrutarlo al máximo ¿no?

—Al máximo —repitió y volvió a besarlo—. Te amo, Kev.

—Te amo, bobo.

Se despidieron dulcemente y Edd entró a su casa. Kevin dio media vuelta de regreso a la casa de Eddy, para continuar un poco. En eso iba cuando vio el carro de Johan llegar, sin pensarlo detuvo su caminar. Esa señora. Digamos que no la odiaba, pero tampoco podía sentir algo bueno por ella ni siquiera por haber dado a luz a su bobo, sentía tanto rencor hacía ella que pensó en abordarla antes de que entrara a su casa. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, lo mal madre que era por ejemplo, lo intolerante y absurda que sonaba su perspectiva hacía su hijo, y el hecho de que le valía un bledo su aprobación o no. Sí. Hubiera querido gritarle todo aquello, pero lo mejor era no empeorar las cosas, además, puede que también hablara más el alcohol en su sangre que él mismo, y eso no tendría agradables resultados. Cerró su puño y volvió a su andar. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella, porque la habría.

Edd, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su ropa y meterla a la lavadora, no sabía si apestaba a alcohol pero aun así no quería arriesgarse. Estaba a punto de prepararse una taza de chocolate, para eso del aliento, cuando escucho a su madre llegar.

—Oh, rayos —fue lo único que dijo y partió la barra de chocolate y mordió un pedazo esperando que no hubiera rastro de que se la había pasado tomando, aunque en realidad no había bebido mucho, pero aun así, por si las dudas.

Johan se percató de que las luces seguían prendidas, supuso que su hijo seguía despierto, aunque a estas altas horas de la noche eso era muy raro, pero desde la tarde que su hijo le había demostrando que ya no era el mismo que ella juraba conocer de pies a cabeza, así que no le sorprendía. No tenía ganas de cenar ni de hablar por lo que directamente se fue a su habitación. No quería ver a su hijo, su error. Ya no quería enfrentarse a él sola, otra vez, así que solo conto los días para la llegada del viaje de negocios de su marido. Para que tanto él como ella se sintieran decepcionados.

Edd se esperó en el marco de la puerta, esperando el " _buenas noches"_ de parte de su mamá, pero no hubo nada. Sabía de ante mano que su mamá seguiría enojada, pero no tenía idea de cuánto, o más bien mantenía la esperanza de que eso ya hubiera pasado. Resignado subió también a su habitación y cuando pasó por la habitación de su madre susurro un _buenas noches, mamá_.

Nat y Eddy aún se mantenían despiertos y platicando cuanta babosada se les venía en mente, hasta ahora sus pláticas habían pasado desde los duendes hasta si creían en la existencia de un Dios, ambos apenas y sabían lo que decían, tenían una plática de esas típicas de borrachos. Justo en ese momento debatían sobre lo justo que un Dios podía llegar a ser cuando Kevin entro a la casa.

—Mira —señalo Eddy al que recién entraba—, si Dios fuera tan bueno, no habría proclamado que el sexo y el amor debiera ser solo entre el hombre y la mujer... —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo por qué mierda sacaban ese tema de la nada, y poniéndolo a él como ejemplo.

—No, no, no, no, amigo —contestaba Nat—, quién dijo eso fueron los humanos, malentendiendo las palabras de Dios —fue a abrazar a Kevin—... Amigo, sonríe Dios te ama —y dicho esto le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Ok, eso era suficiente, creo que ya estaban demasiado ebrios.

—Vamos, Nat, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—No, si todavía es bien temprano para irnos, ¿o no, amigo Eddy?

—Tiene razón, mi queridísimo amigo Nat —Kevin solo bufo ante sus comentarios, mañana se encargaría de contarles todo esto—. Es más, pueden dormir aquí, no les importará a mis padres, total mañana es sábado.

—¿Tus padres están en casa? —preguntó Kevin sorprendido.

—No, llegarán en una hora —miro su reloj—, o algo así... En fin, pueden quedarse, ustedes duerman en mi habitación, yo me quedaré aquí abajo con el grandulón.

—Bien —tomo a Nat por la las axilas y lo ayudo a subir mientras el peliesmerada le iba predicando la palabra del señor.

—Oye, Calabaza... —le grito Eddy desde la sala.

—Mande... —se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera.

—Cuida de DobleD... —hipó.

—Sí, prometo echarle vaselina —rio de lado.

—No, cuídalo bien —Kevin lo escucho con más atención—... Protégelo, amalo... si no, me encargare de que las pagues, Calabaza idiota —bostezó y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Ten por seguro que así será —sonrió, en verdad que eran buenos amigos, muy a pesar de las apariencias.

Llego a la habitación y aventó a Nat a la cama y el se hizo un pequeño y humilde catre con una colcha en el piso para no estar cerca de su amigo quien no paraba de hablar de Jesús. En cuestión de minutos y de ignorar a su amigo peliesmeralda, éste callo quedándose dormido. Kevin también concilió el sueño de inmediato pues estaba más que feliz por todo lo ocurrido en tan solo un día.

Al despertar se sintió un poco incomodo y mallugado, en realidad no debió de haber dormido el piso, ahora se arrepentía mucho de haber tomado esa decisión. Aunque todo lo había hecho con tal de no estar cerca de Nat. Hablando de Nat, al parecer aun seguía dormido porque sus ronquidos se escuchaban demasiado fuerte y cerca... ¿Cerca? Se giro un poco y muy a su desgracia su inútil amigo, al parecer, se había bajado de la cama y ahora le hacía compañía en el piso.

—Ey, idiota —lo sacudió nada delicamente—. ¿Por qué jodidos te bajaste?

Nat, parpadeo unas tres veces hasta despertarse por completo y al captar por su confusión no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

—Esta no es tu habitación ¿cierto? —miro a todos lados, intentando ignorar su dolor de cabeza.

—Hay que largarnos, estamos en casa de Eddy.

—¿Qué? Pero... si recuerdo que me llevaste a casa, hasta me ayudaste a subir las escaleras —se rascaba la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

—Eso fue aquí, idiota —se levanto y pateo a su amigo quien seguía tirado—. Anda ya, párate.

El peliesmeralda se levanto con mucha pereza y ayudo a acomodar las sábanas de una manera maso menos decente, después salieron de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? Digo, estamos en la casa de Eddy, por lo regular en tu casa bajamos y desayunamos ¿Crees que nos de el desayuno?

—No, solo nos despedimos y nos vamos.

—Pero yo tengo hambre... Además ese maldito enano nos debe de consentir, somos sus huespedes —sonrió como si serlo fuera un privilegio.

—Buenos días, muchachos —cargada con un cesto de ropa doblada salió una señora, quien al parecer era la mamá de Eddy, de la habitación continua.

—Buenos... buenos días —contestó Kevin sin saber como reaccionar exactamente.

—El desayuno esta servido, bajen chicos.

—Muy amable pero nosotros ya nos íbamos...

—Allí estaremos gracias señora —a completo Nat y la señora les dedico una sonrisa y se fue—. No ves que me muero de hambre, deja de rechazar comida.

—No lo sé, es muy raro, estamos en casa de Eddy.

—Ahora ustedes son como cuñados así que deja de estar de ridículo, anda que el desayuno nos espera.

Ambos chicos bajaron y al parecer los dos padres de Eddy, junto con el ya nombrado se encontraban ahí. Tenía razón, de cierta manera esto era raro, en un día pasaban de odiarse a muerte, a comer en la casa del otro, no quería decir que estaba mal, solo raro. Al sentarse en el comedor todos se dijeron los respectivos buenos días, al parecer aun no era tarde... tal vez eran como las 11, a lo mucho.

—Tú eres Kevin ¿verdad? —la señora lo volteo a ver y éste dejo de comer.

—Sí, perdón... Kevin Grells —estiro la mano para saludar pero la señora no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió con lo que iba a comentar.

—Felicidades, chico —guiño un ojo.

—Gracias —pronunció con un deje de duda.

—Ah, sí —habló Eddy con un poco de panqueques en la boca—, ella ya sabe de ti y DobleD, y está más que feliz —su mamá sonrió confirmando aquello.

—Edd es un hermoso chico, y ahora que ya tiene un noviecito supongo que ya no estará tan metido en sus estudios, a veces eso le hace daño, no sé que esperas tu Eddy bebé, te vas a quedar solterón —Eddy solo rodo los ojos ante los comentarios de su mamá.

—Sí, Eddy bebé —habló Nat—, no te tardes tanto o te quedarás solo mirando —soltó un ruidito aguantándose la risa.

Kevin solo se quedó allí medio chockeado por la inusual relación de Eddy con sus padres y por el hecho de que hasta ellos sabían las nuevas noticias, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que lo tomará como lo más natural y normal.

—Ojala todos lo tomaran como usted, señora —estaba agradecido aunque no la conociera.

—¿Johan? —pregunto de inmediato la señora y Kevin asintió, al parecer era obvio a quien se refería—. Querido —le habló a su esposo y el nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza pues se encontraba muy entretenido con el periódico— ¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a Johan que a la salsa de espárragos yo le echaba comino? —su esposo volvió a asentir, comenzaban a dudar de sí en verdad la escuchaba—, me armó un alboroto diciendo que así no debía ser, porque la receta nacional dictaba otra cosa —tomó un poco de jugo—... pero a final de cuentas, al probarla, tuvo que aceptar que estaba deliciosa. Desde ese momento, supe que esa mujer era especial, y debo aceptar que temí por su pobre niño, al tener que vivir con una madre así, es por eso que incite a mi Eddy a hablarle.

—Si, mamá, ya todos nos sabemos esa historia... —habló arrastrando las palabras.

—Estando en un ámbito familiar tan estricto —continuo, ignorando a su hijo—, debía tener otro ambiente en donde pudiera soltarse un poco más, y me alegra que así lo haya hecho —concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor el punto de la señora, por un momento creyó que solo serían chismes absurdos los que diría, pero, si había entendido bien, su anécdota conllevaba una lección.

A lo largo del desayuno solo se la pasaron hablando de temas triviales, preguntándoles sobre su escuela, sus metas y ese tipo de cosas y hasta que película estaba ahora en cines. Cuando todos terminaron de comer sus padres se despidieron diciendo que tenían que trabajar, pero no sin antes encargarle a Eddy que debía hacer ciertas compras, importándoles muy poco que dijera que no.

—Bien, eso fue raro, enano —Nat fue el primero en mencionarlo—, tus padres son tan cool.

—Sí, sí, como digas, vayamos a hacer las compras —los otros dos se le quedaron viendo—. ¿Qué? ¿No me van a acompañar?

—Amm, no —contesto de inmediato el peliesmeralda.

—Yo menos, iré a ver a Edd.

—Edd está en lecciones de francés, todos los sábados en la mañana ¿recuerdas que es un ñoño?

Kevin solo se quedó sorprendido. Mierda, aun le hacía falta conocer los pasatiempos de Edd un poco más, ni si siquiera tenía idea de que estudiara francés.

—Bueno ya que, te acompaño —era patético que no tuviera nada mejor que estar con ese inútil.

—Pues ya que, entonces yo también iré, pero promete comprarme algo —condicionó Nat.

—No.

—Entonces no voy.

—Pues no vayas.

—Bueno, solo por eso iré.

—¡Sí, vamos todos! —se levantó repentinamente Ed quien todo el tiempo había estado dormido en el sofá, soltándoles un gran susto a todos.

Una vez en el supermercado, tanto Ed como Nat lucían como niños chiquitos, corriendo de acá para allá esperando que Eddy les comprara lo que pedían a lo que el enano siempre respondía que no.

—Entonces que tal si llevamos unas cuantas botellas para la próxima que se te ocurra organizar algo y no tengas nada.

—¿Las comprarás tú? —fue lo único que respondió.

—No —lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Entonces déjalas.

Y así continuaron durante todas las compras lo cual cabreo un poquito a Kevin, quien ya no quería seguir escuchando como peleaban por estupideces, así que opto por esperarlos afuera. Una vez afuera, en el estacionamiento de la tienda, palmeo las bolsas de su pantalón intentando encontrar un cigarrillo para así pasar el rato pero nada, tal vez los había perdido la noche anterior o quizá su amigísimo los había tomado prestado. Decidió entrar otra vez solamente por unos cigarrillos, pero lo más probable es que no se los venderían ya que era menor de edad, eso sí que era una lata, se quedaría con el antojo de un cigarro solo por ser un pobre crio. Se dedico a observar a su alrededor mientras esperaba a sus tarados amigos, sí, ahora esos dos también eran sus amigos, y debía acostumbrarse a llamarles así, por más raro que esto sonase.

Mirando un poco a su alrededor pudo percatarse del aroma exquisito de café que emanaba la cafetería de enfrente. Fue justo ese aroma lo que le hizo voltear hacía la otra acera, en el preciso momento en que Johan entraba al café. Observo cada uno de sus movimientos y de la nada él también se dirigió hacía tal cafetería.

Era una perfecta oportunidad.


	14. Expresa tu amor y vívelo

**Capítulo 14. Expresa tu amor y vívelo.**

— _A veces el comino hace bien a la salsa_ —murmuro mientras empujaba la pesada puerta de vidrio del lugar.

Ahora el olor de aquel café recién molido e hirviente era más penetrante pero eso ya no le interesaba. Busco con la vista a la mujer que segundos atrás había seguido, hallándola, sin mucho esfuerzo, en la caja registradora.

—Añada un café americano —mencionó el pelirrojo a la chica que en esos momentos atendía a Johan, quien inmediatamente volteo para ver de quien se trataba—, yo pagaré la cuenta.

—Ni de chiste —dijo apretando los dientes. Solo esto le faltaba, ser embestida por el mocoso que arruinó a su hijo—. Cancele la orden —dicto a la muchacha quien solo miraba la escena confundida e intrigada. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí, antes de que aquel niño le hiciera perder su valioso tiempo.

El pelirrojo, viéndose ignorado, no tuvo de otra más que seguirla hasta la entrada cediéndole una mueca de disculpa a la demostradora, a quien solo le importaba enterarse del chisme.

—Solo deme unos minutos, intente escucharme —mencionó en forma de suplica al alcanzarla. Se encontraban fuera del lugar, en donde por las puertas de cristal, toda la gente los miraba embobados con la situación.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —saco las llaves de su auto y quito los seguros subiéndose al frente. Kevin aprovecho el hecho de que auto no tuviera los seguros y se subió del lado del copiloto, antes de que comenzará a arrancar.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicar ya que no había querido lucir agresivo, esa no había sido su intención inicial y si así lo había percibido la señora debía arreglarlo.

Johan lo miró indignada por sus acciones ¿cómo se atrevía con esa confianza a subirse a SU auto? Eso es un delito, ahora sí ya la había hecho enojar.

—Bájate ahora mismo, o llamaré a la policía —dictó severa mientras tomaba su bolsa y revolvía todo intentando buscar su celular.

—No será necesario porque lo haré, pero en cuanto haya hablado con usted —intentaba sonar calmado aunque por dentro moría por gritarle muchas cosas—. Sé que usted es la madre de Edd, y que podría pensar que esto no me incumbe, pero, de hecho, es un tema tanto de él como mío... por favor, déjeme hablarle de nosotros.

El escuchar la palabra _nosotros_ le hizo sentir escalofríos, de cierta manera le resultaba repulsiva debido al contexto. Pero tenía razón, nada de esto le incumbía a él, ella ya había platicado con su hijo. Sí, ya había tenido una dura charla, de la cual no le había agradado nada la conclusión, pues su hijo había decidido no acatar su orden de dejarlo, de hecho, le había importado muy poco haberle dicho que si seguía con esa idea de amar a otro chico dejaría de verlo como a su hijo. Y justo ahora tenía delante a culpable de todo, el culpable del cambio de su niño, al culpable de que lo prefiriera a él por encima de ella, su madre. Ella también había estado deseando decirle unas cuantas cosas, y si ahora era el momento, pues bien, tendría que soportarlo.

—Bien —contestó sin quitar aquel gesto de enojo—, yo también te quiero decir algo.

Kevin sonrió por dentro, ahora tenía el campo abierto, era un paso más.

—Tú, pusiste a mi hijo en mi contra —hablo mirando a aquel niño, según ella, culpable de todo. Kevin solo abrió los ojos ante tal sandez—, te ha elegido a ti, antes que a su propia madre, tú infeliz, no sé qué le hiciste a mi pequeño Edd, pero lo deformaste y lo convertirte en eso ¿Acaso te hace feliz ver como destruyes a su familia poco a poco? Si pensarás un poco en él, te alejarías, le dejarías ser feliz y normal, ¡Dejarías de lavarle el cerebro para hacerlo un completo fenómeno! ¡Si tanto te interesa, ayúdale a ser normal otra vez! Deja en paz a mi hijo, él cree que te necesita pero no es así, el mismo se miente, lo que él necesita es a su familia —mencionó entrecortado pues sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse—. Como madre, te pido que lo dejes ser a lo que era antes, un chico normal.

—¿Un chico normal? —habló con una rabia inundándole— ¡¿Que no ve que eso es lo que sigue siendo?! Dígame ¿Qué ha cambiado? A parte de su amor hacía él... Dígamelo —Johan abrió la boca para hablar pero Kevin continuo—, sigue siendo el mismo chico dulce, amable, lindo, inteligente, sigue siendo tan perfecto como siempre lo será, ¿Acaso no lo ve? Es usted la que lo deforma, la que lo está matando con su rechazo —intentaba controlar los estribos, no quería golpear algo por coraje que sentía— ¿Cuánto más daño le va a hacer? Está sufriendo y no lo ve.

—Yo no puedo ver a mi hijo así, como madre...

—Como madre —habló sin dejarla terminar—, lo que debería hacer es aceptarlo tal y como es —cerró su puño impotente.

De cierto modo sabía que solo estaba empeorando la situación, que no estaba ayudando en nada esta plática, pero aun así, él quería proseguir. Estaba detestando la manera en que se refería a Edd, su propio hijo.

—Usted se cree desdichada por haber tenido a Edd como su hijo, al parecer —habló más sereno pero aun con coraje—, pero el desdichado es él por tener que soportarla a usted con su ignorancia y falta de tolerancia.

Johan le clavo la vista justo a los ojos y algo en su mirada indicaba que no había cambiado de opinión. Volvió su vista hacía el frente del automóvil y coloco las manos en el volante.

—Fin de la plática —encendió el motor, a lo que el pelirrojo entendió que debía bajarse.

—Mire a los ojos a Edd y dígame que no es tristeza lo que ve —bajó del carro sin cerrar la puerta, Johan quitó el freno y encendió la primera marcha—... y dígame que usted es completamente feliz sabiendo que es la causa de esa tristeza —fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que la señora pusiera en marcha el coche y por lo tanto tuviera que cerrar la puerta.

Kevin se quedó parado en ese estacionamiento, tragándose su propio coraje, ¿cómo mierda había hablado así de su hijo? Lo único que había logrado con esa plática era sentirse impotente y enrabiado, ¿cuáles habían sido sus expectativas de esta plática? En realidad ya no lo recordaba, lo único que tenía en claro es que gritándole a su suegra no lograría nada. Pero, tampoco iba a dejar que su "madre" hablara así de su pequeño Edd, había mencionado tantas cosas que, en definitiva, no se merecía. No podía entender a esa señora, y la verdad, a estas alturas, no quería hacerlo, por más razones que tuviera para actuar y pensar de esa manera nada justificaba el despreciar a tu hijo, mucho menos cuando él no ha hecho nada malo. No era justo para Edd, sufrir así a causa de su estúpida madre.

Resignado y con el ánimo por los suelos volvió con sus amigos, quienes al verlo con esa actitud de inmediato saltaron a preguntarle el por qué, sobre todo porque hace menos de una hora andaba como fresca lechuga en el supermercado.

—Yo digo que hiciste bien —comentó Nat al haber escuchado el resumen de Kevin—. Es la verdad, y por lo menos no la humillaste y la insultaste... —lo volteo a ver—, ¿o sí?

—No, idiota —la respuesta de Nat no lo convencía mucho, ya que su visión del bien y el mal estaba un poco distorsionada, a su parecer.

—Conociendo a su madre, tan solo lo arruinaste más, para variar —ahora hablaba Eddy—, pero, digamos que la señora ya te odiaba a ti y a su relación, así que no perdiste más de lo que ya estaba perdido.

—Pero, ¿y si ahora toma medidas más extremas?

—¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Encerrarlo en la torre más alta? —se bufo Eddy—. No seas tan ridículo, que tú no tienes nada de príncipe como para ir a rescatarlo.

Kevin soltó una carcajada. Era imposible hablar en serio con ese par, y de cierta forma lo agradecía porque eso calmaba un poco sus nervios, no era que quisiera olvidarse del tema pero si de por sí ya era un tema delicado pues para que seguirse martirizando.

—Lo malo será cuando se lo tengas que decir a Edd "Oye, ¿Qué crees? tuve la magnífica idea de hablar con tu madre, ¿qué por qué? porque soy un genio" —hablaba Eddy haciendo la perfecta imitación de como sucedería la escena, recibiendo una mirada de reproche del pelirrojo—. ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? En vez de estar acosando a tu suegra.

—¿Qué?

—Ir a por Edd, a lo mejor y ya salió de sus clases.

—¿Enserio? —miró su celular y se percató de que ya eran cuarto para la dos—. Cierto, mejor volvamos.

Eddy y Ed regresaron a su casa, dejando a Nat solo quien se coló con los Ed's, ya que ahora eran tan amigos que no se despegaría de ellos, raro pero así era.

Kevin por su parte obviamente iría a ver a Edd, de cierta manera ya lo extrañaba, y eso que apenas se habían visto el día anterior, aun así lo necesitaba. Al llegar a la casa de su pelinegro se percató, al juzgar por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, de que ya había llegado.

Y, en vez de tocar y entrar como una persona normal, decidió subir hasta al cuarto de DobleD y sorprenderlo, si el enano lo había podido hacer suponía que sería fácil llegar hasta allí. Dicho y hecho, no le costó nada trepar por la protección de las ventanas, hasta llegar al marco y entrar a la habitación. Entró sigilosamente como un gato en un tejado, volteo hacía todas las esquinas buscando a su bobo pero al parecer no se encontraba allí, bien, ahora se sentía un poco estúpido al haber hecho todo eso. Resignado camino hasta la puerta para bajar y justo en ese momento entró Edd, éste, al ver a una persona en su habitación, soltó un tremendo grito y casi se cae de espaldas de no ser porque Kevin lo tomó justo a tiempo.

—Kev... —en cuanto distinguió de quién se trataba sus nervios se calmaron—. Dios santo, Kev, casi me matas de un susto —se reincorporo—, ¿Por qué no entraste por la puerta cómo la gente normal? —lo saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Quería sorprenderte —se rascó un poco la cabeza—, no asustarte, lo siento.

—Descuida, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso —le dedicó una linda sonrisa en lo que se despojaba de su suéter y se cambiaba los zapatos por sus pantuflas típicas de conejito—, mis nervios por lo regular están alterados —rió—, las sorpresas no son lo mío que digamos.

Kevin lo observo hacer todo aquello y no pudo evitar amarlo más, era tan delicado y organizado y todos esos atributos eran lo que amaba de él.

—De acuerdo —contestó después de embobarse viéndolo.

—Por cierto, Kev, tú también te tienes que poner estas —señalo el otro par de pantuflas de conejito.

—Ni de chiste —se bufo—, son ridículas —el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Edd había fruncido el ceño ante ese último comentario—. Ok, me las pondré pero que conste que no dejan de ser ridículas —dicho esto se sentó al borde de la cama para desabrocharse sus agujetas.

Ante tal aceptación Edd no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Kevin si que era lindo cuando se lo proponía, o tal vez lo era sin darse cuenta. Se acomodó detrás de él, sobre el colchón y lo abrazó por la espalda logrando depositarle uno que otro beso en una de sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Kev.

Kevin giró su cabeza para que uno de esos besos que le depositaba tuvieran lugar en sus propios labios y así lo logro, poco a poco fue volteando todo su torso y su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con Edd, de inmediato se recostó en la cama sobre él, aprisionándolo. Continuo descargando uno que otro beso por sobre el rostro de Edd hasta llegar a su cuello, en el cual logró que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo haciendo que se retorciera un poco por la risa provocada.

—¿No tienes hambre? —interrumpió de repente a lo cual Kevin solo se le quedó mirando—. Yo sí, no he almorzado nada —fue una forma de decirle que se quitará, o así lo tomo el pelirrojo.

—Entonces vamos —se levantó y extendió una mano al pelinegro para ayudarle a levantarse también, al levantarse lo aprisionó contra su pecho para abrazarle unos segundos, abrazo que Edd deshizo al momento.

Tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas pero sentía un poco más distante a Edd, como si no quisiera tenerlo cerca, porque sentía su amor pero no su tacto. Se sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de esos pensamientos, solo eran falsas percepciones suyas.

—Sabes, después de todo no son tan malas —habló mientras bajaban las escaleras, refiriéndose a las pantuflas que le habían "obligado" a ponerse—, es cómodo caminar con ellas.

—Te lo dije, eso y ayudan a mantener limpio el piso —habló como una madre dando un sermón—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

El pelirrojo alzó los hombros como respuesta.

—Supongo que lo que sea estará bien, siempre y cuando lo cocines tú.

—Me halagas, pero, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que mi comida es buena?

—Porque lo harás con amor —Edd soltó una carcajada ante tremenda respuesta.

—Pero que cautivador —se dirigió a la alacena en busca de un platillo—. ¿Has probado los ravioles? —le preguntó con una caja de pasta en mano, Kevin lo miró con cara de confusión y negando con la cabeza—. Perfecto.

En cuestión de varios minutos se dedicaron a preparar los famosos ravioles, bueno, en realidad era Edd quien preparaba todo ya que Kevin solo lo ayudaba en lo que podía como por ejemplo hervir el agua y es que esto de la cocina en verdad que no era lo suyo, muy pocas veces se había preocupado por prepararse un buen platillo, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba afuera de casa y mucho interés que tuviera por la cocina pues tampoco. Pero, el hecho de estar ahí con su amado, intentando cocinar juntos era una bella experiencia, a parte que se daba el tiempo para conocer más a Edd, más allá de lo superficial que ya sabía.

En menos de una hora se sentaron juntos a comer, y Kevin había acertado, la comida de Edd era extremadamente deliciosa. Aprovechando la oportunidad comenzó a lanzarle cualquier tipo de preguntas, todo con tal de conocer de pies a cabeza a su novio.

—¿Y a qué edad aprendiste a cocinar? —estaban sentados en el comedor, uno enfrente del otro, a punto de acabar su comida.

—A la edad que alcancé la estufa, creo que a los 12 o 13 años.

—Y cuando nos fuguemos, ¿cocinarás todos los días para mí?

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

—No, ambos lo haremos, así que más te vale aprender.

Cuando ambos terminaron Edd recogió los platos para lavarlos después, y levantó todo aquello que utilizaron dejando la cocina de nuevo impecable. Miró el reloj de manecillas de la pared y se sintió aliviado de que apenas fueran las cuatro de la tarde. En vista de que aun podían aprovechar el tiempo restante juntos propuso ver una película, y con la aprobación del pelirrojo se pusieron a ver _Before Sunrise_.

Durante la película los dos se encontraban demasiado cerca uno del otro y eso les encantaba, sentirse así, tan cálidos sintiendo el cuerpo contrario. Pero muy por su parte, Kevin no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la película en sí, pues aunque había estado de acuerdo en verla en realidad no era de uno de sus géneros favoritos. Amor. La típica historia de dos personas completamente desconocidas que por obra del destino caen en las manos del enamoramiento, y que, al pasar el día, se dan cuenta que se aman más. Típico. Volteó a ver a Edd quien se encontraba recargado en su hombro y no pudo evitar pensar que cada minuto lo amaba más. Mierda. Llevaba 95 minutos viendo la película y ya comenzaba a pensar como los protagonistas, lo mejor era evitarse esos pensamientos tan cursis y de cliché, y evitar dormirse con lo que restaba de la cinta.

Cuando la película termino, Edd inmediatamente guardo el disco en su empaque y de reojo volteo a ver, de nuevo, a aquel reloj circular que colgaba en una de las paredes, 6 y cuarto, leyó. Justo a tiempo.

—Deberíamos salir —habló Kevin, quien sacó de sus propios pensamientos a Edd—, ya sabes, algo así como una cita.

Edd lo miró un poco incómodo, y no por lo que recientemente había mencionado, si no, por el hecho de que el pelirrojo no tenía ganas de abandonar su casa, no aun, esto no le molestaba en absoluto pero lo ponía incómodo.

—¿Una cita? —volvió a sentarse a un lado suyo dejando un prominente espacio de 20cm entre ambos.

—Sí, ¿Sabes? ese era mi plan en un principio —continuo hablando sin importarle la manera extraña y distante de comportarse del pelinegro—, tener una romántica y especial cita, y entonces allí confesarte todo —el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las cursis palabras del pelirrojo.

—Sonaba verdaderamente bien ese plan —hizo una pausa—, pero, para mí todo fue lindo —Kevin lo miró sorprendido—, el beso bajo la lluvia, tus tartamudeos, la habitación decorada, nuestra primera vez juntos... No voy a negar que lo anhelaba mucho, así que, para mí todo eso fue perfecto —su rubor se volvió más evidente y desvió la vista hacía la televisión que en ese momento se encontraba apagada.

—No, espera... ¿Acabas de mencionar que llevabas tiempo deseándolo? —no podía creer lo que había escuchado, eso sí que era una bomba— ¿Hace cuánto?

—En primera, no tiene nada de malo —lucía un poco avergonzado—, y pues ya llevaba tiempo —lo miro directo—, eres muy atractivo Kevin, era imposible no desearlo, pero creía que nunca de los nuncas llegaría a pasar algo entre nosotros... Tan solo mírate, eres atlético, capitán del equipo y después estoy yo, un bobo nerd que jamás creyó que te fijarías en él.

—Ey, ey —lo tomo del mentón para obligarle a verlo—, soy yo quien está más que agradecido por que las cosas hayan resultado tan perfectamente bien —rió—, mírame a mí, un cabeza hueca y bruto que no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía ti, sino hasta que te creí perdido, créeme, en esta relación yo soy el ganador y tú eres el que se conforma por lo que le toco —se señaló a sí mismo con su pulgar y ambos rieron—. Tú eres tan perfecto, que aún no me la creo que estemos los dos así, juntos, o el hecho de que hayas perdonado todas mis estupideces y me hayas dado una última oportunidad.

Kevin se acercó más a Edd, importándole poco la distancia que había impuesto, y lo abrazó. Le dedico un suave beso en los labios saboreándolo tiernamente.

—También llevaba tiempo deseándote, pero no podía simplemente proponértelo —se recargo sobre el pelinegro hasta recostarlo en el sillón—, pero ahora sí puedo —le dedico una de esas sonrisas coquetonas que son típicas del chico "popular" para después besar su cuello. Edd, al sentir aquellos labios no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, una reacción lógica de su cuerpo ante tal estímulo, sintió los dientes del pelirrojo clavarse un poco sobre su tierna piel y soltó un leve gemido, había disfrutado de ese acto, aunque no debía.

—¡Alto! —lo separó de sí extendiendo sus brazos—. Para —el otro detuvo sus actos de inmediato temiendo haberlo dañado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Te lastimé? —miró hacia su cuello, aquel lugar en donde hace unos segundos había posado sus dientes.

—No... no es eso —volvió a tomar su posición inicial sentándose—, es que mi mamá no tardará en llegar —Kevin soltó un suspiro de exasperación al oír aquello, o así lo percató Edd—... Así que, es mejor que ya te vayas.

Sinceramente no le parecía para nada la idea, pero comprendía muy bien la situación, y tenía razón Edd, quedarse allí solo los pondría en riesgo a ambos y eso era lo menos que quería en ese momento. Sin muchas ganas se levantó del sillón dispuesto a irse.

—De acuerdo, supongo que te veré mañana, tal vez.

—Sé que es molesto, Kev —habló antes de que saliera al percibir su incomodidad—, sí, pero no quiero que llegue y te encuentre aquí! ¡O peor, que nos encuentre desnudos otra vez!

—Dije "de acuerdo" Edd, comprendo, pero tampoco tenemos ya 11 años como para escondernos de mamá —soltó sin pensar, y es que era cierto, así lo había creído al enterarse de todo este embrollo.

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez estás hablando de escapar juntos? Eso es aún más inmaduro —se cruzó de brazos. Sin proponérselo ambos estaban iniciado la primera de sus peleas.

—¿Quién habló de escapar? Lo que digo es que tienes 16 años, Edd, libre para decidir lo que quieres y haces, sin estar bajó el yugo de tu mamá —ante esto último Edd quedó callado por lo que acababa de oir.

—... ¡Dijiste que comprenderías! Yo amo a mi madre, y el hecho de que ella me desprecie tanto me duele, sé que no empatizamos con eso, tú mismo lo dijiste, pero no es culpa mía que tu no sientas el mismo amor hacía la tuya como para que me critiques por eso.

—Sí, lo sé, sé que te duele —intentó retractarse de la imprudencia que había dicho—, pero —pensó bien sus palabras antes de seguir—... Edd, no sé, tal vez debas hacerte a la idea de que-

—¿De qué jamás me perdone? —a completo, prediciendo lo que el pelirrojo pensaba.

—Ella no tiene por qué "perdonarte" —refutó aquella idea, aunque había acertado en cierto sentido—, pero, tal vez nunca lo acepte.

—Me acepte, querrás decir —soló las primeras lágrimas ante tal declaración. De nada servía que Kevin lo pusiera en peor estado de ánimo al decirle ese tipo de cosas. No era necesario.

—No, yo no quise decir eso —de hecho, no había querido pero estaba implicado en sus palabras. Sin saber que decir se acercó al pelinegro para abrazarlo y éste dio un paso hacía atrás para evitar dicho contacto—. ¿Sabes? Eres tú quien no debería perdonarla, discúlpame Edd, pero no lo merece, y tú no mereces llorar por su causa, a como yo lo veo tu mamá es una persona cerrada que tal vez no cambie nunca y lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar su aprobación, y ser feliz por ti y solo por ti.

—No es tan fácil como se plantea, Kev —se acercó a los brazos del pelirrojo dejándose reconfortar por esos cálidos brazos—... No sabes cuánto quisiera creer que todo esto no puede afectarme, pero en verdad me duele, lo que dijo lo que hizo.

—Lo sé...

—No, no lo sabes-

—Lo sé, hablé con ella —el pelinegro lo miró de inmediato sorprendido.

—¿Hiciste qué? ¿Cuándo? —su tono se volvió desesperado.

—Hoy, en la mañana, lo sé fue imprudente yo-

—Shhh —lo calló inmediatamente y volteo hacia la ventana más próxima de la sala—... Mi mamá —confirmó al oír un auto aproximarse. Kevin quedó sin reaccionar esperando a que Edd dijera algo— ¡Sal por la puerta de atrás!

No tuvo que repartir dos veces la petición pues Kevin salió disparado, no sin antes haber depositado un beso fugaz en los labios del pelinegro.

—Te amo —fue lo último que logro decirle. Esta vez no quería hacer más dramas, esta vez escucharía y obedecería a lo que Edd le dijo, es por eso que no dudo en salir de la casa de inmediato, en vista de que ya lo había echado a perder lo suficiente por ese día.

Edd se movió de inmediato recogiendo todo aquello que estuviera fuera de lugar, sacudió un poco los cojines del sillón para dejar todo rápidamente en un perfecto orden. Recordó aquellos platos sucios que hace rato había dejado en el fregadero y no le quedó de otra más que ir a lavarlos, lamentándose por no haberlo hecho antes.

Johan entró percatándose de que su hijo se encontraba en la cocina, sin más, siguió directo hasta su estudió, había traído mucho trabajo a casa que debía terminar rápido. A los pocos minutos escuchó a su hijo tocar la puerta, después habló.

— _Hay cena en la estufa, yo me iré a acostar._

Pensó en no responder e ignorar aquello pero después de unos segundos de su largo silencio contesto:

—Gracias.

De inmediato volvió a los documentos que hojeaba, ahora ya no recordaba en que se había quedado gracias a aquella interrupción. Con impaciencia revolvió aquellas hojas sin saber cuál era la que estaba leyendo, y de un momento a otro aventó aquel bonche de hojas al piso enojada por no poder concentrase. Se encontraba enfadada y no justamente por no poder leer a gusto su trabajo, si no por otra razón.

Llevó sus manos hasta su frente, estaba irritada por todo lo mal hecho, porque por primera vez las cosas le fallaban, y sentirse impotente no estaba dentro de sus definiciones. Había hecho todo mal como madre, y eso le disgustaba. Se había fallado, y sus errores habían recaído en su hijo. Desesperada comenzó a llorar, pero no lágrimas de tristeza, si no de rabia, con su mano echa puño golpeó aquel delicado escritorio de roble, se levantó y pateó la silla en la cual había estado sentada, deshecha se tiró al piso y se lamentó insaciablemente por haber reprobado como madre, y es que a final de cuentas aun no lograba comprender ¿en qué había fallado? ¿en que se había equivocado?

Al final de unos minutos, se talló los ojos y respiro hondo, sintiéndose más inútil que al principio por hacer berrinches de niña tonta. Ya más calmada miró a su alrededor y se arrepintió de dichas acciones, sus papeles regados, su silla tirada, y aquella pequeñísima fisura que le había causado al escritorio con sus uñas, arreglarlo definitivamente no le saldría barato. Se dedicó a recoger todas aquellas hojas esparcidas a lo ancho del estudio, una hasta había volado a la esquina opuesta.

Al tomar aquella hoja, apartada de las demás, se percató de que se trataba de uno de sus casos anteriores, de hace una semana, y en el lado inverso se apreciaba una nota pegada, de aquellas amarillas que le eran tan familiares. Al verla sonrió, pero al leerla aquella misma sonrisa se esfumo.

Con letra caligrafiada y de tinta negra se leía:

 _"¡Éxito! Recuerda que te amo, mamá."_

Vencida se dejó caer de nuevo en el piso. Apretó aquella pequeña hoja amarilla y las lágrimas que muy pocas veces en su vida había visto salieron desconsoladamente. Lloraba de dolor, dolor por ser una pésima madre. Ahora sabía en que se había equivocado, eso que tanto anhelaba saber se desplegaba ante sus ojos y el saberlo le hacía darse cuenta lo idiota que había sido hasta entonces.

—Mi vida, sí que eres desdichado ¿verdad? —habló para sí, sonriendo con ironía pues le daba la razón al mocoso— ¿hace cuánto que te diste cuenta de eso? Que yo no pude.

Volvió a mirar la nota, que ya se encontraba un poco arrugada, y miles de memorias volaron hasta su cabeza. En un instante se vio a sí misma con Edd entre sus brazos, la primera vez que se conocieron, sus ojos destellantes, luciendo feliz sin saber que caía en las manos de un lobo.

Otro parpadeo y cien lágrimas después se vio a sí misma 10 años atrás, orgullosa porque su niño leía párrafos enormes pero por más que trató de recordar, de entre las imágenes, en ninguna se veía a ella felicitando a su hijo, motivándolo, aplaudiéndole, en todas siempre se encontraba ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción diciéndole a su hijo "bien hecho" como si solo fuera su deber haberlo hecho bien. Cerró más fuerte los ojos intentando auto-reconfortarse con un buen recuerdo pero no lo halló. Después de todo, sí había reprobado como madre.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron y su respiración se tranquilizó salió del estudio, camino con calma recorriendo los peldaños de las escaleras y al subir echó un vistazo a todas aquellas fotografías que se encontraban colgadas, su atención se dirigió específicamente a una, en ella se veía a un pequeño Edd, pequeño y frágil con tan solo 8 años, luciendo brillante con una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes y aquel hueco entre los dos de arriba. ¿Qué tan desgraciada tuvo que ser para haberle borrado esa enorme sonrisa? Demasiado. Hasta apenas se daba cuenta.

De nuevo, miró la pequeña hoja amarilla que estrechaba con fuerza e intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le había escrito una, no para pedirle alguna tarea, si no solo diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Nunca.

Y a cambio, Edd, su niño, se esforzaba por dejarle una cada que salía de viaje o cada que podía. Su pequeño nunca le exigió nada, y ella excusándose con el tiempo tampoco se permitió darle lo que necesitaba; amor, comprensión, cariño. Y ahora, que su hijo más la necesitaba, ella simplemente volvía a darle la espalda. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por Dios? No, por algo más sencillo que eso, su estúpido esquema de pensamientos. Su tonto orden, que de nada le había servido, aunque durante mucho tiempo creyó que sí, ahora le resultaba vano e insuficiente. Su hijo valía más que eso, y su felicidad el doble, tarde, pero se daba cuenta.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hijo temió por que ahora él no quisiera perdonarla, y qué justo que sería aquello, e irónico, pero eso no la hizo desistir. Abrió quedamente la puerta, por si su hijo dormía, no quería asustarlo, pero no era el caso, Edd al escucharla entrar, volteo a verla abrumado, y aunque la luz era poca Johan pudo distinguir que sus ojos lucían cristalinos. De un momento a otro Johan se abalanzó contra su hijo y lo abrazó, Edd, se quedó pasmado sin saber que hacer pero este sentimiento duró solo milésimas pues de inmediato correspondió al abrazo de su madre.

—Perdón, mi niño, perdón —siguió repitiendo, hasta que la palabra se hizo confusa entre el llanto—, perdón por todo lo que dije e hice, perdón por ser una pésima madre, perdón por no apoyarte, te amo Edd, eres lo más importante para mi, perdón por no demostrártelo.

—También te amo, mamá... Perdón por no ser-

—No, no, no, mi niño —lo abrazó con más fuerza—, eres perfecto. Eres mi niño dulce y tierno, y lo seguirás siendo.

—Creí que no volverías a mirarme, creí que me odiabas... —dicho esto se desplomo en llanto dejando que el pecho de su madre lo consolara.

—No te odio, yo jamás podría, es solo que... al principio me culpe a mi misma, pero en realidad, no hay razón para culpar a alguien, solo eres lo que eres cariño, ahora sé que no importa lo que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado, perdón, mi pequeño, por no escucharte cuando más lo necesitaste, por destruir tu seguridad con mis palabras, porque es apenas que me doy cuenta lo mucho que te herí.

—Te perdono, mamá.

Fue lo último que mencionó antes de quedarse apoyado en el cuello de su madre, mientras ella sentía como el cuerpo de su hijo se estremecía por el llanto. Delicadamente fue enredando sus dedos sobre el negro cabello de su pequeño para así tranquilizar aquellos temblores.

Mamá ya estaba aquí, y no se iría.

Poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos calmaron y solo se reconfortaron con el toque del uno al otro, a tal grado de formárseles una pequeña sonrisa a ambos. Justo ahora venía la calma y plenitud, de ver lo pasado simplemente como lo que es, pasado.

—¿Sabes? Debo conocer más al niño Grells —habló su madre rompiendo dulcemente el silencio—, solo sé que es un chico muy corajudo.

Edd miró a su madre con ojos que temen por lo peor.

—Sí —prosiguió Johan—, me embistió en la mañana y todavía osa venir a mi casa.

—Te pido disculpas por eso, pero una vez que lo conozcas verás que es un buen chico.

Johan observo aquella sonrisa que se asomaba al hablar del tal Kevin, cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba su hijo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dictaminó en juego—. Pero eso sí, nada de verse a escondidas, como hoy por ejemplo.

—¿Cómo, cómo lo sabes? —Edd parpadeo como cuando te cachan en una mentira—. ¿Intuición de madre?

—No, que va ¿acaso esos tenis mugrosos son tuyos?

¿Cómo es posible que después de todo se la haya olvidado esconder los tenis de Kev? Soltó una carcajada y su madre también rió, rieron así por minutos lo que hace mucho tiempo ya no pasaba. Edd se sintió feliz y pleno estando así con su madre.

Mientras tanto Kevin...

Soportaba la burla de sus tres amigos; Nat, Eddy, Y Ed, quienes no pararon de reir al darse cuenta que había salido corriendo de la casa de Edd sin darse cuenta de que aun traía puestas esas patéticas pantuflas.

—Jódanse —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre las carcajadas.

 **FIN.**


	15. Ámalo (Epílogo)

**Capítulo 15. Ámalo.**

 **Epílogo.**

Su alarma sonó a las 9 de la mañana en punto. Era más temprano de lo que acostumbraba levantarse en un domingo, pero no le importaba, de hecho a penas y había conseguido dormir algo la noche anterior nervioso por el día de hoy. Se levantó entusiasmado colocándose frente a su armario, en realidad casi nunca hacía esto, seleccionar detenidamente la ropa a ponerse, sabía que se veía estúpido haciéndolo pero le importaba un carajo, quería lucir bien o por lo menos decente para este día. Conforme con su atuendo salió con sus llaves en mano y los dos cascos recientemente adquiridos, dispuesto a pasar por su amor.

Su amor.

Qué raro sonaba eso para él, pero tan solo en días se había acostumbrado a llamarle así y a pesar de que sonaba extraño en su mente, en realidad le encantaba decirlo, ya que al fin podía gritarlo al viento sin pena alguna, con todo orgullo y sin miedo a nada.

Sí, sin miedo, y no es que él tuviese miedo de alguien, más bien, miedo del fracaso en el que pudo haber terminado esta relación; por su parte, al no aceptarlo desde un principio, y por la reacción de la madre de Edd, que justo ahora está de más recordarlo. A final de cuentas Johan, aquella mujer a la que en algún momento llamó estúpida, había caído en cuenta de sus errores, es por eso que de nada servía recordar lo pasado, sobre todo cuando ya se había perdonado lo hecho. Aunque tal vez Johan no lo había perdonado del todo, ya que cada que la veía su mirada reflejaba odio, ese tipo de odio que se le da a los yernos, del normal podría decirse. Aun así, no podía evitar los nervios al estar cerca de su querida suegra.

Por otra parte, el suegro no le causaba batalla alguna ya que él no había estado presente durante el suceso precipitante, y por lo tanto él desconocía esa "parte" de su familia, él solo llegó un lunes en la mañana como si nada, preguntando sobre las nuevas noticias que se habían suscitado en su ausencia obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa cómplice entre Johan y Edd. Sí. Qué diferente se hubieran tornado las cosas si el bendito señor hubiera estado presente al momento del caos, ya que cuando Edd le mencionó de la relación que sostenía con Kevin, dejando implícita su orientación sexual, éste no se alteró ni una décima parte de como su madre lo hizo, obvio le cayó como cubetazo de agua helada pero no pasó a mayores, aparte de que Johan estuvo ahí para calmarlo. Como desenlace, sus padres le habían dicho que si él era feliz no había problema. Pero que jodida era la vida ¿cierto? ¿No pudo haber pasado eso desde un principio? fue lo que pensó Kevin al enterarse de todo. Pero bueno, ya no podía quejarse, al final todo había resultado bien. Excepto por los ojos asesinos que Johan le dedica cada que le veía.

Y hablando de eso, justo ahora estaba por enfrentarlos. ¿Recuerdan que la noche anterior no había dormido debido a los nervios? Pues bien, eran consecuencia de que hoy tendría un esplendoroso desayuno con sus suegros. Excelente, ¿qué mejor manera de comenzar el día que con una charla en extremo incomoda?

Llegó al portón de la casa y tocó el timbre con extrema delicadeza. Fueron dos segundos cuando el padre de Edd apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

—Llegas tarde, muchacho, pasa —mencionó sin ningún deje de enojo—. ¡Johan!, ya llego el mocos- Kevin —corrigió de inmediato.

—Lo siento, buenos días —entró dedicándole al señor una de esas sonrisas falsas, obviando el hecho de que le había llamado mocoso.

Si de algo se había dado cuenta, a lo largo de los días transcurridos, era que el padre de Edd era muy diferente a su madre, juntos hacían una especie de Yin y Yang, mientras Johan era sinónimo de seriedad y severidad, Lennard, lo era de simplismo e informalidad. Pero lo que tenían en común era ese afán por "perfección" solo que en diferente grado.

De inmediato, Edd salió de la cocina para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Allí estaba su razón de vida para soportar aquello, luciendo hermoso como siempre, por esta ocasión no llevaba pesto su particular gorro negro, lo cual hizo que se embobara un buen rato contemplándolo hasta que el susodicho hablo.

—¡Kev! —lo besó en la mejilla.

Lennard, que aún seguía allí, tosió fuerte logrando que se separaran un poco.

—¡Ven, vamos a la mesa!

Edd lucía emocionado por la ocasión, apreciaba la convivencia entre Kevin y sus padres. Claro, porque él no era quien tenía que lidiar con unos suegros tan inusuales, él estaba a salvo ya que los padres de Kevin no presentaban el mayor de los problemas.

—Por fin llegas, por un momento creímos que no vendrías, Kevin —apareció Johan "ojos furiosos" Marion.

—En realidad, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo, señora —contestó intentando lucir educado.

—Mentira, muchacho —Lennard lo miró como quien sabe la verdad—, si fuera por ti nunca vendrías, pero para tu desgracia, a nosotros nos interesa mucho saber con quién está nuestro pequeño.

Tenía tanta jodida razón que no podía negar que así era, pero tampoco podía darle la razón ahí mismo, así que lo único que hizo fue reír culposamente como idiota. Mientras reía Edd lo miró tiernamente y esa mirada le dio el valor para seguir soportando todo.

Al estar sentados en la mesa, Kevin permaneció un momento a solas con Lennard, ya que tanto Johan como Edd se encargaban de traer todo. El pelirrojo solo se encargaba de seguir con la mirada a su dulce novio el cual lucía como un pequeño polluelo siguiendo su mamá gallina, ahora comprendía un poco mejor su relación.

—Es mi hijo al que deleitas ¿sabes? —habló el suegro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedes quitar esa cara de estúpido? Ya me quedó claro que sí se aman.

Kevin casi suelta una carcajada por lo dicho, aun no podía creer lo simplón que llegaba a ser Lennard.

—Lo siento, señor, pero eso es imposible.

Hablar con él le tranquilizaba más que hablar con Johan. Y era obvio por qué.

—Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo de haber elegido a Edd, ya que si no fuera así, tú no tendrías que estar pasando por esto, ya sabes, eso de conocer a tus suegros a unas semanas de noviazgo. Adelante, puedes admitir que estoy en lo cierto.

—Bueno, todo el mundo tiene incertidumbre por conocer a sus suegros ¿no? Pero podría decirse que yo ya pasé por la peor parte —soltó un pequeño bufido al recordarlo—, además, conocerlos es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y ya que, para mí, esto va para siempre, era mejor no postergarlo. Así que no, en absoluto me arrepiento de elegir a Edd.

Lennard solo sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de su yerno.

—Bien, solo queda una cosa por decir —se acercó cara a cara al pelirrojo—, si lo llegas a lastimar, yo mismo te romperé los huesos.

Antes de que Kevin pudiera contestar algo, madre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa, rompiendo toda tensión que se había creado. En medio del silencio que se había producido, Johan se aclaró la garganta mirando directamente a Kevin, como esperando algo de él, el pelirrojo al no saber de qué se trataba prosiguió a no hacerle caso, obteniendo otro carraspeo por parte de la mujer.

—La gorra, Kev —le susurró Edd en vista de que no percibía el mensaje.

Inmediatamente hizo caso a su novio y se quitó a gorra, guardándola en una de las bolsas de su chamarra, dedicándole una sonrisa de complacencia a Johan. Perfecta elección de look, era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo, primera vez que le dedicaba tiempo a su vestuario para que se olvidara de ese accesorio informal. Aunque no era del todo su culpa, a final de cuentas a Johan no se le podía complacer con casi nada. Ante tal pensamiento soltó una sonrisa mental.

A la mitad del desayuno, justo cuando Kevin disfrutaba de su tercera tostada frita, el bombardero de preguntas se hizo presente. Lennard inicio, lanzándole aquella cuestión que ya veía venir.

— ¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte?

—Me interesa mucho el campo en Alto Rendimiento Físico, si he de tener una pasión, es el futbol.

—¿Soccer o..?

—¡Americano, por supuesto! —respondió con toda confianza, olvidándose de que era con su suegro con quien hablaba.

Lennard le sonrió, de nuevo, orgulloso, debía aceptar que todo este tiempo había anhelado a alguien de la familia con quien charlar de futbol.

—Bueno, para ese campo se necesita tener dinero o en todo caso ser muy bueno, claro esta —interrumpió Johan, mientras sonreía satisfecha.

—He clasificado para la beca Nacional de Deporte, tengo 3 universidades en la mano —dijo como si nada, sin ver que la mujer abría la boca de sorpresa.

Después de aquella primordial pregunta le siguieron las demás; con respecto a su familia, a su crecimiento, a su pre relación con Edd, y fue en este tema donde sudo un poco ya que ¿cómo le explicas a tus suegros que antes de ser su novio eras algo así como un bully para él? Pero Edd se encargó de contestar aquella pregunta.

—De hecho, hubo veces en la que fui su asesor académico —terminaba de explicar el pelinegro.

Era gracioso que lo mencionara, de hecho, solo una vez le había dado una "asesoría" y ni siquiera podía contarse como tal, al recordar todo aquello sonrió, ¿aquella había sido su primera cita?

Después de 7 tostadas y cien preguntas acerca de sus planes a corto y largo plazo, Kevin, inevitablemente, se dejó llevar por sus necesidades básicas retirándose para pasar al baño. A pesar de que ya había estado en esa casa, en realidad no recordaba muy bien qué puerta conducía a dónde, y por error abrió la habitación de Edd. Estaba por cerrar inmediatamente cuando algo en un estante superior llamó su atención.

—Así que, aquí estuviste todo este tiempo.

Le hablaba a una pequeña pelota de piel blanca, que por el uso ahora lucía un poco desgastada pero completamente limpia, más limpia de lo que alguna vez la había visto. La tomó y buscó algo de entre las pertenencias de su novio, intentando no desacomodar nada, ya que conocía muy bien sus manías por el orden. Acomodó de nuevo el marcador que tomó de entre los lapiceros y posó de nuevo la pelotita a su lugar.

Estaba por salir cuando Edd entró.

—¡Dios, Kev! —se había asustado al ver a alguien en su habitación—. Te dije que no me asustaras así, de nuevo.

—Te juro que esta vez fue intencional, solo no sabía por dónde ir —Edd lo miró como creyéndole a medias.

—Bueno, ya nos podemos ir, la tortura ha acabado —abrió su closet para sacar un suéter.

—¿Tan rápido? —no es que quisiera quedarse pero le sorprendía que los dejaran ir así como así.

—Sí, yo ya les había comentado que tú y yo saldríamos —sonrió como diciendo lo obvio.

Kevin le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de que el "gran" desayuno había acabado. A final de cuentas la reunión con sus suegros no había salido tan mal.

Al bajar, Edd se despidió dulcemente de sus padres mientras Lennard le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Kevin, recordándole lo que le había dicho antes de la comida. Primero lo amenazaba su amigo y ahora su padre, Edd sí que tenía personas que se preocupaban por él.

—Cuídense chicos —mencionó Lennard antes de cerrar la puerta, haciendo un particular énfasis en la palabra "cuídense" a lo que Johan lo miró molesta—. ¿Qué?

—Tú sabes qué —fue lo único que contesto ante las insinuaciones de su esposo.

—Tú misma sabes que ya están grandes —mencionó esto haciendo referencia a cierta escena que su esposa había presenciado semanas atrás.

—Shht —lo calló antes de que prosiguiera. Lennard río y después de un breve silencio habló.

—Después de todo, es buen chico ¿no? Será un mocoso, pero sabe lo que quiere.

—No lo dudo —admitió—, se esfuerza por convencerme de sus buenas intenciones —sonrió a todo lo amplio mirando a su esposo—. Es un mocoso digno para nuestro pequeño.

Una vez afuera Kevin respiro hondo, en este tiempo adentro había sentido que se asfixiaba y justo ahora recobraba un poco de vida. Al verlo, Edd no pudo evitar reír, su novio sí que era exagerado.

—¿Nos iremos ya o seguirás respirando aire fresco?

—No me culpes por sentirme aliviado —sonrió mientras le extendía su casco correspondiente.

—Estuvo perfecto, Kev, les agradas, sobre todo a mi padre.

Una vez que Edd estuvo listo, Kevin se puso en marcha y de inmediato los brazos del pelinegro aprisionaron su pecho, al parecer nunca se acostumbraría a aquel movimiento, y qué bueno, porque así podía sentir su cuerpo recargado en el suyo, una de las sensaciones más hermosas.

—Kev —el otro respondió—, ¿me dirás a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Edd se conformó con aquella respuesta y volvió a su posición inicial. En verdad que estaba emocionado por esa sorpresa, lo único que Kevin le había dicho era que tendrían una espacial cita, no sabía a que se refería con especial pero la idea le agradaba. Hace tiempo que ya había mencionado que quería una cita, pero no se había dado el momento hasta ahora, y al parecer su pelirrojo lo tenía todo planeado.

Nunca se imaginó que este momento llegara a pasar, él, en una romántica cita, ¡con Kevin! quien cada día lo sorprendía con pequeños detalles, dulces besos y palabras de amor, en realidad que se arrepentía mucho de haber postergado tanto este bello sentimiento, ya que si no hubiera sido por sus negaciones, este romance se hubiera consumado más pronto. Pero bien, aquí estaban, después de unos cuantos tropiezos, y de la ayuda de sus amigos, que aunque un poco impertinentes fueron de mucha ayuda. ¡Ay! ahora todos esos recuerdos parecían un chiste, porque lo que verdaderamente le importaba era el aquí y el ahora, disfrutar cada momento que podía amando a su pelirrojo, y justamente eso estaba haciendo.

Estaba entrado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Kevin desaceleraba hasta detenerse. Emocionado, se incorporó para ver en donde se encontraban, pero su gesto se convirtiendo confusión, pues estaban a la mitad de la carretera entre árboles. ¿Tendrían que seguir a pie o algo así?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que Kevin no mencionaba nada.

—Todavía no llegamos, amor —respondió sin despegar la vista de su teléfono—, solo tengo que confirmar algo.

—Bien —se bajó de la motocicleta y se estiró un poco, recorrió un poco por el sendero cercano y se encontró con flores muy hermosas las cuales observo durante el tiempo que estuvieron parados.

—¡Edd! Tenemos que seguir —lo llamó pues ya no alcanzaba a verlo.

Edd salió de entre los arboles portando una tiara improvisada de flores pequeñas de diversos colores, al verlo, Kevin sonrió por lo tierno que lucía.

—Te ves extremadamente lindo ¿sabes?

—Gracias, Kev —se colocó en la parte trasera de la moto y volvió a ponerse su casco—, también traje flores para ti —le colocó las pequeñas plantitas que había atado en forma de collar.

—¡Oye! —intentó quitárselo pero vislumbro un pequeño puchero en Edd así que opto por dejarlo—. ¡Sigamos!

Continuaron su camino por unos 20 minutos, lo cual a Edd se le hizo eterno y estar tanto tiempo en carretera y en motocicleta lo hacían entrar en pánico, pero su mente le recordaba que Kevin estaba allí y que nada malo les pasaría. Sus pensamientos se debatían entre la ansiedad y la tranquilidad.

—¡Mierda! —oyó quejarse a Kevin quien nuevamente freno a un lado de la carretera—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —parecía que le hablaba a su vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa? —el pequeño pánico que sentía hace unos minutos se multiplico.

—¡No ahora, nena! ¿Por qué ahora?

¿Nena? ¿Acaso le hablaba a la moto? Su pregunta fue respondida al ver que Kevin se hincaba para poder revisar el escape de la motocicleta.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó bobamente, pues era obvio que nada andaba bien, pero le molestaba que no le respondiera.

—Falló —le respondió por fin soltando un gigantesco suspiro de exasperación—. ¡Mierda! —pateó un poco su moto, de lo cual se arrepintió enseguida. De nuevo soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez de resignación y volteo a ver a Edd—. Tendremos que volver a la gasolinera más próxima, a pie.

—¿A pie? Pero eso fue hace como 14 kilómetros.

—Bueno, también podemos parar un auto, o una camioneta más bien —dicho eso se posicionó en la orilla de la carretera dispuesto a realizar su idea.

—¿Autostop? No, ni loco me subiría en el carro de un extraño ¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser? —su pánico ya no era mínimo.

—¿Propones alguna otra idea? —habló mientras hacía la mundialmente seña conocida con el pulgar.

—Llamar a alguien —obvió y enseguida sacó su celular.

Kevin pensó que de verdad Edd lo creía muy idiota al suponer que no había considerado ya esa opción. Mientras seguía con su mano estirada esperanzado por que una camioneta se detuviera. Miró de reojo a Edd, y al notar su mirada preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó, genio?

Edd rodó los ojos.

—Debiste decirme que no hay señal —resignado guardó su celular y se sentó sobre una gran roca que sobresalía. Estaban en un aprieto muy grande, él se moría de pánico y Kevin tenía el cinismo de jugarle chistecitos. Hasta ahora, no era una excelente cita.

Por obra y destino de un gran ser místico sus plagarías fueron escuchadas cuando una Dodge 100 demasiado descuidada y oxidada aparcó a unos 3 metros de donde se encontraban. El conductor sacó su mano e hizo una seña indicándoles que podía llevarlos.

—¡Perfecto! —mencionó y corrió hasta el conductor para explicarle lo de la motocicleta.

—¡Claro, muchacho! —le contestó de inmediato aquel viejo de unos 70 años quien, a leguas, se veía que vivía de cultivar la tierra.

En menos de 5 minutos, con ayuda del anciano, subieron la moto a la camioneta, y enseguida subió Kevin para poder ayudar a subir a Edd, quien aún se encontraba inseguro de subir.

—Vamos, confía en mi —le habló mientras le estiraba la mano para trepar.

De inmediato Edd tomó su mano, claro que confiaba en él, de eso estaba seguro, más bien lo que le hacía desconfiar era aquel viejo que parecía sacado de "El Perro cobarde". Una vez sentados, el anciano puso en marcha la camioneta y con ella una vieja cinta de cassette en la cual podía oírse Wouldn't it be nice. Oir esa canción hizo que Edd se relajara, porque de alguna manera misteriosa, la letra y los cantos del anciano desafinados en cada coro, lo hacían reír, eso y estar recargado en el cuerpo de Kevin a quien se apegaba cada vez más.

Después de 2 minutos la canción y los alaridos acabaron, pero en cuestión de segundos se repitió la canción. Al parecer, en la cinta, solo estaba grabada una canción. Y en vez de que resultara hartante para los pasajeros, en realidad resulto llevadero y hasta divertido, al tal punto de comenzar a cantar la canción, que de tanto irla ya se la habían aprendido.

—Wouldn't it be nice if we were older? —cantó Kevin señalando a Edd para que continuara.

—... Then we wouldn't have to wait so long! —canturreó Edd.

—We could be married —cantó y tomo la mano del pelinegro mientras lo miraba dulcemente.

—... And then we'd be happy —le devolvió aquella mirada de dulzura.

De un momento a otro sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del contrario y aquella letra se hizo real.

—¿No sería hermoso? —preguntó Kevin, interrumpiendo el bello dueto improvisado que se había formado.

—¿Ser mayores y casarnos? —Edd sonrió al saber que sí se refería a eso—. Sería maravilloso. Dicho eso se acercó a los labios de su novio y los besó con dulzura, el cual se fue intensificando en segundos. Kevin lo acercó más a su cuerpo y metió su mano de bajo de la camisa del pelinegro mientras sus labios recorrían su barbilla y su cuello. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba del lugar en donde se encontraban así que se fueron guiando por sus instinto, de no haber sido así se hubieran dado cuenta de cuando el motor se apagó, y cuando el viejo bajó para ayudar con la motocicleta, que al verlos casi le da un infarto. El anciano se aclaró la garganta lo más audible posible, haciéndose el que no había visto nada. Enseguida, la parejita de lujuriosos se separó.

—Gracias —Kevin saltó de inmediato para bajar a su nena.

—Sí, no hay de que, continúen con su viaje —se quitó la gorra que traía puesta con educación—. Que le vaya bien, señorita —se despidió para montarse de nuevo en su camioneta y continuar con su camino.

Ambos lo vieron marchar, y el pelirrojo agitó la mano mientras que Edd parpadeo unas 4 veces.

—¿Señorita? ¿Todo el tiempo creyó que era mujer? —no sabía si sentirse indignado o alagado. Kevin solo rió.

—De seguro no traía sus anteojos puesto —contestó sabiamente antes de reírse a todo lo que daba.

Caminaron hasta el taller que allí se encontraba y mientras Edd se sentaba en una de las banquitas, Kevin se encargó de hablar con el mecánico, quien no le dijo muy buenas noticias.

—¡¿Dos horas?! —le grito al técnico que lo atendía. Miró su reloj, eso significaba que quedaría listo hasta las 3 de la tarde, era mucho tiempo desperdiciado.

—Oye, tienes suerte, es sólo el escape —fue lo último que le dijo el mecánico antes de que el pelirrojo se alejara molesto, molesto consigo por tener tan puta mala suerte. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de la tienda de autoservicio, y sobre todo del teléfono de monedas que se encontraba adentro. Era hora de arreglar esta mierda que había ocasionado.

Entró al local y se dispuso a llamar. El primero en la lista de rescatistas era Nat. Nada, el timbre sonó y sonó pero su jodido amigo nunca contestó. Molesto, colgó de una manera muy brusca la bocina mientras buscaba el siguiente número, Nazz.

—Ey, tranquilo, viejo, o tendrás que pagarlo —le habló la muchacha del mostrador, quien en realidad temía por su teléfono.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, no es uno de los mejores días —se disculpó al darse cuenta que el teléfono no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿No se supone que eso sólo le pasa a las chicas? —siguió la chica al notar que el otro ya estaba más calmado.

—¿Qué cosa? —no había entendido, tal vez porque no había prestado total atención por estar buscando el número.

—Tener días malos, ya sabes, esos días —rió y el pelirrojo también lo hizo.

—No, nada de eso —seguía riéndose—. Me refiero a cuando las cosas no salen como tú quieres, como cuando te pierdes al intentar llegar a un museo, y por ejemplo, para cagarla más, tu motocicleta se avería, ya sabes, esos días.

La chica volvió a reír pero esta vez más fuerte al escuchar su "ejemplo".

— ¿Quién va a un museo en estos días? Y mejor aún ¿quién se pierde cuando está a 20 minutos?

— ¿A 20 minutos? —le preguntó con los ánimos de vuelta.

—Sí, hombre, el autobús pasará en 3, puedes tomarlo y así ya no te perderás.

No le importaba que la chica se estuviera burlando de él, su día aun tenía salvación y era una noticia estupenda. Justo en ese momento Edd entró al establecimiento y por alguna razón, que Kevin desconoció, lucía enfadado.

— ¿Terminaste, Kevin? —lo miró a él y luego a la chica.

—Sí, ya voy —contestó feliz de la vida, aun sin entender lo que estaba haciendo mal.

—Bien —respondió y salió para esperarlo afuera.

—Gracias, chica del mostrador.

—De nada, chico rompe teléfonos, supongo que olvidare eso de pedirte tu número —volvió a reír ante la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo—, descuida, suerte en tu cita.

—De nuevo, gracias —se despidió con un gesto.

Salió alcanzando a Edd quien aun lucía enfadado pero ahora tenía una ligera sospecha de por qué.

—Al parecer el autobús pasará en minutos —le hablaba mientras lo tomaba de la mano—. Vamos, no debemos perderlo.

Edd lo miró entre confundido y enfadado.

—¿Autobús? ¿No se supone que habías llamado a alguien?

—Sí, se supone, pero según la chica no estamos muy lejos, así que la salida continúa.

—Oh, sí, la chica —fue lo último que dijo mientras caminaban al apeadero. Fue ahí cuando Kevin se dio cuenta de la razón de su enojo.

— ¿A caso son celos lo qué noto? —Comenzó a fastidiarlo y lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de reproche—. Oh, vamos, dime que la chica del mostrador te encelo.

—Ahí viene nuestro autobús —intentó cortar el tema pues comenzaba a abochornarse.

Mientras abordaban, el pelirrojo olvido el tema ya que no quería hacer enojar más a Edd, pero no podía negar que esa parte de su pelinegro le gustaba, el hecho de verlo así, con celos, no sabía por qué pero le complacía. Aunque fueran celos mal infundados.

Una vez ya sentados Kevin volvió a hablar, no iba a dejar que Edd se la pasara enojado todo el día.

— ¿Te molesto si canto? —no obtuvo respuesta—. Bien —se aclaró la garganta—, Wouln't it be nice to live together?..

Señaló a Edd para que continuara con la siguiente parte, pero quedó vilmente ignorado aunque una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en el pelinegro.

—Bien, no quieres cantar, ¿sabes? Es gracioso —Edd lo miró llamando su atención—, hace unos minutos hablábamos de casarnos y vivir juntos, y ahora te preocupa que me vaya escapar con una chica que acabo de conocer, ¿no es gracioso para ti?

—No, no lo es, y yo no dije que fueras a escaparte con ella.

No precisamente a que fuera a escaparse pero de que su mente divago, eso sí. ¿Para qué negarlo? claro que le habían dado celos ver a su pelirrojo coqueteándole a esa linda chica, porque debía aceptar que era linda, lo cual lo hacía sentir peor. ¿Pero de que hablaba? ¿En serio se estaba preocupando por una chica? ¡Una chica! Si de alguien debía preocuparse debía ser de un hombre por lo menos, aunque… Kevin tenía popularidad por ser una galán con las chicas ¿cierto? Lo cual lo convertía en un perfecto bisexual, lo cual hacía más factible su teoría de que le estaba coqueteando, y si no era así ¿por qué se reía tanto con ella? ¿No se suponía que estaba enojado? Suspiro enfado mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, justo ahora no estaba más de humor para "la cita", toda la felicidad se le había bajado en el momento en el que vio a aquella chica del mostrador tan sonriente. Soltó otro resoplido. Tal vez podría bajarse del autobús, ir a su casa y esperar a que se le bajara el coraje, olvidar todo este asunto de su primera cita.

Primera cita.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿En serio iba a dejar que sus celos arruinaran esto? Y lo mejor aún, celos mal infundados. Oh, rayos. Ahora se sentía culpable. Miró de reojo a Kevin y este miraba por la ventanilla con un poco de decepción impregnada en toda la cara. Dio otro suspiro, pero esta vez para relajarse, contó hasta 10 y habló.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó estableciendo una tregua.

Kevin lo miró animado de nuevo y le lanzó una sonrisa.

— Bueno, eso sigue siendo sorpresa —pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro para acercarlo más a él, le alegraba no tener que seguir con ese silencio incómodo.

Llegaron más pronto de lo que aquella chica le había dicho. El primero en bajar fue Kevin y le tendió la mano a Edd para ayudarle a bajar, a lo cual el pelinegro sólo rodo los ojos.

—Madame —se burló Kevin recordando un poco a aquel viejo que les había hecho el grato favor de darles ray.

— Supéralo… —estaba a punto de volver a rodar los ojos cuando el destino lo sorprendió. A espaldas de Kevin se leía "Georgia Aquuarium" — ¡Un acuario! Oh, Kev…

—¿Un qué..? —Kevin volteo para encontrarse con la triste realidad de que, en efecto, estaban en el acuario de Atlanta— Put…

—Es hermoso —susurro Edd, demasiado audible mirando aquella estructura de cristales azules con forma de barco— Jamás lo habría imaginado. Kev, ¡vamos! —lo tomó de la mano para ir directo a la taquilla—. Para serte sincero en realidad pensé que me llevarías a alguna carrera o algo así, tal vez un deporte… pero jamás imagine un acuario. ¿Sabes? He leído sobre este acuario, tiene muros de 4 metros todo de cristal, para que observes a los peces… ¡además hay medusas! ¡Y tienen una especie de túnel en donde te rodea toda la "pecera"! y… —calló ante la mirada de decepción en Kevin— ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada —se rascó la nuca un poco incómodo— . Es perfecto si te gusta.

Edd abrió los ojos.

— ¡Sí ibas a llevarme a ver algún deporte! —la gente formada detrás de ellos lo voltearon a ver, curiosas.

— ¡No! ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Entonces?

— No tenía pensado traerte aquí —Edd asintió como prediciendo esa respuesta—. Ahg, pensaba llevarte a una maldita exposición de micología, y nada ha salido de acuerdo al plan ¿Sabes? Nos perdí, se descompuso mi chica, quedamos varados y tú te enojas en nuestra primer cita, y lo que faltaba, ni siquiera llegamos a donde quería.

— ¿Nos perdiste? —repitió mientras avanzaban en la fila— ¡Yo creí que sabías a dónde íbamos! Oh, por Dios, ¿Y sabrás cómo volver?

—Pues no es como si estuviéramos en la nada —señalo todo a su alrededor—. Obvio sabré cómo regresar.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho… Oh, Dios.

—No es el fin del mundo, sólo es una pésima cita.

—No es…

—Hola, bienvenidos a "Georgia Aquarium" —les habló la recepcionista alzando un poco la voz y sonriendo demasiado— ¿Cuántos boletos serán?

—Dos —mencionó Kevin.

—Excelente, ¡Que se diviertan! —le entregó las dos pequeñas entradas.

—No es una pésima cita —concluyo Edd mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. Kevin no le respondió—. Y es hermoso que recuerdes lo de la micología —continuó—, no pensé que recordarías algo que sólo mencioné una vez —lo miró a los ojos y Kevin hizo lo mismo.

—Cómo no iba a recordarlo… Fue, literalmente la primera vez que te hable por más de 10 minutos por iniciativa, la vez que me di cuenta que me fascinó pasar el tiempo contigo.

—Como dije, es hermoso. Ven, disfrutemos de nuestra cita —le dio un beso en los labios y le tomó de la mano para entrar.

Al entrar tanto Edd como Kevin quedaron maravillados, en realidad que era un acuario muy grande, con absolutamente todas las paredes de cristal, y peces de diferentes colores y tamaños. La primera sección era sobre peces miniatura, y durante todo el recorrido Edd no dejo de hablar, cosa que Kevin apreció pues oírle decir tantos datos curiosos –ñoñerías− era fascinante por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, en realidad aprendía más con las clases de Edd que con las del guía, que cada que se equivocaba Edd susurraba para corregirle. Pasaron por sobre todas las áreas; peces de agua dulce, salada, río, riachuelos etc. Desde los más lindos hasta los más feos, en dónde recibió un codazo del pelinegro por llamar feo a un pez, pero es que sí que había unos horribles. Llegaron a las medusas y Kevin se volvió loco pues eran hipnotizantes y más con la poca luz que había en la sala lo cual hacía resplandecer más su exoticidad. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, con el brazo de Kevin rodeándole la cintura a Edd y en momentos haciéndole cosquillas a los costados para llamar su atención, pues temía que lo dejaran por un pez.

Al final llegaron al "cinturón" del acuario en donde podías sentarte y observar cómo los peces viajaban a los lados, por debajo, y hasta por encima de ti con naturalidad. El túnel.

—Es más hermoso de lo que se ve en las fotografías —miraba al techo de cristal mientras recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de Kevin, observando a todos los pequeños acuáticos— ¡Mira! ¡Un _hippocampus subelongatus_! —señaló.

— ¿Un qué? —miro hacia donde el dedo del pelinegro señalaba para encontrarse con un pececito en forma de "S"—. Ah, se llaman Caballitos de Mar para los no-ñoños.

— ¿Sabías que es el macho quien cuida de los huevos fecundados? O sea, él se embaraza —siguió con la mirada al hipocampo café hasta que se perdió entre el agua y demás peces de colores.

—Algo así recuerdo… tienen una especie de bolsa, como los canguros ¿no?

—Sí, algo así —Edd sonrió y esta vez dejó de mirar al techo para concentrarse en aquellos ojos verdes que también le veían—… Además estudios han rebelado que son monógamos, ya sea por solo reproducirse con el mismo pez durante muchas temporadas o ser exclusivos. Cuando uno de la pareja muere el otro se queda a la suyo hasta que el alimento escasea, y por ende muere también.

—¿ _Relationship Goals_? —bromeó Kevin haciendo reír a Edd.

— ¿No es lindo? Elegir a alguien para toda la vida.

— Es lo que todos queremos —pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla izquierda de Edd y lo acarició suavemente— ¿Quieres ser mi "…para toda la vida"?

—Podemos tratar —rio Edd.

—Oh, vamos no seas pesimista…

—Acepto. Acepto ser tu "para toda la vida" —levantó un poco su cabeza para alcanzar los labios del contrario y lo beso sin preguntar, siendo correspondido. Se besaron delicada y lentamente por varios segundos, sin importarles la gente a su alrededor hasta que Edd abrazó a Kevin colocando sus brazos sobre sus hombros— No es una pésima cita, Kev. Es la mejor —y volvió a besarlo esta vez más profundo y caliente hasta que sus lenguas chocaron la una con la otra.

—Debemos salir de aquí —mencionó Kevin al separarse contra toda voluntad.

—De acuerdo —concordó sin chistar.

Se levantaron de inmediato y a los 4 pasos se detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Kevin—, y sólo para asegurarme, tú también quieres…

—Sí, Kevin, por Dios.

—De haber pensado que los peces te prendían tanto esta hubiera sido mi primera opción —se volteó para besarlo atrayéndolo con su mano detrás de la nuca del pelinegro.

—Baños —ordenó sobre los labios del pelirrojo.

—Joder, Edd, eres tan…

—Baños —volvió a repetir esta vez dejándole un beso. Apuraron su camino a los baños más alejados del acuario y en ningún momento dejaron de tocarse o de lanzarse miradas provocadoras.

En cuestión de segundos trabaron la puerta principal y rectificaron que estuviera desocupado, se miraron frente a frente, Edd contra la pared, y confirmaron lo que estaban a punto el hacer, en un parpadeo ambos atacaron la boca del otro con desesperación.

Kevin recargo por completo a Edd sobre el mármol de aquel baño y mientras la boca hacía lo suyo sus manos se encargaron de recorrer el cuerpo del contrario levantándole rápidamente la playera logrando que sus yemas tocaran su tibia piel, toco su espalda desnuda y Edd se arqueo un poco acercando su pecho al del pelirrojo lo cual hizo brincar un poco a su entrepierna la cual iba despertando cada vez más. Sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta llegar a su espalda baja en donde se tomó su tiempo para acariciar y apretar cada parte, introdujo su mano derecha debajo de sus bóxer para alcanzar una de sus nalgas la cual apretó causando un jadeo proveniente del pelinegro.

—Oh, Kev… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver a unir sus lenguas cada vez más hambrientas, sus dedos se perdían entre la raíz de los mechones naranjas, y al igual que el contrario sus manos comenzaron a explorar pero no tardaron tanto hasta llegar a la delantera del pelirrojo la cual ya rozaba con la propia. Sin duda desabrocho sus pantalones para poder liberar aquel miembro ya erecto, lo sacó al igual que sus bolas y comenzó a masajearlo con rapidez, sintiendo como cada vez endurecía más. Mientras kev jugueteaba con su trasero él también sintió la necesidad de liberar su pene y así lo hizo, bajando por completo sus pantalones, sin chistar tomó ambos miembros y los friccionó con su mano derecha sintiendo de inmediato el calor de la otra piel. Kevin lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción y en respuesta mordió su labio inferior lo cual solo logro prenderlo aún más, y sin perder tiempo coloco su dedo índice sobre la entrada del pelinegro, rozándola solamente mientras ahora besaba y mordía su cuello.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —susurro sobre su oído mientras apretaba más su dedo índice sin introducirlo aún, y mordía delicadamente su lóbulo.

—Kev…

— ¿Lo quieres? —esta vez apretó uno de sus glúteos mientras enterraba dos de sus dedos en el espacio entre sus nalgas. Edd asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose los labios— Dilo.

—Oh, Kev —jadeó— jódeme.

Aquellas palabras viajaron directamente hasta su pene.

—Voltéate —ordeno y Edd se volteó, dando la cara al mármol, con ambas palmas sobre la pared y piernas separas. Kevin buscó en seguida entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta dar con lo que buscaba, tomo el paquetito y lo abrió con sus dientes.

—No puedo creer que hayas traído un lubricante —reprochó girando su cabeza para ver aquello que sostenía Kevin.

—Hace mucho que pasé la 2da base, no me culpes —vació un poco del líquido sobre sus dos dedos y otro más sobre su miembro, aventó el paquete a quien sabe dónde y continuo— agradéceme por traerlo —volvió a susurrar atrás de su oreja e introdujo el primero de sus dedos, el cual entro muy fácil.

—Ahh, sí —lanzó la cabeza hacia a tras dándole oportunidad al pelirrojo para besar su cuello. Movió su dedo un poco para poder oír más de los bellos gemidos que salían de los labios de su pareja e introdujo en segundo, con lo cual el pelinegro se arqueo más aferrándose a la pared creando un ángulo en el que le ofrecía completamente su trasero.

— ¿Quieres un tercero? —preguntó haciendo pequeños círculos en su interior buscando la posición indicada para llegar a _ese_ punto. Fue cuestión de que moviera un poco aquellos intrusos para que Edd diera un respingón y soltara un fuerte gemido— Lo encontré —siguió jugueteando con el maravilloso punto una y otra vez hasta que los jadeos de Edd se convirtieron en su nombre.

—Kev… Oh, Kevin —coloco su palma debajo de su boca para callarse a sí mismo, y ahora lo único que se escuchaba era un _mmhp._ —Te quiero, ah a ti _mh —_ en ese instante ladeo su cabeza un poco, para lograr ver a Kevin y ¡Oh, por Dios! Su cabello despeinado, sus mejillas chapeadas y sus labios entreabiertos provocaron en el pelirrojo una descarga, él tampoco quería seguir jugando solo con sus dedos, no después de ver a Edd así, y el hecho de que se lo pidiera entre gemidos.

Sacó sus dedos y enseguida tomo su miembro con la mano derecha mientras con la otra se recargaba en la pared, a un lado de la cabeza del pelinegro para no perder el equilibrio. Posicionó la punta y Edd separó más sus piernas permitiendo que entrara con toda confianza. Se adentró lentamente sintiendo aquella estreches, lo más lento que sus impulsos le permitían, poco a poco sintió como lo rodeaba la calidez y cómo su pene se sentía tan a gusto al ser apretado por el pelinegro. Enseguida Edd lanzó un gemido, más un chillido de placer que nada, y aventó su trasero contra la pelvis de Kevin incitándolo a moverse ya.

Sin esperar ninguna otra señal el pelirrojo comenzó con las estocadas, saco casi por completo su pene, excepto por la punta que aun permaneció dentro y se introdujo de nuevo con la misma lentitud.

—Muévete, ahh Kev —chilló Edd casi arañando el mármol.

Repitió la misma acción pero esta vez introdujo su miembro deprisa logrando que Edd jadeara aún más fuerte, siguió con ese vaivén hasta que en cuestión de segundos solo se escuchaba el chapoteo de sus testículos golpear contra sus nalgas una y otra vez, cada vez más acelerado. Con una mano sostenía la cadera del otro enterrándoles sus dedos para marcar el ritmo y la otra se paseaba por su espalda que ya estaba más que encorvada, recorrió cada parte de esa pálida piel con sus yemas, observando y contemplando su belleza al mismo tiempo que se perdía en el placer. Se recargo más sobre Edd, hasta dejarse caer sobre su espalda para poder besar la parte trasera de su cuello, depositando mordiscos y probando con su lengua cada parte que alcanzaba. Sin dejar de besar su espalda alta lo tomó por la parte trasera de su rodilla para levantar su muslo derecho, con el fin de que su miembro se introdujera un poco más en aquella cavidad, y su mano izquierda lo tomó por el hombro para no perder el impulso.

—Oh, joder, sí —jadeaba Kevin al bajar un poco la vista y encontrarse con su propio miembro saliendo y entrando de aquella estreches, esa era vista extremadamente buena que lo llevaba cada vez más cerca al final. Sintió como el interior de Edd comenzaba a contraerse y lo supo, supo que e pelinegro estaba a nada de correrse, ¡y tan solo con su polla! Ni siquiera lo había tocado y al parecer no iba a ser necesario.— Eso es ¿Te gusta?.. ¿Te gusta correrte solo con mi pene dentro de ti? Eh.

—Oh, Sí, Dios ¡Sí, sí!

Kevin aumento la velocidad sintiendo como el orgasmo subía desde sus pelotas, Edd soltó un gemido extraño y agudo, y sin tocarse eyaculó contra la pared salpicando un poco en su vientre también, en dos segundos el pelirrojo se corrió también, dentro de Edd, sin parar el vaivén el cual fue disminuyendo hasta quedar agotado. Se recargo contra el pelinegro, aún dentro de él, para tratar de buscar sus labios Edd correspondió ese sutil beso con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Así se quedaron por un momento donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las luchosas respiraciones de ambos, al tratar de recobrar el sentido.

En un minuto Kevin salió del interior de Edd con desgano, porque en realidad se sentía muy cómo allí. Tomó algunas toallitas de papel que se encontraban justo atrás de ellos y le tendió unas a Edd, se limpiaron, Edd por supuesto limpió la pared también recibiendo un chasquido por parte del pelirrojo, y cuando estuvieron listos y vestidos se volvieron a besar, esta vez riendo. Acababan de tener sexo, en un baño, de un acuario, durante su recorrido, definitivamente era una buena cita.

Salieron del baño como si nada, Kevin primero para ver si no había moros en la costa, y al ver que todo estaba despejado también salió Edd, ambos seguían sonriendo como idiotas, tal vez por la adrenalina o por el placer, o una mezcla de ambas pero los dos se sentían extremadamente contentos. Tardó una hora para que el autobús volviera a pasar, tiempo que aprovecharon besándose y riendo como dos críos sin importarles el qué dirán.

Al volver a la gasolinera su _nena_ ya estaba arreglada y como nueva, se subieron a ella y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa con nada más que una sonrisa gigante en el rostro de ambos, sonrisa por la cual le preguntaron los padres de Edd al verlo llegar, que sin más solo cruzaron una mirada traviesa en secreto, estaba de más explicarles detalladamente lo que había pasado en su cita. Kevin se despidió de sus suegros no sin antes recibir la mirada furiosa de Johan y las amenazas repetitivas de Lennard lo cual terminaron con un "te veremos pronto", frase que no sonaba nada amigable haciéndole erizar los vellos al pelirrojo. A pesar de eso, había sido un excelente día.

Edd tomó una ducha y se adentró en su cama dispuesto a dormir hasta que el vibrar de su celular lo hizo reaccionar, con emoción, pues ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba, revisó su celular y la sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Era un mensaje de su novio, el cual abrió.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _"¿Sabes? Hay algo que no hicimos."_

 _ **Edd:**_ _"¿Qué?" —_ respondió de inmediato el pelinegro.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _"Despedirnos de la chica del mostrador."_ —Edd rodó los ojos.

 _ **Edd:**_ _"Lástima. Pero supongo que le has pedido su número"._

 _ **Kevin:**_ _"¡Por supuesto! De hecho, justo ahora estoy hablando con ella"_

Edd soltó una risita y tecleo:

 _ **Edd:**_ _"Maravilloso. ¿Y qué le dices?"_

 _ **Kevin:**_ _"Que es una pena, y que en serio, en serio, lamento destrozarle su corazón, pero que solo tengo ojos para un chico, algo nerd, caprichoso e ingenuo, ya sabes, perfecto. Quien aparte, el día de hoy, se ha convertido en mi 'para siempre' "_ —no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa respuesta.

 _ **Edd:**_ _"Yo también te quiero, tonto"_

 _ **Kevin:**_ _"Gracias al cielo, temía estar escribiendo estas palabras tan cursi y no ser correspondido"_

 _ **Edd:**_ _"Jamás"_

 _ **Kevin:**_ _"Eso espero. Descansa, ojalá y sueñes con esta cita." "Por cierto, he encontrado mi pelota de baseball que te robaste aquella vez, espero y me la devuelvas algún día"_

Edd se despidió de igual manera y aquella pelotita volvió a su mente, era cierto, la había tomado a propósito aquella tarde de "estudio" y no tenía ninguna intención de devolvérsela. Volteo hacía el estante en el cual se encontraba hace ya unos meses y se enorgulleció de haberla tomado, miró la pelota más detalladamente y notó que tenía unas rayas dibujadas, en seguida se levantó para ver qué eran esos trazos los cuales no recordaba que tuviera la pelota, la tomó con ambas manos y al verla más de cerca un suspiro se le escapó iluminando su cara por el mensaje más lindo del mundo:

" **Te amo, Dork".** La acercó hasta su pecho sin dejar de sonreír susurrando un _yo también_.


End file.
